<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How a(n ex) Thief Loves by InediblePeriwinkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538550">How a(n ex) Thief Loves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InediblePeriwinkle/pseuds/InediblePeriwinkle'>InediblePeriwinkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How A(n ex) Thief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Ellie Rose is a main character and deserves it, Henry doesn't know how to flirt like a normal human being, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Slow Burn, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), minor canon cameos - Freeform, with a few edits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InediblePeriwinkle/pseuds/InediblePeriwinkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's come away with a decent haul this time. Not one but two genuine friends, an opportunity to use his set of skills without having to move every few months to avoid the law, and, for the first time in his life, actual stability and security. It's just a question on if he can keep it. </p><p>He ought to be satisfied, but Henry's always been a greedy person at the core. A heist for a certain pilot's heart was going to be inevitable. If he has the time in between regular heists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How A(n ex) Thief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Three Shambling Corpses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whoever it was that authorized hiring two major thieves to become special ops agents, the General or otherwise, Henry always wondered how much backlash they'd gotten from that. </p><p>I mean, what absolute halfwit came into the conference room late with a Starbucks in hand, plopped down on  a black swivel chair, and decided to go with: 'Let's take two people with a sordid past, both marred with various crimes and selfish intentions and shove them in with our sunniest military pilot. Hear me out, we'll call them the Triple Threat and unleash them on the world to wreak havoc in less-than-legal-ways that benefit whatever our actual end goal is'. </p><p>Surely <em>someone</em> in that board room meeting said ‘hey, wait a second, this could go seriously wrong’, right? </p><p>Not only were they two notorious criminals and an often-oblivious flying ace, they were all often incompetent morons. Henry felt justified in involving the other two in his assessment, especially right now. </p><p>His two counterparts to the Triple Threat were currently slumped in their respective chairs; Charles was picking at limp French fries and Ellie had her face in her arms.  </p><p>He understood. His own eyelids felt like they were lined with sandpaper. </p><p>Henry set down all three coffees on the table, falling into a seat with a screech that echoed in the food court. </p><p>Ellie blearily looked up, reaching for her coffee like an animal leaving hibernation. Charles didn’t even blink, poking at the remnants of lunch with a spacey expression.</p><p>Henry scooted the coffee cup right in front of him, meeting his blank look with a slight wince. They both looked like hell. </p><p>Honestly, he was surprised security hadn’t come up to their group and tried to figure out of they were on drugs or if they were newly reanimated corpses. </p><p>Brutal. That was what this mission had been. All that prep to basically fall on their asses and look like fools. Now they were stranded out in a dying Midwestern mall, in the dead of winter, hiding various injuries from the general public as they waited for rescue. </p><p>Freezing cold, skin stretched with new bruises and more tired than he ever remembered being, Henry never thought he’d actually be missing the thin sheets of his chilly government-issued apartment so much. </p><p>He dropped his hand onto the table, accidentally making the two look over. </p><p>He hadn’t meant to give his ‘hey, I’m talking’ signal, but didn’t feel like saying nevermind after the effort. He scrambled for a thought to sign to them, deciding to tiredly express the grouchy mantra inside his head. </p><p>‘So. Domestic mission.’ </p><p>“Yeah,” Ellie leapt right onto his train of thought, “I remember someone telling me this was going to be easy.” </p><p>Charles wrinkled his nose, finally reaching for the steaming cup on the table:</p><p>“Okay, but it really was supposed to be easy,” He said, “Just a test run, you know?” </p><p>Henry shook his head.</p><p>‘Why can’t we just get an Uber back?’</p><p>“…no,” Charles’s tone was oddly quiet. “We’ll get picked up. They just uh… they weren’t expecting to have to.” </p><p>Both ex-thieves shared a look. </p><p>“I-” Charles jabbed into his own chest, “Was <em>forced</em> to make a decision, and neither of you get to criticize it.” </p><p>“We were following the plan,” Ellie protested.</p><p>“Yeah, you were absolutely not.” </p><p>‘We were following close to the plan,’ Henry signed, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>Charles pressed his lips together and leaned back heavily in his chair. </p><p>Too tired to even continue arguing, huh? Henry felt a pang of fondness at the petulant expression on the grown man’s face. Ellie looked grumpy and ready to fight, but clearly Charles was just ready to pass out. </p><p>Unsurprising. Henry took a contemplative sip of his soda. He was lucky he hadn’t killed himself, the giant moron. </p><p>He said so, but only Ellie saw, Charles having taken up staring at the ceiling unblinkingly. </p><p>His friend kicked the guy under the table. “Henry says you’re an idiot.” </p><p>“Mmm.” </p><p>Henry tilted his head. All the casual, cool optimism seemed drained from the cheerful pilot. He was sitting with his arms curled around himself, new frays in the cuffs of his sleeves clutched in still-smoky fingers. He couldn’t take his eyes away from them.</p><p>That flash of light was still burned into Henry’s eyeballs. He had been way too close when the helicopter hit and he’d never seen Charles ditch. He thought for a moment, for a couple horrible, awful moments, as he was breathing in petrol smoke-</p><p>Chipped nail polish flit in the corner of his vision, a wiggling hand trying to get his attention. </p><p>Henry sent Ellie a questioning look, and the woman signed something to him.</p><p>What? ‘Was he alright?’</p><p>The question caught him by surprise. Charles looked half dead and was covered in ash, for one. Ellie had scratches up her arms that looked like she’d been caught in a fistfight with a bobcat and her jacket was covered in glass.</p><p>Henry had gotten off easiest of the trio for once. He shook his head and replied as a single person entered the food line nearby for shitty Chinese. </p><p>‘Are you okay??’ He made sure to make sure his expression was especially confused to portray that second question mark. </p><p>Ellie nodded, fingers picking at the remnants of her lipstick. </p><p>Normally it wasn’t this hard for him to figure out what Ellie was thinking. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. Frustrated, Henry drummed his fingers against the table and decided to just be transparent with her. </p><p>‘You got off worse than I did,’ He explained himself, ‘And I’m worried about...’  He tilted his head. </p><p>Ellie looked over at Charles, who was now so out of it that his headset was starting to fall off. He continued staring up at nothing, absently scratching a sooty cheek. </p><p>The redhead’s eyes flit back to Henry, her signature knife-sharp smile back on her face. </p><p>He felt himself start to grin involuntarily. </p><p>“You’re right,” His fellow thief started saying out of nowhere, “It’ll be different when we’re living on base.” </p><p>Both of them looked at Charles, who didn’t immediately leap into the conversation. Henry raised his eyebrows. The topic had been getting him weirdly excited the past few days. </p><p>Really, weirdly excited. Henry hadn’t asked why and he hadn’t gotten any clues. Maybe he’d been excited to just get away from the paper-thin walls of the apartment buildings they lived in. And the heat that tended to catch on fire and turn itself off. And the roaches that seemed to have hatched in the walls. Henry and Ellie’s anyway, maybe Charles had a better building two over. </p><p>Or maybe he was just looking forward to being transported somewhere new, remote, and off the grid. That was what Ellie was looking forward to. </p><p>“That’s really what you think?” Said woman wasn’t even looking at him, waiting for a reaction from the pilot.  </p><p>Henry shook his head at her, smiling, but Ellie wasn’t quite done. She motioned for Henry to look at her instead of Charles. He did so, waiting. </p><p>“Nah. You’re just kinkier than I thought.” </p><p>Charles’ gaze jerked back downward, dislodging his headset violently and forcing him to catch it before it hit the ground. </p><p>Henry had to catch himself from laughing and simply shrugged in response, letting her enjoy her moment.  </p><p>“I didn’t think that was why you were looking forward to it,” Ellie said, as if they’d finished some tantalizing conversation. She took a loud sip of her drink. </p><p>Charles was looking between them and Henry honestly couldn’t resist. He and Ellie shared the same love of chaos. </p><p>‘What can I say?’ He let his hands trail elegantly, very nonchalant. ‘Men in uniform.’ </p><p>Ellie snorted, an ugly sound that made them both burst into laughter. </p><p>“Uh, what?” </p><p>‘What?’ Henry teased. ‘What, what?’ </p><p>Charles rubbed his forehead, “What?”</p><p>Ellie watched between them like they were a particularly interesting tennis match.  </p><p>‘Just saying,’ The man pushed a little further. ‘Common thing to like.’</p><p>Charles shifted, leaning forward on the table with his forearms, brow furrowed. </p><p>“Not really,” He had an earnest edge to his voice, the kind that showed itself when a mission was rapidly headed south, “Most people who would be interested in you are just…immature, and it’s not anything like you’re thinking-”</p><p>“Are you saying,” Ellie started, eyes mischevious, “That no one of any kind of higher rank- or even a decent person- would be interested in <em>our</em> Henry?” </p><p>She gestured like the man was the winning door of a gameshow. Henry folded his hands in front of himself primly. </p><p>“No,” Charles was starting to get actually, visibly irritated. “That’s not what I’m saying.” </p><p>“And you don’t have any pilot buddies to introduce him to?” Ellie lifted a shoulder, “C’mon Charles, that’s what friends are for.” </p><p>Watching the guy fray like this was fascinating. Henry took in every annoyed twitch of his face, flex of his fingers. It was like seeing the first flaws in a security system, the hint of disarray behind a wall. A look behind a carefully-constructed façade to something more raw and real underneath. </p><p>“I’m way too tired for this conversation,” Charles groaned into his hands.  </p><p>Henry’s smile softened. He moved his coffee aside and reached over to pat the good-natured pilot on the arm. </p><p>Ellie was watching. Their conversation last week was still a little too clear for him to be comfortable with her turning her crafty grin on him. Henry retreated, folding his hands in front of him once again. </p><p>He parted his hands, vaguely, noncommittal but acknowledging. He remembered what she’d been saying, and yes, he could understand what she thinks she sees. </p><p>The whole thing about a heist, though, is that you didn’t just leap into it blindly. Even once you saw a possible path in, you had a lot to plan. Unless you went in blindly. Which…well. Was honestly his go-to, most of the time, but that was solo and now that he was flying with the law now, part of a <em>team</em>- </p><p>“<em>Foreign</em>, uniformed military guys, Henry” Ellie said, hands folded under her chin. </p><p>Charles slammed his hands down, grabbing a handful of cold fries and throwing it directly at the ex-thief. Henry shoved his hands between the two, blocking Ellie from retaliation, laughing at the colorful words directed at the rather smug-looking pilot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A fragile bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry muttered to himself, rubbing at his forehead. There was a reason he’d gone to freelance thievery and filling his own ragged pockets. He didn’t do well with authority. </p>
<p>“Not good?” Ellie’s voice appeared right behind him, and nearly earned an elbow in the face for her trouble. </p>
<p>Henry scowled, turning on his heel in the slush underfoot to stare her down. She looked unbothered, sporting a new jacket and stylishly ruffled hair.  </p>
<p>“I’m next, that’s why I’m asking,” She said. </p>
<p>“No,” Henry said tiredly, elaborating in sign, ‘Too many people to talk about it.’ </p>
<p>Just because he purposely ignored any glances in his direction didn’t mean he was oblivious. </p>
<p>“Sorry to say we’ll probably never talk again, then,” The other thief stepped in until their shoulders touched. Henry found he didn’t mind. “Have you noticed we’re followed everywhere around here?” </p>
<p>Henodded, jaw tight. </p>
<p>If their apartments weren’t bugged he’d be shocked. While both he and Ellie’s files had been pre-emptively sealed for their future covert operations, someone had to be aware of all the shit they’d gotten into over the years. From the little that Ellie had revealed, she’d started stealing cars when she was fourteen. Henry’s own past was just a mess, best leave it at that. </p>
<p>It was a mutual understanding that they didn’t discuss it, but someone had to know. Suspect. Both of them had a history of turning on allies, as well, and if somehow the higher ups had gotten wind of that-</p>
<p>“Anything I should know before I go talk to these people?” Ellie asked him. </p>
<p>‘We’re already placed in our unit,’ Henry signed with a shake of his head, ‘With Charles. Just going over it.’ </p>
<p>Ellie shifted, boots scuffling in the snow. </p>
<p>“Hey, seriously,” Ellie nudged him again, dislodging him from his sudden rush of serotonin, “Henry.” </p>
<p>He looked over at her, watching her hands form quick words. </p>
<p>The thief pressed his lips together, responding just as rapidly.  </p>
<p>‘I’m not sure. I’m just trusting Charles right now.’ </p>
<p>Ellie shrugged her shoulders up to her earlobes.</p>
<p>“I know you two are close,” She said, “But I don’t know if I’ll ever be truly comfortable talking openly about this kind of stuff around the General’s Golden Boy.” </p>
<p>Henry grit his teeth against the automatic wince. </p>
<p>‘I thought you liked Charles.’ </p>
<p>“No, I do,” She said, “It’s pretty hard to dislike him, actually, which was a little annoying at first but I’ve gotten used to it.” </p>
<p>That would normally have gotten a chuckle out of him. At least a smile. Here, Henry just shifted on his feet, heart pounding inside his ribcage. He thought Ellie and Charles were friends. Like he and Charles had more history, sure, but they seemed to get along. He always found it easy to like him, and he had a small list of people he could even tolerate. </p>
<p>If he ever told Ellie that the General had just <em>explicitly</em> used the pilot as a bargaining tool for ensuring Henry’s continued obedience... ‘More missions with Charlie here.’ Please. </p>
<p>“I trust him,” Henry said aloud. </p>
<p>Ellie looked up at the quiet comment, through her fringe, looking oddly small in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know. And so I do too,” She picked at a string on her gloves, “But if he ever has to choose between us and everything here, I’m probably bailing.”</p>
<p>It was a harder hit than he anticipated. Henry’s stomach twisted into knots, a flash of cold terror that was usually reserved for waking up in an unfamiliar place or failing a desperate attempt. </p>
<p>‘You trust me,’ Henry pointed out, trying to mask his discomfort. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” The redhead agreed, slow and distant. </p>
<p>The two ex-thieves looked out over the base, shoulder to shoulder. Soft flakes were starting to flutter from the sky. Henry looked towards the hangar he’d been beelining for before Ellie snuck up on him, feeling his heart twist. </p>
<p>He couldn’t lose this. He refused to lose this. He was okay, for once, all three of them were a <em>team</em> and <em>happy</em> and he’d fight Fate with every weapon in his arsenal to keep it that way. </p>
<p>He chewed the inside of his cheek, looking over to reassure Ellie, but the thief waved him off before he could even say anything. </p>
<p>“Don’t give me that,” She warned him, “You look like a kicked dog. I’m not saying I really believe…you know. Anything will happen. It’s just something I was thinking.” </p>
<p>She was opening up to him. The realization was terrifying, because he was honestly the worst person to try and listen and offer support. Terrible at this. </p>
<p>Henry twisted his hands helplessly. </p>
<p>“Look, we can talk later,” Ellie gave him a lazy sort of salute that ought to get something thrown at her around here, “I’m going to go willingly walk into a room of soldiers, believe it or not. Wish me luck.” </p>
<p>He didn’t say anything, lucky or otherwise, just watched after her with every muscle locked. </p>
<p>He still felt nauseous. </p>
<p>Calling Charles a ‘Golden Boy’ was irritating in an accurate sort of way. Henry wasn’t even sure he knew the extent of his skills or anything, his laid-back, dopey sort of personality kind of distracted from the fact that yes, Charles Calvin was in fact not only an ace pilot, but one reserved for special missions only. </p>
<p>That dark, careful side of Henry, the sort that knew all too often what being screwed over repeatedly did to your psyche, told him Ellie could honestly be right. </p>
<p>Who better to watch over two thieves with no nature to trust than a high-up individual with a sunny disposition and unassuming persona? </p>
<p>Henry was still enough that snowflakes were actually sticking to his eyelashes at this point. He rubbed his eyes and brushed himself off, continuing his slushy trudging towards the hangar. </p>
<p>This was <em>Charles</em> they were talking about. </p>
<p>Henry squinted against the glare off the ice-covered building. This was it. He was expecting it to be open, busy, but he didn’t even see footprints in the snow. </p>
<p>Well. Easy enough, then. </p>
<p>Henry sidled up to the side door, taking a cursory glance around before unlocking it in less time than it would have taken to take out keys. Career perks. </p>
<p>Lights were on overhead, florescent and blinding, and the place seemed climate controlled. Henry walked around the various aircraft warily, watching for anyone other than who he wanted to see. </p>
<p>Not a soul was around, but he could hear the wretched sounds of trashy music blasting from across the building. Henry wove through parked aircrafts silently, until he came across a paint-covered radio and the gangly figure singing along to it. </p>
<p>Henry leaned against a support beam, grinning. </p>
<p>Charles looked like a ragamuffin from Les Miserables, dressed in ill-fitted clothing and covered in soapsuds. His off-key singing was loud on the verge of frantic but he looked chipper enough that Henry debated just turning around and leaving him alone. </p>
<p>He might have, too, if not for what Ellie had just said. Something cold had settled itself in his stomach ever since he even entertained the idea that their team might actually be held together with fragile thread. </p>
<p>He just needed to hear him talk. He’d reassure himself, and the other would be none the wiser. </p>
<p>“Charles,” Henry raised his voice and the pilot dropped the mop. </p>
<p>Unlike Ellie, who didn’t react when he spoke- and bless her for it, honestly, it made him feel so less awkward when he went back and forth between sign and speech- Charles always seemed to grasp onto whatever words Henry threw into the void, whether by seemingly paying <em>extra close attention</em> or fumbling like they took him by surprise. </p>
<p>Clearly embarrassed at having been barged in on, the guy was slightly pink at the cheeks as he greeted him.</p>
<p>“Swore I locked the door,” He mentioned, and Henry just smiled innocently. “Hey, Henry. How’d you find me?”</p>
<p>Neither ‘I’d always find you’ or ‘where the hell else were you going to be’ seemed to be an answer he could give without cringing, so Henry settled for answering with another question. </p>
<p>‘Don’t they have people to do this for you?’ </p>
<p>Charles watched his sentence until it was done and took an extra moment. He brushed off his arms, absently, shaking droplets off his hands. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” He finally said, “I mean, I guess. I like to, though. I don’t wanna be some big-headed elitist or anything.”</p>
<p>He was in the wrong company, then. Henry’s massive ego was only checked by his crippling self-doubt. He shrugged in answer. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I just like to,” Charles leaned back against the helicopter, running a hand through sweat-damp hair. “De-stress, you know?” </p>
<p>Henry nodded.</p>
<p>“So, uh…did you want to ask me anything? Or something?” </p>
<p>Henry shook his head. For some reason that seemed to only further Charles’ awkward fumbling. </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. I was just wondering. It’s not like- I mean, it’s fine if you want to just hang out. That’s cool with me. I’m just not super talkative right now, you know? So if you were just wanting to chat I’m all ready to listen but I just want to warn you-”</p>
<p>Henry was waving his hands, waiting until his oddly frantic rambling slowed. </p>
<p>‘Are you okay?’ He watched Charles mouth the words as they were spelled. The pilot winced. </p>
<p>“Ye-es,” He dragged the word out, slow and thoughtful. </p>
<p>Henry’s quick eyes didn’t miss the way he seemed to deflate slightly. Another crack in a front. More precious this time, though. Like he was being allowed to see instead of seeking it out on his own. </p>
<p>Henry pushed himself upright, walking over to stand closer to his companion. Charles watched him curiously, soft puppy-ish eyes flitting over him. </p>
<p>He reached out, touched the pilot gently on the arm, and signed it again. </p>
<p>‘Are you okay?’ </p>
<p>Yep. Charles’ shoulders slumped and he seemed to lose a couple inches. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” He wiped his mouth on his baggy tshirt sleeve, “Mostly.” </p>
<p>A thief understood the important of timing. Henry could wait, as long as he needed to, and let Charles collect his thoughts. </p>
<p>Henry took a slow breath, letting himself start to relax. The other smelled like engine oil, sweat, and strong soap. He’d turn into an icicle if he stepped outside right now. They’d have to wait until Spring to thaw him. </p>
<p>“I’ve just got some things going on,” The pilot said finally, crossing his arms over his chest. He shot Henry a small, tired smile. “It’s got nothing to do with you, or Ellie, or anything around here, I promise.” </p>
<p>The gentle words were a tender hit to Henry’s sternum. A burn of something exciting. </p>
<p>His eyes were alight with a <em>need</em> for this new knowledge and Charles had to notice. It was a selfish greed Henry always had about him, to want. He needed to know, where did Charles come from? What life did he have outside of his profession? Was it family problems? Personal? <em>Dating</em>? </p>
<p>Charles wasn’t married, right? He’d have mentioned if he had a girlfriend or something, right? </p>
<p>Henry’s fingers itched with the need to swipe something, fiddle with something. He shoved them into his coat pockets, rubbing his fingertips against each other. </p>
<p>This day was just one anxiety after another. </p>
<p>“Want me to leave?” Henry asked, aloud, staring over Charles’ head at the machinery behind him. </p>
<p>Charles made a strange noise, barely audible against the music echoing around the hangar, too quiet for Henry to properly decipher. </p>
<p>“<em>No,</em>” He said vehemently, “Not unless you want to, anyway.” </p>
<p>Typically he’d have retreated long before now. But with that tug of unhappy longing pulling at his chest, he felt somewhat lost. Charles had a way of being comforting just being in his vicinity. Henry felt he could live a lifetime standing quietly in his shadow, sometimes, without wanting or needing anything else. That was a thought so bizarre and wrong that he immediately balled it up and slam-dunked it directly into his mental equivalent of a garbage can. </p>
<p>“I don’t,” He said, and Charles shot him a smile that felt like a secret. </p>
<p>“I might not wanna talk,” The pilot warned him again, gently. </p>
<p>Henry didn’t say anything, didn’t sign. He raised an eyebrow at him, letting Charles laugh at himself without saying a word. </p>
<p>He changed the music, to his companion’s dismay, and perched in the hangar and feeling just a little bit better. Charles’ frantic singing turned to soft hums, and not a word was spoken for at least forty minutes. </p>
<p>Henry was content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trust issues are no joke. </p>
<p>More chaps to come. I'm working on editing the mission chapter a couple ahead of this one. Forgot how much I love writing action!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry hadn’t been allowed to know his exact location. </p><p>They’d dropped him at the new base a month after Charles was transferred and about a week after Ellie. He’d had no contact with either of them and he'd chewed his fingernails down nearly to the quick in the past few weeks. Despite being the one left behind, it felt like <em>he</em> was the one abandoning them.  </p><p>Ellie never wanted to be whatever version of enlisted this was. Left to her own devices, she would have just popped by to help now and again and left it at that. It was Henry and Charles that pressured her to stay and now they’d dropped her off at who knows where and he wasn’t around to chat about it. </p><p>He really should tell Charles about Ellie feeling nervous. Maybe he could help somehow, though with Charles his ‘help’ was either the win of the mission or absolutely horrible with few in between. Henry was still willing to take a chance on it, he knew the pilot would be willing to try and reassure her. </p><p>Thinking about the two took up most of his time. The rest was spent… </p><p>Look, he didn’t do well with boredom. He’d stolen all the pens out of the apartment offices out of the need for something to do. Unsure of what to do with them once he’d actually gotten them, he’d taken to sticking them into people’s mailboxes as he wandered aimlessly. </p><p>So, by the time he actually got onto base, he was even ready to not be annoyed by the lack of information he was given. He knew it was north, still snowy and cold, but near a coast. From the little he saw he could see black sandy beaches meeting cool blue waters. Maybe they’d get some good scenery in between tasks. </p><p>He’d been held for a while until he was led to his building, given his room keys and left to his find his way there himself. Simple enough, he wasn’t allowed near most buildings and was pointed towards his new home.</p><p>Another apartment building, this one clearly built for the elements. This actually looked nice, like Charles’ place had on the old base. </p><p>Henry tromped up the walkway, hands in his pockets. He hadn’t even made it to the bottom of the stairs before one of his knucklehead friends came flying towards him. </p><p>“Henry!” Ellie called to him, skipping every other step to bound down to his level. “About time!” </p><p>Never one to be physical, she elbowed him hard in the side to show her affection. Henry made a show of dropping his bag, staggering, and tripped over the bag in the process. </p><p>“It’s been really boring out here,” Ellie told her companion as he picked himself back up, “We haven’t gone anywhere yet. Charles says there’s a Toppat reserve bunker up here we’re supposed to locate and infiltrate. Finally! Something to <em>do</em>.”</p><p>She was chatty. Something eased in Henry’s chest, unraveled itself. He slung his bag back over his shoulder, smiling as he paid half attention to what she was saying. </p><p>“Henry!” </p><p>Charles was sporting a megawatt grin, leaping down the stairs towards them both. Henry expected him to stop, but the pilot crashed into him shoulder-first. </p><p>He dropped his bag a second time, soul being chucked directly into Elysium. Charles wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him so tightly he couldn’t take a breath. </p><p>Or maybe it was the squeezing. Maybe not. He couldn’t breathe regardless and Ellie was being no help. She smirked over his shoulder, an infuriated ‘I told you so’ look that Henry met with narrowed eyes. </p><p>“You made it!” Charles’ bright voice was deadly when spoken directly into Henry’s ear. His coat zipper was scraping his arm. “We’ve been waiting for you.” </p><p>The soft feelings fluttering about his chest were a little too much to handle. Henry wriggled out of Charles’ half-hug, shivering slightly. </p><p>“You’ve got to be cold,” The pilot said, joyful smile still plastered over his features, “Come on inside! Let’s see your new home.” </p><p>“It’s way better than the last place we stayed,” Ellie told him, hands in her pockets. “Not a roach in sight.” </p><p>“It’s way too cold for roaches, Ellie,” Charles pointed out, picking up Henry’s bag and slinging it over his own shoulder, “I’m starting to think nothing lives up here.” </p><p>“It’s not that cold,” Ellie walked on Henry’s right shoulder and Charles on his left, sandwiching him between the two. “You were at the wall. Now <em>that</em> was cold.”</p><p>Henry certainly didn’t feel the chill at all, like this. Their voices droned slightly in his ears ina  comfortable sort of way. </p><p>Back together again, the three dumbest musketeers on the planet. </p><p>The two stood by as Henry unlocked his door, Charles leaning in to watch unnecessarily. </p><p>“They put us in our own rooms,” The pilot told him as he twisted the key the wrong way. “I thought I’d be downgraded, but you guys got upgraded.”</p><p>“Well no need to sound sad about it,” Ellie said, leaning on the doorframe. She ran a hand through her hair, watching Henry fumble. “You alright?” </p><p>“Cold,” Henry grunted. </p><p>Charles’ chin was nearly touching his shoulder. Ellie’s signature smirk curled around her lips. </p><p>“Some thief,” The redhead scratched at her nail polish, “Can’t even unlock his own apartment door.” </p><p>Henry pushed the door open with a sour look in her direction. Ellie smiled at him, pushing through into the room. </p><p>Charles gestured with grandeur, and Henry walked in. </p><p>Simple enough. Small kitchen, a room that was probably a bathroom. The bed was in the main room, next to a couch and an unsteady-looking coffee table. </p><p>Henry turned, signing quickly to Charles. </p><p>‘Enough people live here that they have nice apartments?’ </p><p>“Eh,” Charles watched him speak, shoving his hands into his military coat. “This base is used for a lot of long-term things. Most I’m not supposed to even know, so don’t ask.” </p><p>“Wait, what?” Ellie plopped down on the couch, stretching the length of it. “Is this about the bunker you were talking about?” </p><p>Charles hushed her. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you.” </p><p>Henry took a look around. It was plain, but clean, chilly but not cold. Honestly a lot better than most places he’d stayed. He poked his head into the cabinets. Charles carefully set his bag down by his bed. </p><p>“I want to know why we’re supposed to do what we’re told when nothing is ever explained to us,” Ellie was telling Charles, and that didn’t sound like someone who was nervous about talking openly. </p><p>“Look, it’ll get better once they know more about you,” The pilot replied, earnest, “I promise. Once you and Henry are trusted, we’ll probably all three get placed into more briefings.” </p><p>Henry peered over the counter at them. Ellie was taking up the whole couch, forcing Charles to sit on the coffee table. </p><p>“So they <em>don’t</em> trust us,” The redhead said with raised eyebrows. Henry cleared his throat. </p><p>Both looked over. </p><p>‘They have reasons not to,’ Henry reminded her, ‘We’re still causing trouble even on their side.’ </p><p>“True,” Charles said, “I heard about the pens.” </p><p>“Well they should give us something to do,” Ellie said with a note of finality. “It’s going to be great now that we’re all back in the same place now.” </p><p>“For sure,” Charles said as Henry came to sit on his bed. “And don’t worry about it. Lots of stuff are kept confidential at first. It’s not just you two.” </p><p>Henry stayed quiet, smiling, leaning forward on his knees. Charles looked between them both. </p><p>“I bet neither of you even know my last name,” He pointed out, smugly. “And my files aren’t even fully sealed.” </p><p>“It’s Calvin,” Ellie and Henry answered at once. </p><p>Charles looked between them both, visibly irked.</p><p>“We’re thieves,” Ellie told him loftily, “Isn’t the whole reason we’re here is that we’re good at getting information?"</p><p>“Okay,” He waved them both away. “Sure. Something harder, then. Uh...where am I from?” He lifted his shoulders, spreading his hands. “Age?” </p><p>The other two traded looks. </p><p>Henry hopped up off the bed, a Cheshire smile covering his face. Charles paused, staring up at him as he came around to stand in front of him. </p><p>The thief rested a knee on the coffee table, next to Charles’ thigh, and pushed his coat aside. </p><p>The pilot’s eyes widened, struck speechless. Henry ran his thumb across the collar of his tshirt, finding what he was looking for. </p><p>“Ah,” Ellie said, sitting up to watch, as Henry pulled a metal necklace from under Charles’ shirt. “I didn’t know people actually wore dog tags. Thought that was a movie thing.” </p><p>Charles swallowed, not only could he see it, he felt it against his knuckles. He looked over the rubber edges to the tag, flipping it to read. </p><p>“They’re ID tags,” The pilot managed to correct Ellie, openly staring up at Henry. </p><p>“It doesn’t say where he’s from,” Henry told his fellow thief. “His last name is Calvin.” </p><p>“We knew that already,” Ellie said, leaning against the couch arm. </p><p>“Random string of numbers.” </p><p>“His social?” Ellie asked in delight. “They gave this kid a social security number to wear around two <em>criminals</em>?” </p><p>“It’s not a social,” Charles said at the same time Henry spoke: </p><p>“He’s older than you.” </p><p>The pilot looked up, aghast. “That’s not on my tags.” </p><p>Henry cocked his head, smirking. </p><p>“Older than you,” He repeated, looking directly into Charles’ soft eyes, “Same age as.” </p><p>He let go of the tag, letting it slip through his fingers and hit Charles’ chest with a soft sound. </p><p>The pilot was staring at him like he did during a particularly complex mission. His schemes rarely worked well but there was never a lack of trying. That same serious, focused look was directed at him with no filter. It was a little much. </p><p>Henry sat down on the couch, shoving aside Ellie’s boots. He could see Charles’ chest rising and falling with the tags resting on it. His coat was hanging around his elbows and the thief had to bite the inside of his cheek. </p><p>“They send you on covert missions with your information on your neck?” Ellie seemed stuck on that, incredulous. </p><p>“I’m uh-” Charles had to start over, “I only wear them if I think I might get inspected. It’s part of the uniform.” </p><p>Henry rested his elbow on the couch arm, resting his chin on his hand with a smirk. Watching the other struggle to recover was endearing. </p><p>And he wasn’t telling him that the General had actually made the comment about their ages. He’d told Henry as an offhand thing, maybe not realizing how interesting the operative found the information. </p><p>“What else was on it?” Ellie turned to ask Henry. </p><p>“I forgot,” He replied boldly, feeling daring, ‘I’ll check again.’</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>,” Charles said, pulling the tags over his head and tossing them over with a reddish face. “Here.” </p><p>Both Henry and Ellie dived for them, nearly elbowing each other off the couch. Ellie won, a heavy boot shoved against her friend’s side. </p><p>“B+ blood type,” She read, holding it away from Henry. “No pref?” </p><p>“Religion,” Charles said simply. </p><p>“On your dog tags?” The woman asked, bewildered. </p><p>“ID tags,” He corrected, “It’s for burial services.” </p><p>Henry’s stomach twisted. He shifted. </p><p>Charles’ eyes flit back to him at the movement, curious. Henry pretended he didn’t notice. </p><p>“And we’re not required to wear these things?” The ex-convict tossed his tags back to him. </p><p>“Nope,” He caught them neatly, putting them back on and tucking them under his shirt. “You guys get away with pretty much everything. I’m still expected to keep to standards.” </p><p>‘Babysitter,’ Henry signed glumly. </p><p>“HA!” Ellie tilted her head back, “If anything <em>we</em> babysit <em>him</em> most missions.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” The pilot looked affronted. </p><p>“How did you even get this job,” She asked him, “Considering how many helicopters you regularly crash. Three out of five that I’ve personally seen.” </p><p>‘The one wasn’t his fault,’ Henry made sure to interject. </p><p>“Two out of five, then,” Ellie amended fairly. “No wonder our military budget is so high.” </p><p>“I’m…” Charles had to stop, pressing his palms together and pressing his fingers against his lips. </p><p>Ellie was grinning, leaning back against the couch. </p><p>Henry wondered if Charles had any siblings. He was visibly struggling. Henry was tempted to push him, see if he had a temper at all. But he was still riding the high of seeing that soft, entranced look. </p><p>“Sometimes,” The pilot said, in carefully measured tones, “When you two are causing me buckets of trouble, I talk myself out of pitching you both right out of the sky.” </p><p>Henry laughed, that fluttery joy taking up residence in his chest once again. Charles looked well and truly vexed. Ellie was smiling brightly, genuine. </p><p>He tried not to think of it like a family. Henry didn’t <em>do</em> families, just like he also used to not do friends. But there was a sense of homecoming anyway, an idea of coming back to where you belonged. </p><p>The tag thing had been interesting, though. If he was going to take Ellie’s opinion seriously, believe what she said she observed in Charles, he needed to step up a little. Charles looked like he’d already brushed that encounter off, maybe he ought to have tried a little harder. </p><p>Henry nudged Charles’ military boots with his sneaker. The other looked at him, immediately, expectant. </p><p>When Henry didn’t sign something, only smiled, the other returned it crookedly. A small, awkward thing, unsure but genuine. </p><p>Henry settled back, satisfied for now. He left his shoe there and his companion didn’t move away. They began talking once more, catching one another up on what they’d missed while separated. Neither of them moved until the sun had dipped well below the horizon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really honored by the comments you guys are leaving. I'm having a ton of fun writing and I hope you enjoy reading. </p><p>Next chapter: Mission time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Triple (not so much of a) Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is a monster. Chapters will be longer from here on out, but not quite as long as this.<br/>Also a bit more angsty.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, uh, I’ll drop you in as close as I can,” Charles was saying, “Get your final things ready. We’re getting close.” </p><p>Henry adjusted his earpiece, heart thudding in his wrists. The building anticipation and adrenaline was welcome. He’d waited forever to feel this again. </p><p>Ellie was practically vibrating with excitement, pulling her hood up and adjusting her goggles. She was ready to go. Henry hadn’t even put his gloves on yet. </p><p>“So we know the basic location of the base,” Charles’ voice echoed in his ear, casual and comforting, “And the caravan should be here about an hour from now. Should give you guys time to get up and ready to hitch your ride.” </p><p>“Sounds good,” Ellie said, bright-eyed and fierce. “We’ll take it from there, right Henry?” </p><p>Henry shot her a thumbs up, finally pulling his gloves out of his pockets. </p><p>“I’ll be parked out here,” The pilot told them. “I’ll update you on the case once you’ve got your bearings and stuff.” </p><p>“Sounds good,” Henry said, tugging at the hood of his pale coat. “Thanks, Charles.”</p><p>“You got it,” The aircraft dipped, coming in low to the ground. “Buckle in, boys. We’re touching down.” </p><p>Ellie tapped her boots against the ground like a little kid on a thrill ride. Henry shook his head at her, face hurting from smiling so much. Here they go. The team, back in action once again. Taking down another group and causing chaos. </p><p>They stepped out into the snow, wind whipping at their clothing. Henry surveyed the horizon. He could see metal structures in the distance, painted to match the rocky and snowing landscape. </p><p>“Wish we weren’t so far,” Charles said cheerfully. “But yeah. Any closer and they’ll be able to sense me.”</p><p>“We can walk,” Ellie said, hoisting her bag onto her back, “You’ll keep an eye on the caravan?” </p><p>Charles leaned against the helicopter, pointing dual finger guns at the two. </p><p>Henry grinned, grabbing at his chest like he'd been shot. He made a 'see you later' gesture, ending in an exaggerated kiss off his fingertips that made the pilot visibly turn pink. </p><p>He turned back around, smile about to split his face.</p><p>"Congratulations, Henry," Ellie leaned over to mock him, "That was actually comprehendible as you trying to flirt with him."</p><p>Henry tripped her and danced out of the way of her retaliating kick to the shins.</p><p>It looked like something from a fantasy movie out here. The wind was freezing and dry, rock and snow crunched under their boots. The sun was sitting on the horizon and causing the whole place to glitter, long shadows mingling with their own. </p><p>It looked almost unreal. Fake. More like a movie set than something he was seeing with his own two eyes.</p><p>Henry turned, signing to Ellie with exaggerated movements. </p><p>“Am I Sam or-” She trailed off, snorting. “Neither of them. There’s a bunch of dipshits in the Fellowship I could choose from.”</p><p>Henry smiled, spelling out. ‘Gimli?’ </p><p>“Cute,” Ellie said dryly.  “No, I get to be Gandalf.” </p><p>The mental image was fantastic. Henry snorted before nodding thoughtfully, miming a beard. And the hat. </p><p>Ellie’s expression was hard to see under all the gear, but he could see her reach for the earpiece. </p><p>“Off topic,” Ellie’s voice warned Charles, “Which Himbo of the Rings are you?” </p><p>There was a moment before the blip came back to herald in the pilot’s voice. </p><p>“Wait, what?” </p><p>“Would <em>you</em> like to be the Sam to Henry’s Frodo?” Ellie rephrased. </p><p>Henry raised his eyebrows, waiting for the answer.  </p><p>Another blip, but just static and silence. Another blip and nothing else. </p><p>Ellie and Henry looked towards each other, muffling laughter. The two struck out in earnest, alone in a wintery wasteland who knows where. </p><p>The air felt clean and clear even with the wind blowing as crazy as it were. Henry took a few good lungfulls. To their far left were enormous slabs of rock emerging like a crown from the Earth, shining stones coated in ice covering the ground. It was beautiful. He could <em>almost</em> see how people liked hiking. </p><p>“Reminds me more of Skyrim than Lord of the Rings,” Ellie was saying, reaching out to steady herself as they trekked over unstable stones. “It’s kind of peaceful out here.” </p><p>Henry nodded, saying nothing but enjoying the atmosphere. He was a man of luxury comfort and a need to be entertained, but somehow, he felt…content. Of course it may very well have to do with being on the mission. Finally, they were about to start a real task. </p><p>Charles came back onto the headset, amid soft clanking.</p><p>“Just a…just a recap, while we can still talk,” Charles sounded like he was checking something, talking absently like he did when he was concentrated on flying, “You’re looking for anything at all that tells us the locations of the other divisions. We know most of them were taken down with the Space Base but there’s been confirmation that they’re trying to regroup and honestly I’m personally getting sick of dealing with them.” </p><p>“Someone said they should have a line of communications, right?” Ellie recalled more than Henry had from the meeting. </p><p>“Right,” Charles replied. “And their line of communications is kind of a barrier between the everyguy and the higher-ups, so if you happen to find out who’s supposed to be in charge now, that would be super great.” </p><p>“Not to complain,” The redheaded thief proceeded to complain regardless: “But one of these days I’d love to steal something physical instead of just someone’s scribbled memos.”</p><p>Henry’s lips twitched. Into a fortified Toppat structure to get information, huh? He’d done this sort of thing almost two years prior. With Charles. </p><p>He’d listened to Charles’ voice in his ear back then also, banked on a complete stranger to help him through the various areas of the airship. </p><p>Weird now to think he’d just <em>trusted</em> him. He could have done something else. Gone AWOL once he was on board, ditched entirely. Somehow he’d listened to and spoke to the voice over the headset with relative ease and he hadn’t been disappointed. </p><p>Yeah, the nostalgia was strong, here. Henry had to swallow it down. </p><p>The airwaves crackled to life once again. </p><p>“Okay, uh…you two should be within range of the caravan.” Charles told them, “It’s nearby. You guys good out there?” </p><p>“I’m good,” Ellie said, looking around the area. “Henry?” </p><p>He nodded, answering, but the words were building in his mouth and he just let them tumble out unchecked. </p><p>“It’s kind of like our first mission.” </p><p>It was a warm feeling, acknowledging it, only checked by how utterly cringy it was to bring out into the open. </p><p>Ellie was watching him, he could feel her interest from here. Over the headset, Charles nearly deafened him in his lively response. </p><p>“Hey, yeah! It is!” </p><p>The flood of serotonin from the cheer in his words nearly bowled Henry over. </p><p>“Just like the airship. Man, that was a while ago, huh?” </p><p>Henry nodded, not that Charles could see. </p><p>“Boy. Man. Yeah.” </p><p>Ellie snorted, making a gesture with her hands to Henry. The other thief was trying not to laugh, cheeks hurting from smiling. And the wind. And the dry grains of snow whipping across his skin. </p><p>“H-hey, you’ve got trucks on the horizon,” The pilot redirected them. “See ‘em?” </p><p>Ellie darted over to crouch by Henry, both of them squinting over the horizon. </p><p>“…That’d be a ‘no’.” </p><p>Henry swore he heard Charles sigh. </p><p>“You’re close to their direct path. East of you, about fifteen yards forward, that’s where they should intersect.” </p><p>Henry slipped past Ellie, clambering over stone and ice. He slid down the side of a long, lopsided rock, landing and looking back over the horizon. </p><p>Yes, now that he was further out than the stone crown structure, he could faintly see a line of vehicles. Still too far away to hear but certainly making a beeline for them. </p><p>“Henry’s spotted them,” He heard Ellie’s voice over the air before she landed next to him on the ground. “We’ll start our planning.” </p><p>“I’m here if you need me,” Charles said. “Otherwise I’m going quiet unless I learn something. Good luck, guys.” </p><p>Ellie rubbed her gloved hands together, shaking them out. “So, what’s the plan? We’re getting on.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Henry agreed, arms crossed over his knees. </p><p>“Stealth or diversion?” </p><p>Henry set his jaw, pulling his scarf further over his mouth. “Takedown.” </p><p>“<em>Takedown</em>?” The woman scooted closer, trying to look into his mostly-obscured face. “It’s a whole <em>caravan</em>.” </p><p>“Not all,” Henry absently drew circles into the snow by his boots, “Last one. Charles said they gave us something.” </p><p>Ellie was quiet for a minute. The roar of overworked engines were approaching quickly. </p><p>“Charles,” She said over the headset, “Anything we have to incapacitate people?” </p><p>“Uh…” The pilot was fiddling with something. “Yep! It’s in your bag, Ellie. Little uh…well, the name’s just a number, but pop one of those guys into a room and you’ve got a bunch of sleeping Toppats.” </p><p>Ellie stared off into the distance. </p><p>“Henry,” She said, “I am not gassing a truck cab <em>that we intend to get in ourselves afterwards</em>.” </p><p>Alright, point. Henry rested his chin on his hands. Then, he straightened, signing. </p><p>‘Hostage.’ </p><p>“Hostage,” Ellie repeated. She tapped her chin. “I mean…” </p><p>‘We can’t sneak in, and if we make a diversion they’ll check it out,’ Henry noted, ‘Take one truck. Get inside. Gas the hostage and hide them, get info. Out.’ </p><p>She nodded, slowly. “Risky.” </p><p>Henry nodded brightly. </p><p>“We’re going in for a hostage,” Ellie updated Charles. “Ya might want to stand by.” </p><p>“Oh, jeez. Okay.” </p><p>The thieving duo ducked out of sight of the trucks, circling back to the crown. Ellie followed her companion, voice nearly drowned out by the roaring vehicles traveling over the terrain. </p><p>“Alright, Henry, let’s do this.” </p><p>They slipped around each spire in the crown, inching closer with each foot. Henry watched two, three, four trucks pass. </p><p>“Fifth is ours,” He told Ellie. </p><p>“We gotta be quick,” She said, driving a gloved fist into her palm. “You take the driver side?” </p><p>Henry nodded. </p><p>They ducked low, traveling under the windows of the last vehicle. Henry circled the back, jogging to catch up to the door. He had to have his hands free, so Ellie better be quick. He bided his steps, waiting. </p><p>“Go!” </p><p>Henry jerked the door open the same time Ellie opened the passenger. He launched himself in, whipping the guy’s gun away before his head could even turn. He shoved the barrel of the gun into the driver’s ribs and pushed him out of the way. </p><p>He took over driving as Ellie took the guy in a headlock, a long, sharp knife pointed into his throat. </p><p>“Don’t! Don’t!” The tattered hat had fallen off the guy’s head, his hands were raised in the air. “Please!” </p><p>“Don’t fucking move, then,” Ellie said, covering the guy in snow as she looked up. “You good?” </p><p>Henry nodded. He confiscated the gun for himself, reaching for the wheel with both hands.  </p><p>“Alright, Hat Boy,” Ellie winced over the guy’s head at Henry. “Behave and we’ll try and leave you alive. We just want into the complex.” </p><p>“Look, I don’t even want to fucking be here,” The guy’s hands were still in the air, eyes frantic. “Whatever you want, don’t do anything hasty.” </p><p>“What’s your name?” </p><p>“Chip.” </p><p>“Who’s leading the Toppats right now?” </p><p>“Oh God,” Chip said, wincing as the knife touched the base of his throat. “No one. Divisions are leading divisions, our Kings are all gone, dead, arrested.” </p><p>“I don’t believe that,” Ellie said coldly. </p><p>“Look, lady, believe what you want!” Chip said, wiggling his fingers in an odd sort of gesture. “These guys are crumbling and I’ve got a plan out and I wanna be alive to do it. Keep me out of your weird shit.” </p><p>He felt like Ellie was looking at him but he couldn’t decipher anything. The gates were coming up. </p><p>“Look, here,” Chip said, “There will be a security guy up ahead. I’m headed to garage 6 for perishable goods and fragile bombs.”</p><p>“Headed to garage 6,” Henry said over the headset. </p><p>“Yeah, that doesn’t mean anything to me,” Charles reminded him. “If you can get the tracker I gave you set up I’ll try to get an eye on a map of the place.” </p><p>“What are we connecting it to?” Ellie asked Henry, but Charles must have heard her over Henry’s comm. </p><p>“Literally anything with wifi,” He said. “I’ll take it from there.” </p><p>Chip was staring between them both with large eyes, looking like he’d like to shank them both. </p><p>The gates came up, leading into the inclined underground. Henry pushed back his hood, ripped off his scarf and goggles. He reached for the guy’s toppled hat, placing it on his own head.  </p><p>His stomach twisted and he gripped the wheel a little more tightly. </p><p>“He’s not even looking up,” Ellie said, flattening herself against the seat. “Some security.” </p><p>“Look, we got spanked this year, alright?” Chip grumbled. “There’s not a lot of people here anymore.” </p><p>Henry was sweating profusely as they passed by. His coat was suffocating him. </p><p>“Aw, they were nice enough to make signs for us,” Ellie said, staring at the arrows and numbers painted on the concrete wall. “Four through six is to the right.” </p><p>“Mmhm,” Henry swung the truck to the right, driving through what looked like a parking garage in a really shitty city. </p><p>“There’s going to be people waiting to receive this shipment,” Chip said, flinching as Ellie repositioned the knife. “They’re waiting for me.” </p><p>Henry looked at Ellie. </p><p>How were they going to do this? He could just go on the attack. Bad idea. If they let Chip talk to them, he’d rat them out and they were done. Ask for a diversion? Charles would be super up for that, but that would leave their only line of escape out of reach. </p><p>Henry slowed the truck, putting it into park. </p><p>Ellie and Chip stared at him with equal bewilderment. </p><p>He gestured to the Toppat. “We’re taking him with us. Leaving the truck here.” </p><p>“And where are we going?” Ellie asked, fairly. </p><p>Henry pointed to the utility door nestled next to an elevator. </p><p>“I like it,” She said, letting go of the clan member to twist her hands into his shirt. “Move, let’s go.” </p><p>Henry took the guy’s arm in a fierce grip, ready to get going. </p><p>“Wait,” Ellie said. </p><p>He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She shoved her goggles up, giving him a look at her craft expression. </p><p>“He said he was transporting <em>fragile bombs</em>,” She reminded him, and the two thieves beamed. </p><p>A truck bursting into flames made for an excellent distraction without tying up their method of escape. They tossed the incendiary grenade and ran for it, shoving the Toppat into the utility room ahead of them. </p><p>“Nice,” Henry said, listening to faint shouts. </p><p>“That was our only <em>food</em>,” Chip whined. “Why couldn’t you assholes wait a few weeks?” </p><p>“Let’s ditch the extra baggage, Henry,” Ellie gestured lazily with the knife. “There’s gotta be some rope around here.” </p><p>There wasn’t, but zip ties and duct tape were a perfectly acceptable substitute, and they left Chip lying in the corner of the room. </p><p>“Thanks for the truck,” Ellie told him as Henry gave her a lift up into the vent shaft. </p><p>He smiled, placed the hat back on the clan member’s head, and hopped up to be pulled in himself. </p><p>Yeah, this qualified for a Best Team Ever high five. </p><p>“Uh, guys?” Charles sounded perturbed. “Why do I see fire?” </p><p>“Huh.” Ellie scratched her chin. “That must have been a decent blast.” </p><p>Henry was already moving ahead, peering through vents to try to find anything with a computer. Laptop. Alexa. A modern vending machine, really anything. </p><p>That looked promising. Henry squinted. Almost looked like a call center. All ugly carpet, desks and old-looking phones. And best of all, it looked empty. </p><p>“Got something?” Ellie asked. </p><p>He positioned himself and knocked out the grate, catching it before it fell. </p><p>He did not, however, catch himself from falling face first into an oak desk. </p><p>Henry lost his bearings. Honestly, he might have temporarily knocked himself out. On a desk. He feebly struggled, like he was trying to swim through the air, jolting upright with a brand-new headache and tasting blood. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Ellie was next to him, shaking his shoulder without delicacy. “You alright?” </p><p>Henry nodded, steeling himself against the tilting room. Embarrassing. </p><p>He slapped the tracker into her hand, motioning for her to go away. He felt like he could vomit, honestly, right here on the ugly ass carpet. </p><p>“You will not believe what I just witnessed,” Ellie said over the headset, exasperated. “What an idiot.” </p><p>Henry narrowed his eyes at her. </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Charles asked. </p><p>“Oh, I’ll describe it in detail later,” Ellie kicked a rolling chair out of the way to get to a desktop. “I’ve got your thing plugged in.” </p><p>“Great!” The pilot shuffled audibly as Henry tried to take deep breaths again. “Give me a second, okay?” </p><p>Henry’s stomach lurched. He thought for a second he was genuinely going to throw up before the lights all went black. </p><p>The sound of dozens of computers simultaneously powering down was followed by an unearthly screeching. </p><p>Henry jerked his headset off, covering his ears. Ellie was swearing behind him. </p><p>He reached for the gun he’d taken from Chip, aiming it at a blank wall. </p><p>Nope, a gun cocked to his left. </p><p>“Gun down,” A male voice said, “Hands up.” </p><p>Henry couldn’t see Ellie. He didn’t move. They’d set off something and the power was gone, including the headsets. </p><p>“Hands up!” </p><p>The order came again, and Henry slowly lowered the gun onto the desk with a soft clack. </p><p>He dared look to his left, seeing two men and a woman, all armed and aiming. Ellie was somewhere behind him, he could see them looking between them both. </p><p>“You too,” The middle guy said, “Hands up.” </p><p>Charles. Had he gotten anything from the second it was powered up? Did he realize they were unable to respond? Surely he’d figure it out soon. Then what? Henry hadn’t asked. He assumed they’d have to wait for reinforcements. Or find a way to wiggle out on their own. </p><p>There was something about the middle one that was bugging him. He squinted against his concussed vision. </p><p>They met eyes, and there was a startled look of recognition. </p><p>“Wh- Henry?” The man didn’t lower his weapon even as he looked him over. “Where’ve you been?” </p><p>Oh! Oh, he knew this one. What’s his name. Went by his last name. </p><p>“Hampton,” He said, feeling hopeful and drained all at once. </p><p>“Tell your friend to keep her hands up,” Hampton told him, pushing back the brim of his hat. “You can move yours.” </p><p>Henry slowly lowered his hands, turning to Ellie. </p><p>She looked like she’d been slapped, screaming questions at him with her expression alone. She raised her hands but she didn’t break eye contact. </p><p>Oh boy. </p><p>Henry turned back around. “Hampton-”</p><p>“Now hold on,” The leader said, weapon now pointed at Ellie and a calmer tone coloring his voice. “We can come to an agreement, here. What have you been up to?”</p><p>‘Stealing,’ Henry said, not about to tell a Toppat member he was actively on a strike team for their organization. He liked his innards where they were. </p><p>“Typical,” Hampton laughed. “Ah. Oh, this is Katie,” He nodded to his left, “And, well. He goes by Ruffian. Part of my little team, here on the outpost.”  </p><p>Henry nodded. He couldn’t ask Charles for help. He’d take a helicopter bursting into the side of the building right now. Everyone’s guns were pointed at Ellie. Sweat trickled down his neck. </p><p>“We wondered why you went AWOL,” The man continued, tilting his head curiously. “They would have snapped you up, you know. You did some good work.” </p><p>Henry nodded again. He felt like he couldn’t take a full breath. </p><p>“Look, I’ll be up front with you,” He lowered his weapon altogether, slowly, though the other two kept theirs trained on Ellie. “We’re soon to be defectors-”</p><p>“<em>Hampton!</em>” The girl gaped at him. He waved at her.  </p><p>“No, no, you don’t know Henry,” The clan member smiled. “Just from the Toppats. We’re really suffering and no one’s really helping the lower-tier members out. Not like it used to. So we’re planning on skipping town.” </p><p>“Huh,” Ellie’s voice was firm, “Chip one of yours, then?” </p><p>Hampton looked visibly surprised. “Uh, yeah?” </p><p>“Oh, he’s in the utility closet in between the entrance and garage 6,” Ellie said helpfully. “Ran into him on the way here.” </p><p>“Garage 6?” Hampton repeated. “The on-fire garage 6?”</p><p>Oh yeah. Henry had the grace to look embarrassed. Maybe they should have thought of that. </p><p>The Ruffian flew out of the room, scattering papers in his breeze. They fluttered onto the ugly carpet, leaving two for two. An even match. </p><p>“We left him totally unhurt,” Ellie said, and now Henry understood where she was coming from. “We aren’t here for a body count or anything.” </p><p>Hampton pressed his lips together. He nodded, and Katie lowered her firearm. </p><p>“She your partner?” He asked Henry and proceeded to not wait for an answer. “We could use you, you know. Part of my team, instead. Leave the Toppats behind.” </p><p>“Isn’t your kind all about ‘Toppats for life’ or something?” Ellie asked. </p><p>Henry shot her a look. He hoped the ‘shut the fuck up, dumbass’ didn’t have to be signed to be grasped. </p><p>“Well sure,” Katie said, “When we aren’t starving to death.” </p><p>“We’re leaving in a couple weeks,” Hampton told Henry, “But if you’re here we can move this up. Do it tonight.” </p><p>That might fix a lot of problems. They might be willing to exchange information for being helped out of the complex. Not that it seemed that hard, honestly, there had to be something more to this. </p><p>Henry took a slow breath, lifting his chin. </p><p>The door slammed open so hard it dented the drywall, a shot fired into the room. </p><p>All of them took cover, Henry’s head spinning as he and Ellie hit the floor. He saw Hampton and Katie duck out of sight, behind a partition dividing the room. </p><p>He toppled, knocking backwards into a chair that went crashing into another desk. The gunman was on him before he could even wince at the mistake.   </p><p>Henry’s heart was in his throat, staring into Charles’ cool, focused eyes over the barrel of a gun. For a moment he was unrecognizable, save his military uniform and the signature headphones around his neck. </p><p>The relief and recognition washed away the cold look. He immediately pointed his weapon away from Henry, a tentative half-smile curled on his face in a split second. </p><p>He knew what was going to happen before it did. Henry grabbed his wrist, yanking him down until he could grab his sleeve and pull him off his feet. </p><p>The shot fired over Charles’ head and Henry used his weight to keep the pilot <em>down</em>. </p><p>“I have it, Hampton, I’ve got it!” He shouted over the office, straddling and pinning his friend down by the shoulder. If he’d shot Charles after they’d almost reached an agreement- </p><p>He laughed, panicked, looking down to reassure him. Henry immediately froze. Charles’ eyes were wide, lips parted, something stricken in his expression. Utterly destroyed.  </p><p>Oh god. Oh. Despite having just screamed across a room, no words came to him now.  </p><p>Henry’s clammy hand grabbed Charles’, squeezing it tightly as he could. It wasn’t that. It wasn’t that, it was okay. He tried to convey that, lips working but nothing coming out. </p><p>“Henry!” Ellie crawled forward on her stomach, more like a tired worm than a military agent. She stopped still when she saw who he had. “Charles?!”</p><p>She didn’t have to be told. Charles’ gun was swiped out of his hand. He didn’t fight. Henry didn’t even have to pin him, really, he just wanted one hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Look, it’s all okay,” Ellie was whispering, realizing the frantic situation, “Couple of these guys are defecting. You almost got us shot there, Rambo.” </p><p>Charles rubbed a hand over his face, visibly shivering. </p><p>Henry let him go, standing slowly. </p><p>Hampton and Katie had their guns trained on him. </p><p>“I took care of it,” He said, slowly, mind racing on how to get them out of it now. “But there’s going to be more. If you’re going to leave-”</p><p>Hampton nodded, slowly. He took a visible breath before he nodded again, breaking eye contact and ushering Katie out. </p><p>Henry lowered his hands, leaning heavily on a nearby desk. </p><p>The trio was left in silence, and alone. Finally. </p><p>Ellie looked visibly shaken for the first time since Henry had ever met her. Charles looked like a man wakening from sleep, shaking his head and taking back his weapon. </p><p>“We need to get outside,” He told the two without looking at them, “I had to come in, copter’s nearby.” </p><p>Henry and Ellie exchanged wary glances. </p><p>“We didn’t-” Ellie began. </p><p>“We’re cutting our losses, guys,” Charles was pale and he looked a mess. “If we don’t go now, we don’t go at all.” </p><p>“The mission-”</p><p>“-Failed, and now I’m getting both of you out of here,” Charles offered a hand, but Ellie was using a nearby desk instead. “Stay on me. They have to know I’m here by now..” </p><p>Maybe they'd be too busy with the fire. Henry couldn't articulate the thought, mind feeling like it was stuffed with fluffing. He staggered after Charles, determined not to let him out of his sight.</p><p>The door was still open. Charles swept out the door, down a hallway that could have been any old office building. The smell was musty, like rainwater had leaked in through the windows. He seemed to know where he was going, quick and quiet and with his weapon ready. He beckoned them closer, until they were nearly touching. Henry was torn between being horrified at the situation and absolutely enamored. </p><p> A focused and in-charge Charles was incredibly attractive, it was just unfair he was flaunting it while Henry felt like the moral equivalent of a blobfish.</p><p>He had them stop, right by a partially-open door in the shabby grey walls. Artificial light poured through the cracked opening. </p><p>Their exit. </p><p>“Okay, so…” Charles looked back, staring between them both. “Uh, am I the only one with a weapon?”</p><p>Whoops. Both thieves nodded. </p><p>“Greeaat,” Charles groaned, looking up at the ceiling. “Alright. Okay. So we need to make a run for it. Easy. I need you both ahead of me so I can cover you. Both of you know how to get the helicopter operational, right?” </p><p>Henry’s head shot up, a fire blazing through his veins. Over his dead body. </p><p>“Not a chance, soldier boy,” Ellie said over Henry’s shoulder. “It’s all of us or none.” </p><p>“Yeah, well you really messed this up and if I get shot, you’re getting out of here and <em>you</em> can do the debriefing,” Charles hissed at them both, “‘Cause now I don’t really want to do it!” </p><p>Henry was nearly toe-to-toe with Charles, seething. The pilot was staring him down, equally fired up. </p><p>“Get out of my face, Henry,” </p><p>His breath ghosted Henry's skin.</p><p>The thief wasn't intimidated, not even a little bit. Not by him, the self-sacrificing buffoon.</p><p>“Make me.” </p><p>“Alright, both of you stop,” Ellie tugged them apart, a hand on each of their shoulders. “Henry, if the dumbass gets shot we’ll just go get him. He can’t make us leave him if he’s currently bleeding out.” </p><p>There was a point in that. Henry narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Look, let’s just go,” Charles took a breath, exhaling in frustration. “The longer we take the worse this is going to be.” </p><p>Ellie and Henry traded looks, positioning themselves at the door. </p><p>He hated this. He hated every instant of this. </p><p>“Alright,” Charles said behind them. “When I tell you to go, you guys go. Keep running and do. Not. Stop.” </p><p>Both of them waited a second more, and then burst through the door. </p><p>Surely there had been a better way to do this, Henry thought, trying to block everything out but the straight run to the helicopter. </p><p>He saw Ellie tossing fire grenades at the tiny group of guards and yeah, that would have been a good idea. He just felt numb, off-kilter. Not himself. </p><p>He couldn't even feel the wind anymore, the sounds slurring into a blurred sort of noise. Oh, he definitely had a concussion. He reached the aircraft first and leapt in, Ellie colliding with his back. </p><p>He pushed her ahead, looking back, ready to leap back out if his pilot was a little too far away, damn the costs. He was nearly run over by Charles himself, unharmed and looking utterly pissed. </p><p>He shoved them both aside to reach the controls. They were in the air, bullets hitting the side of the aircraft, and then they were out of range. </p><p>Henry's weak knees nearly gave out and he sat down hard, swallowing down nausea as he tried to convince himself that everyone was alright.</p><p>Ellie ripped off her coat, leaning forward to breathe with her head on her knees. Henry patted her shoulder, staggering to his feet. </p><p>Walking in a moving helicopter was hard ordinarily, extremely hard under the traumas he just endured. He made it anyhow, peering into the cockpit. </p><p>Charles’ knuckles were white. Henry gave the other seat a glance before he slid to sit down on the floor. Not recommended, but if he passed out while standing he might hit something he shouldn't.</p><p>Charles was gulping down air, a sheen of sweat on his skin and more distraught than Henry had ever seen. </p><p>What did he say? Thanks for the rescue? That would have been fine ordinarily, he could have made it a little hammy and got the pilot blushing perhaps, but the exchange they had in there was not cute or tender or sweet. </p><p>“Are you a Toppat?” Charles’ voice was controlled. Calm. </p><p>Unrecognizable. </p><p>Henry swallowed, hard. </p><p>“Henry.” </p><p>“No,” He answered honestly, “I was never a member.” </p><p>Charles nodded to himself, slowly. “Just uh…what? Work?” </p><p>“Little jobs,” His voice couldn’t be audible, but somehow Charles heard him anyway. “They wanted to recruit me. I kept running away.” </p><p>Neither of them said anything. Henry just listened to the drone overhead, words exhausting him. His head was still spinning and he was more nauseous than ever. </p><p>Charles reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed, hard. </p><p>It hurt. Henry felt better. </p><p>He exhaled, letting the touch soak into him. </p><p>“Thanks,” Henry said, and he meant a lot in that single word. </p><p>Thanks for risking your life for us. For stepping in and reminding us why you’re here. For coming up with plans when I can’t. For believing me. </p><p>Charles squeezed his shoulder again. </p><p>Ellie popped her head in. Henry wasn’t sure so many people should be up here. He wasn’t moving. </p><p>“Hey, that was a decent rescue,” The redhead aknowledged, “Thanks for coming in.” </p><p>Henry wasn’t thanking him for <em>that</em> part of it. They were doing fine on their own. </p><p>“Of course,” He and Ellie traded a fist bump, which was adorable and Henry rolled his eyes at them. “I've always got a plan.” </p><p>Of course he did. </p><p>Henry leaned back, against something that was probably really expensive and shouldn’t be leaned on. He looked up between them both, settling on Charles. </p><p>Boy, they were doing a really horrible job at this Triple Threat thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Three different ideals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your continued support! I hope you all have as much fun reading as I do writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was draped over his couch like a dead man. Facedown, still dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants, trying to get his panic under control. Above his head, he twirled a pencil around his fingers. </p><p>Ellie was sitting on the arm of the couch, reading. She didn’t say anything and didn’t need to. Henry didn’t really want to talk. </p><p>He’d messed up, sure, he really shook Charles’ faith in him. But even for a second, that split second, he really believed he was a spy. Turned against him that quick. </p><p>Henry liked to think he didn’t have a ton of fears. This had been an obsessive thought that turned to a worry, to an anxiety, a fear and now it was his reality. There was nothing left he could do but wait for a decision and it was killing him inside. Killing Charles, too. </p><p>Ellie suspected something. Especially when Charles hadn’t shown up the next couple days, saying he was busy and no other explanation. She asked once and then hadn’t again. Henry really, really didn’t want to talk. </p><p>They really were falling apart. Not only had they cocked up the mission, that looming wedge had finally fallen between them. </p><p>A knock at the door. </p><p>Henry twirled the pencil around his left fingers. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s not locked,” Ellie called out, “Charles.” </p><p>Henry groaned. He could hear said pilot step into the apartment. Close the door. The step of his boots over carpet, scuffling slightly on his heels. Then silence. Not even the flip of a page. </p><p>“Hey,” The voice was gentle. </p><p>Henry tossed the pencil onto the table with a clatter, looking up with tired eyes and a blank stare. </p><p>Charles visibly winced. He looked exhausted as well, with bags under his eyes and his jacket wrinkled. He scratched his cheek, absently, watching Henry as if he might burst into flames. </p><p>He didn’t want this. It was something so minor. It was nothing. Why did it change so much for him? </p><p>Ellie didn’t move and didn’t offer to move. Henry appreciated her more than anything at that moment. He’d crumble if he was left alone right now. </p><p>“So…” The other man ran his hand through his hair, moving to tentatively sit on the coffee table. Like he had the day Henry moved in. “Yeah.” </p><p>Henry met his eyes, jaw firm. Don’t let him see anything. Keep it together. </p><p>Ellie looked between them, lowering her book. She said she wasn’t going to talk, but she’d be there in case Henry’s worse case scenario came true. </p><p>It wouldn’t, she reassured him, and reassured him again now with a small nod. It’s Charles. </p><p>Henry reached for his pencil again, brushing against his jacket. The pilot stared down at him, suddenly uncertain. </p><p>He flipped onto his back, twirling the pencil again. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re mad at me,” The pilot said, leaning back on his arms. “I get it.” </p><p>Mad wasn’t really the word he would use. Henry stopped twirling the pencil, resting his hand against his chest. </p><p>“Fine. Whatever. I was mad at first too. But now we have to just deal with this and I really need you to work with me for it all to be okay.” </p><p>Henry signed up to the ceiling, keeping calm. </p><p>‘You’re going to tell them.’ </p><p>Charles sighed, loudly, moving to lean forward instead. He buried his face in his hands, rubbing his face like he was trying to wake up. </p><p>Henry reached out and touched his knee, making the other jump. </p><p>‘Do you have any idea what they’ll do?’ </p><p>They have something like the Wall? Worse, probably, they might actually enlist him and send him off somewhere. </p><p>Not a chance in hell. He was out of here way before that happened. </p><p>“There would probably just going to be a meeting to talk about it,” Charles said, “About you being a Toppat.” </p><p>“I’m not a Toppat,” Henry snapped tiredly. </p><p>“Yeah, look, I know.” Charles’ headset was around his neck and he wouldn’t stop touching it. “But that’s how they’d see it. You know. If they find out.” </p><p>“Then why,” Henry sat up, nearly dislodging Ellie from her silent post, “The <em>fuck</em> would you want to tell them about it, Charles?”</p><p>“Because,” The pilot scooted even closer up, until his knees bumped into Henry’s hip, “If they ever find out about this on their own, it would be way, way worse.” </p><p>“Look,” Ellie snapped her book shut, crossing one leg over the other. “What I just don’t get is why it matters.” </p><p>“It <em>matters</em>-” Charles began and was immediately interrupted. </p><p>“More than anything else, I mean.” Ellie gestured between herself and Henry in an exaggerated manner. “We’re thieves, Charles! We’re criminals! Nothing about that is any worse than what Henry and I had on our records in the first place!” </p><p>“You’re reformed,” Charles took up for them, “You work with us.” </p><p>Ellie looked affronted. Henry wrinkled his nose, shaking his head like he was dispelling a bad dream. </p><p>“Try again, Golden Boy,” Ellie tapped him on the shoulder with her paperback. “I’m here because I like not having to move states every so often and, for some godforsaken reason, I actually enjoy being around you two morons.” </p><p>Charles looked hurt. Henry knew there was a dissonance there. He waved his hand at him, getting his attention. </p><p>‘Reformed is the wrong word,’ He told him, ‘We haven’t stopped being us.’ </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” The normally upbeat pilot tugged at his sleeves. “Yeah. Let me try again. You’re two thieves and you’re good people. We are pitted against the Toppats and the idea that you’ve worked with them makes you...it makes you <em>compromised</em>. Does that make more sense?” </p><p>“See, now, I’d actually accept that,” Ellie replied, pushing herself off the couch. </p><p>Henry stared after her. Instead of abandoning him to one of the worst conversations he’s had in his lifetime, she merely poked around his kitchen before continuing to speak. </p><p>“It’s Henry who you kinda want to screw over,” She called across the room. </p><p>Charles looked back over at him, crossing his arms over his knees. His expression was earnest, headphones nearly falling off his neck.  </p><p>“So if this goes through, there’s going to be a meeting,” Charles said, earnest, “But this way I would get to be there. And the General. So yeah. We could spend it telling them how much you’ve helped us over the past couple years.” </p><p>Henry held his closed fist out. Charles stared at it. </p><p>He gave it a gentle little nudge with his own. </p><p>“No,” Henry said, afraid he was going to laugh and spoil his own words, “Hold your hand out.”</p><p>Charles did. Henry dropped the pilot’s own keys into his hand, having snatched them from his jacket pocket earlier in the conversation. </p><p>‘Still a thief,’ He signed, ‘Always will be. It wouldn’t be hard to build a case against me.’ </p><p>Charles closed his hand, keys jangling in his palm. He shoved it back into his jacket pocket and looked back up, soft eyes deadly serious. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” He told Henry, “I know you’re a thief. You’re a thief. You’re my-” </p><p>He seemed to freeze, eyes widening comically. “-Friend.”</p><p>Ellie peered over the refrigerator door in disapproval. She signed behind his back, calling him a chicken in much ruder language. </p><p>Henry snorted, warmth flooding his chest again. </p><p>“The only thing that matters is you aren’t spying on our operation for the Toppats,” Charles managed to recover, “Once that’s settled, we can go back to being a team together!” </p><p>“A team with hell of a losing streak right now,” Ellie grumbled from the kitchen. </p><p>Neither man seemed to pay attention. </p><p>What would Charles have done if he had been a spy? Four days ago, he’d probably assume the guy would just let him go. No questions asked. That certainty had been punted out the window of a ten-story building and was nowhere to be found. Shattered on impact. </p><p>The look in his eyes before he recognized Henry was burned into his memory forever. For multiple reasons, to be honest. </p><p>It was another sliver of Charles he was being allowed to see, but he wasn’t sure he’d wanted to see that. To know that he could make him angry, make him doubt him. </p><p>Henry stepped on his boot and Charles looked back over, expectant, patient as always. </p><p>‘I need you to understand something.’ </p><p>The pilot was waiting. He was wiggling one of his heels nonstop against the ugly apartment carpet, arms hung over his knees. </p><p>‘If you tell them,’ Henry looked him in the eyes, giving Charles every bit of honesty he possessed, ‘I will leave.’ </p><p>Charles stilled. He kept looking at his hands, like they’d backtrack that train of thought. But no, Henry was done. That was it, the truth. Out in the open at last. </p><p>It finally happened. </p><p>He was going to have to choose. </p><p>‘I’m still not trusted,’ The thief watched Charles absorb every word with the sort of intensity he used out on the field, ‘And I never will be if you let this get out.’ </p><p>“Henry,” The pilot’s voice was tender and a sucker punch at the same time. “I’m…you know. I have a duty to these things, and this is my division. It’s my job.” </p><p>Henry wasn’t going to keep repeating his profession to him. He just raised an eyebrow. ‘I want to stay.’ </p><p>Selfish? Oh yes, absolutely. He never claimed to be a selfless human being. He didn’t <em>want</em> to disappear into the shadows, let Charles keep his honor and step out of this life for good. </p><p>He wanted to stay. To attempt more missions with the haphazard gusto they were known for, to listen to Ellie gossip about the girl soldiers and challenge him to pickpocketing matches, to hear Charles’ excited off pitch singing during missions and learn more about who this incredible, versatile person really was. </p><p>He didn’t want to lose them. </p><p>“Don’t let me lose this.”</p><p>There. He saw the words strike. Charles met his eyes with the most devastated expression yet. Ellie raised both her eyebrows behind them, looking both squeamish and impressed. </p><p>She made a quick motion. Henry nodded. She could leave. </p><p>The poor girl. She was so uncomfortable with the conversation she didn’t even say goodbye to them. He’d make it up to her later. Come by in the morning with her favorite coffee-doughnut combination or something. </p><p>You know. If he was still here. </p><p>“I’m not a spy,” Henry told Charles as the door closed. “I never was. I won’t be.” </p><p>“I know,” The other looked miserable. “Yeah. I believe you, Hen.” </p><p>By every deity ever thought of, he would never let any other soul get away with calling him something that stupid.</p><p>Charles didn’t seem to notice the grimace that crossed his face, clearly lost in thought. </p><p>He’d never had made it as a thief himself. He was way too much of a rule follower. Although. </p><p>Henry smiled bitterly unnoticed. He’d probably have made it with the Toppats himself. Not only did he have some wild chaotic energy the rest of those crackheads seemed to share, they were pretty big on hierarchy and rules. That was part of what scared Henry away. Once you started laying expectation on him, having people rely on him, that shit was scary. </p><p>Of course, now he was literally working alongside (within?) the government itself. He went from a nobody to a common thief to a wanted criminal, to a government ally and an escaped convict and now? Now Henry Stickmin was a covert ops agent part of a team with people on it that he’d readily take a bullet for. </p><p>Ah. </p><p>That was why it hurt. </p><p>Neat.</p><p>Henry stood up, waving Charles’ concerned look off, needing to just think a second. Keep his face from being seen. </p><p>He leaned on the countertop, resting his head on his arms. He told himself from the get-go that he wasn’t going to get too attached. Then Ellie got nervous and that bothered him for some reason, and now Charles was struggling to choose them over his profession and that scared him, and now he understood why. </p><p>He cared more than they did. He wanted this team, this life, this <em>family</em> more than either of them. The realization stung harder than it had any right to. </p><p>He knew it was childish. Selfish. He was a grown man, he lived this long without anyone in his corner. It shouldn’t bother him this much. </p><p>Henry recovered himself, pushing himself upright and turning around to see Charles right there. </p><p>His first instinct was to kick him in the shins, but he barely held back. Only because it was Charles. </p><p>The other was standing still, arms crossed over his chest and expression solemn but direct. </p><p>“If this ever,” Charles started seriously, poking Henry in the shoulder, “Comes to light, all three of us will pay. You, yes. And me. And uh, probably Ellie too. By affiliation.” </p><p>Hope. Henry couldn’t stomp out the delighted embers floating around his chest fast enough. </p><p>“I hope you understand what you’re asking me to do,” The pilot said seriously, “Because it’s kind of a big deal.” </p><p>If only he knew. Henry was all too aware of the fact. Enough so that he really expected Charles to choose the opposite route. A slow smile was spreading over his face. </p><p>‘You won’t mention it?’ He quirked an eyebrow. Waiting. </p><p>Charles tilted his head back and exhaled, shoulders slumping with the effort. “No.” </p><p>Embers turned into a blaze. Henry just about burst from it, the flood of warmth and gratitude and <em>affection</em> that temporarily filled every gap and crack within his soul. </p><p>Never satisfied with just getting what he wanted, Henry took it a step further. He grabbed Charles by the front of his shirt, getting a good look at the thunderstruck look on his face. He pulled him close, hugging him tightly enough his rib bones were near to crack. </p><p>He dug his hands into the back of Charles’ jacket, resting his chin on his shoulder. He could feel his heartbeat. A rapid thud, then slow arms coming up to wrap around his waist. </p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> He’d been craving this.  </p><p>Charles’ thumbs were brushing little circles against his sweatshirt, tense muscles slowly relaxing against Henry’s frame. His head tilted to rest against the thief’s and Henry closed his eyes. </p><p>Yes, he knew very well how much Charles was giving up for this. He was protecting him by keeping this under wraps. He wasn’t used to being subdued but it was rather humbling.  </p><p>He appreciated him. Valued him. He was grateful and he’d make this up to him somehow. With something better than a coffee-doughnut, he just had to think of something. </p><p>But he was lingering. </p><p>Henry backed off, reluctantly stepped out of Charles’ arms. </p><p>The other was smiling, something tender and a little too understanding flitting onto his face. Henry cleared his throat. </p><p>He loved the idiot. Spacy, bold, wildcard of a rule-follower he was. </p><p>The two of them were quiet, letting the moment settle. Henry signed, eyes still just to the right of Charles’ shoulder. </p><p>‘I need to apologize to Ellie.’ </p><p>Charles laughed. </p><p>“Yeah,” He was fiddling with his headset again, “Things uh…got a little tense for a second.” </p><p>Henry didn’t like apologizing. He felt like he couldn't do it in a way that would sound honest. But maybe he could crack open his Locked Chest of All Emotions for a second. </p><p>‘Thank you.’ He was going too far, past the point of no return, ‘I want to stay here. Do this.’ </p><p>“Yeah,” Charles’ hands were in his pockets and he suddenly looked so <em>young</em>. “Me too, you know? We’ve got a good thing going.” </p><p>Henry thought he masked his dubiousness but of course the pilot caught it anyway. </p><p>“It’ll get better,” He promised. “We’ll get into our groove and everything is going to be great.” </p><p>The thief smiled up at the ceiling. This was both painfully awkward and incredibly healing. He felt embarrassed and <em>so much better</em>. </p><p>“Also, uh…” The other man moved Ellie’s forgotten book across the counter, “Thanks for understanding where I’m at.” </p><p>Yeah, this was getting painfully honest between them. Henry’s mouth felt dry. </p><p>‘I get it,’ He told Charles, still avoiding direct eye contact. ‘Military boy.’ </p><p>Charles snorted, softly, flipping through the pages. </p><p>“Look, I’ve-” The pilot struggled, “I’ve been in the army for a long time. I plan on retiring here. If you two don’t kill me first.” </p><p>Henry had a lot he’d like to say. Not a chance in hell, to begin with. You’re living forever if I can do anything about it. How long is a long time? How did you get to this point? </p><p>Instead, he fumbled out a question lower on his priority list. </p><p>‘We’re in the army?’ </p><p>Charles stared at Henry’s hands. His head cocked, like a confused golden retriever. </p><p>“Say that again?” He requested. </p><p>‘Where we are now. Army?” </p><p>Charles’ eyes flicked from his hands to Henry’s face. A dumbfounded smile curled his lips. </p><p>“What- did you not- you don’t know what branch of the military we’re in?” </p><p>Henry shrugged.</p><p>Charles was speaking around giggles, wincing as he asked. “Henry, what branch of the military <em>I’m</em> in?” </p><p>He ought to be irritated at the other’s enjoyment. Henry couldn’t find it in his heart. He struggled not to smile, biting his lip. </p><p>‘Isn’t the air force where pilots are?’ </p><p>“Oh my god, no!” Charles covered his face with his hands, lowering himself onto the counter. “<em>Noooooo</em>.” </p><p>Henry couldn’t help laughing, watching as Charles had a full mental breakdown. Look, no one told him anything, alright? Everyone threw around words like ‘the government’ and ‘pilot’ and ‘covert ops’ and that meant jack shit to him. He spent most of his time avoiding authority, not working for it. </p><p>“That’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard,” Charles laughed, wiping his eyes. “Yeah, absolutely do not let anyone else hear you say that.” </p><p>He was actually crying. Henry snorted and was set off again, having to lean against the counter. </p><p>Charles was smiling at him when he straightened again, eyes crinkling at the corners. Henry had to shrug, making the other roll his eyes affectionately.</p><p>“Hey,” The pilot said with warmth, “Would you, uh, want to do something tomorrow? With me? Just, y'know. Kind of us.” </p><p>Henry’s eyebrows shot up. 100%. Absolutely. He nodded. </p><p>“Cool,” Charles scratched his lower lip with his thumb, “Yeah. Sounds good.” </p><p>The thief rested his elbow on the counter, gaze affectionate. </p><p>“Well,” His companion lifted both his shoulders, dropping them heavily, “I’m going to actually go take a nap. I’ve had a rough day. You don’t even know.” </p><p>Henry offered a sympathetic look. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Charles shrugged, reaching into his jacket pockets. “I’m just glad we’re alright. I’ll come by tomorrow-”</p><p>His expression turned suddenly quizzical. He turned his pockets inside out, looking up at Henry with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>He looked innocent. Charles’ lips twitched. </p><p>“Henry?” He asked, patting his trouser pockets. </p><p>Henry tossed his keys to him. Charles caught them, shaking his head. </p><p>Henry tossed his wallet afterwards. It was also caught, the expression turning dubious. </p><p>His cell phone. Charles was staring, dubious turning a bit stunned. </p><p>Henry clasped his hands behind his back, smiling sweetly. The pilot was staring, not exactly in a bad sort of way. It was that look of intrigue again, so poignant it could knock him over. </p><p>The ex-convict brought both his hands out, dollar bills in his left hand and Charles’ ID in his right. </p><p>He held them out, offering. </p><p>They were taken from his hands so gently. Charles’ gaze was flitting him up and down. </p><p>Oh, if he found this hot Henry could absolutely use this. He watched the pilot through half-lidded eyes, a smug confidence oozing from every pore. </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Charles had a handful of his own items and trying to stow them away. “I get it. You’re a menace.” </p><p>Spoken with a blush, a smile. Henry shrugged, leaning back against the countertop. </p><p>“See you tomorrow?” He asked the pilot, smooth as hell. </p><p>“Yeah,” His answering laugh was bit breathless. “Sounds great.” </p><p>Henry watched him leave, biting the inside of his cheek. That's right. Debonair thief Henry Stickmin, at your service, ace pilot Calvin. He smiled over his hand, cool and mysterious.</p><p>He waited until the door closed to punch his fist in the air, bouncing on the heels of his feet like a child. </p><p>Suave as fuck. That had been fantastic. Charles didn’t think he was a spy, he wouldn’t get Henry thrown out of the only damn home he’d ever had, and he had a date. Score. Glorious. </p><p>Finally, things were looking up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Henry has never watched a war movie in his life.</p><p>Up next: The boys learn a little more about each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Suave Couple of Morons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may notice the chapters have an end number. I believe it'll stay like that, we'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you wearing a blazer?” </p><p>Henry narrowed his eyes at Ellie, who snapped into another carrot stick with raised eyebrows. </p><p>She had an armchair instead of a couch in her room and had slung herself sideways in the seat, heeled shoes hanging off the arm. </p><p>This wasn’t the best start to this all. He didn’t realize his penchant for wearing casual clothes around his friends meant they thought he was a slob. </p><p>If he ever asked Charles out on a really nice date, he’d get to see Henry owned cufflinks. </p><p>Expensive, black-and-diamond, 100% stolen goods. </p><p>He <em>adored</em> luxury, after all. </p><p>‘I look nice,’ He signed, scowling so she could feel his irritation. </p><p>“You look like you have a job interview over the internet,” Ellie said, pointing at his nice jeans and sneakers with a carrot. </p><p>No one needed an interpretation for the gesture Henry made at her next. </p><p>“Well hello, fellow Coast Guards,” Charles popped his head into Ellie’s doorway, making Henry start and Ellie nearly choke to death. “Hey, I thought maybe you were up here, Henry.” </p><p>“Fellow <em>what</em> now?” Ellie coughed, squinting up at Charles. </p><p>Henry smacked the pilot in the arm. The other was still in uniform, headphones and jacket intact as always. </p><p>“Hey Ellie,” The pilot waved, cheerily, dazzling grin nearly blinding. “Nice to see you, but the two of us are off.” </p><p>“You kids have fun,” The redhead smirked at Henry. “I’ll be hanging out with some of the girls downstairs, so we all get to have a nice break from each other today.” </p><p>‘Don’t lie,’ Henry faked a concerned look, lip pouting. ‘We know you don’t have any friends outside of us.’ </p><p>He shoved Charles out of the room, dodging the returned paperback that hit the hallway wall. </p><p>The two scampered down the stairs in case Ellie came after them, giggling like teenagers. They nearly shoved each other down the steps, gaining their footing at the bottom and nearly running some poor kid over. </p><p>Henry staggered into Charles, who righted him with a laugh. </p><p>He didn’t move back upright, instead leaning in against his hands. </p><p>“Where are we going?” He asked, nearly into Charles’ ear. </p><p>“Flying!” The pilot said brightly. </p><p>Henry couldn’t help the stupid smile spreading across his face. Of course. No going out for coffee, a movie, dinner. Charles wanted to take him flying. </p><p>God, he loved this weirdo. </p><p>The two walked shoulder to shoulder, nearly tripping over one another. Henry was entirely smitten, smugly making eye contact with everyone the two of them passed on the way to his hangar. </p><p>“I’ve got it all set up,” Charles said, looking incredibly pleased with himself, “Officially you and I are looking for stray Toppats around their base.”</p><p>Henry’s heart fluttered. “And unofficially?”</p><p>That piercing, blinding grin was directed right at him. “We’re going flying.”  </p><p>Henry shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, soaking in the joy from the man next to him. Charles was all business as soon as they reached the helicopter, flinging himself into his seat and starting out this mission. Duo mission. </p><p>Henry hesitated, standing in the body of the aircraft. Charles was adjusting his headset, flipping things on. The sound was deafening as usual, an automatic adrenaline pusher in Henry’s veins. </p><p>Should he sit back here? That’s what he normally did, chatting with Ellie while Charles actually did work. He shifted, touching the side, feeling suddenly incredibly uncertain and uncomfortable. </p><p>“Come on and sit,” Charles called to him over and racket. “Come on. Up here, Henry.”  </p><p>Well. </p><p>Obediently, the ex-convict stepped forward, giving Charles a sideways glance. </p><p>His confident, distracted smile was the same as before every mission ever. Henry moved to sit in the chair, picking up the headset sitting on the seat. </p><p>Weird. He crossed his arms over his chest. You could definitely see better but he felt oddly exposed like this. The landscape pulled away, roaring noise quieting once they were in the air. </p><p>Charles was already singing something to himself, just quiet enough that Henry couldn’t make out the words. The base was left behind and they were led out into the rocky, snowing landscape below. </p><p>Yeah, this was nice. Henry leaned forward, careful not to touch anything. God there were a ton of things to touch in here. He and Ellie were both given Charles’ Crash Course in Getting a Helicopter Off the Ground but he honestly hadn’t retained much of it. He’d gladly leave the flying to him. </p><p>Henry took another curious look at his pilot. </p><p>Charles was still murmuring, checking things, and then turned a bright smile onto him. </p><p>Maybe he’d taken Henry flying because he knew he couldn’t run off if he became uncomfortable. This was getting overwhelming. </p><p>“Anything you want to see?” Charles asked him, over the drone above, “I’ll be explaining where we were, don’t worry about a thing. What do you want?”</p><p>Damn. Get him to agree not to hand him in to the authorities for judgement and suddenly Charles Calvin was willing to lie to his superiors about anything. </p><p>Henry bit the inside of his cheek. </p><p>‘Ocean?’ He signed, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Sure, coastline it is,” Charles said cheerfully. “Whatever you want.” </p><p>He jerked away, staring out the windows with a hot face. Shit, he was better at this than Henry was. That just couldn’t stand. </p><p>He could still see him in the reflection of the window, taken to humming and focusing on their flight. He couldn’t help a slow smile, crossing his arms a little tighter around himself. </p><p>Charles was just attractive. </p><p>He should have been surprised at himself the first time he thought that. He loved joking about hot military men (especially when Charles was around) but authority figures weren’t something he normally went for. And Charles was an authority figure whether he acted like it or not. He was entirely capable of leading missions on his own and being the head of a team. Even though Henry almost always took charge that was mostly due to Charles being so laid-back than anything else. </p><p>But that was part of his charm. </p><p>He’d not known exactly what to make of him when they first met. The General had told him the pilot’s name was Charlie, the pilot introduced himself lazily over the headset as Charles, and something about his voice had set Henry immediately at ease. </p><p>It shouldn’t have. His nonchalant attitude and casual words should have pissed him right off. He was the one risking his neck. But there truly, genuinely was something difficult in disliking Charles. He was calm, helpful, cheerful. Whatever Henry wanted him to do he did, trusting the thief just as much as Henry had to trust him. </p><p>He’d endeared himself quickly and Henry never once regretted it. </p><p>“Hey, uh, you doing okay?” </p><p>Henry turned back around, giving him a thumbs-up. Charles nodded, seemingly to himself, eyes flitting between Henry and the flight. </p><p>“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” He asked. </p><p>Henry smiled, crafty, absolutely smug. ‘You.’ </p><p>Yeah, that got him. Charles scratched his face, cheeks pink. Henry settled back in his seat, smirk softening to something tender. </p><p>“Yeah, hey,” Charles cleared his throat, “Before we start talking or anything, I need tell you something.”</p><p>There went his warm, snuggly feelings. Henry’s smile fell, replaced by a full-body cringe. </p><p>“No, no, nothing bad,” Charles winced himself, muttering something under his breath before continuing, “I just thought- you know. I’d say sorry.” </p><p>Nope. Henry shook his head, violently, waving his hands for emphasis. He didn’t want to hear it. He understood why Charles had wanted to tell, he didn’t want to talk about it. </p><p>“No, really,” The pilot gave Henry the saddest puppy eyes ever used against him. “Please.” </p><p>He felt a twitch in his left eye, rubbing it and waving Charles on. Weak. He was so weak. </p><p>Charles nodded to himself, solemn. </p><p>“You know, for a second there, back in the bunker…” He chewed on his lower lip, “I really doubted you for a second.” </p><p>He knew that. One look at his face and he’d known that immediately. It had knocked the wind out of him in a way unrelated to the table. </p><p>“I really did,” Charles was still not looking at Henry. “And I’m really sorry. I’m sorry I asked you about it, too. I should have believed in you.” </p><p>Henry swallowed. </p><p>He didn’t have to. He took a careful breath, deciding not to let this lie between them anymore. </p><p>“No,” He said, staring straight ahead. “I almost was. A Toppat.” </p><p>Charles was quiet. Henry didn’t look at him. </p><p>“They wanted to recruit me,” The thief told his companion, “I got scared, I stole something large and ran.”</p><p>He was talking a lot more the past couple months. Charles might not understand what a big deal that was. Speaking to be completely honest with him was a whole new level. Henry was uncomfortable. </p><p>“Before or after the airship,” Charles asked. </p><p>“Before,” Henry replied. “Didn’t work with the airship division.” </p><p>Charles nodded. He seemed to be contemplating that. </p><p>Henry was quiet. They had come to the coastline, dark blue waves misting to white at the edges. They crashed onto the beaches below, dark sand stretching from sea to cliffside. </p><p>Pretty. The helicopter tilted, banking slightly in, closer to the waves. So he could see the coastline. </p><p>I love you. </p><p>Henry let the words crash over him, let himself sit and think of them for a second instead of pushing them off. </p><p>He loved Charles. He knew that like he knew he loved shining, glittering objects, loved infamy, loved swiping things out of pockets and off countertops and loved the rush of adrenaline in high-risk situations. He loved Charles and that was just a part of him now. </p><p>He was different than Henry, importantly. ‘His type’ in the past hadn’t ever worked out for him and he thought he understood why, now. They were just like him. Self-serving and suspicious, too quick to judge and quicker to leave. </p><p>Charles was selfless, trusting, sturdy. He was kind, courageous, clever, enthusiastic, oblivious, and level-headed. </p><p>Sea foam washed the rocks below, misting over boulders and heading inland. He could smell the salt in the air. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>Henry looked over at the pilot. </p><p>“For telling me,” Charles clarified. He gave Henry a secret little smile. “It’s uh, kind of nice to know something about you. Like for sure.” </p><p>Henry wasn’t sure what was showing on his face. It must have been intriguing, because Charles kept glancing back at him. </p><p>He licked his lips. </p><p>“How old are you?” He asked the pilot. </p><p>“Don’t you know?” Charles looked surprised. “You said you were same as me.” </p><p>“Someone told me that,” Henry spoke before his sentence was even over. “I know you’re young to be an ace pilot.” </p><p>“That was true years ago,” Charles replied absently, “Not so much anymore.” </p><p>Henry’s heart was beating hard in his wrists. “No?” </p><p>“Nah,” He shrugged, smiling. “I got in the flying program without a bachelor’s. Literally straight out of high school, took a test and passed so they tossed me in.” </p><p>Henry had entirely forgotten the terrain below, watching Charles’ face as he spoke. </p><p>“Turns out I was good at it,” He continued, “Then I became really good. Somewhere along the way I became one of the best, before I was even old enough to legally drink.” </p><p>He became an ace pilot before the age of 21. Henry drew a leg up into the seat, getting comfortable. He swore he saw his friend grimace but the other didn’t say anything about it. </p><p>“It was the hardest thing I ever did and I loved it,” Charles shrugged, contemplative look lightening. “And then a whole seven years later, I met you! Time flies, huh?” </p><p>Henry did the mental math. “So you are my age.” </p><p>“If you're 28, yeah,” Charles agreed. “And how old is-”</p><p>“She’s two years younger than us.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Charles thought that over, lips pressed together. “We would have been in high school together.” </p><p>Oh, dear god. What a nightmare. “Ellie would have bullied us both.” </p><p>Charles laughed, shoulders shaking. </p><p>“You too?” His bright smile was back. “Hard to believe.”</p><p>Henry was not revisiting his high school days. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. Change the subject. If they were talking about personal stuff, he had a list of things he had stored up he wanted to know. </p><p>“When we were working domestic missions,” Henry said, “You disappeared off base for a while and no one talked about it.” </p><p>Not just like, for a day but a decent chunk of time. He’d been worried Charles had a girlfriend or a wife he didn’t talk about. </p><p>“Oh,” The other looked surprised. “Forgot about that. Yeah, uh, my grandparents have a farm out in Montana. I was closer than I’d been in a while so I flew out there for a bit while we were waiting on stuff.” </p><p>He honestly could ask a million more questions just following that line of information. Henry bit his tongue. </p><p>“So uh, where’d you grow up?” Charles was using his ‘mission voice’, slightly more distracted but collected and even.</p><p>It was probably why Henry didn’t immediately fling himself out of the helicopter right then and there.   </p><p>He ran a hand through his hair before deciding to sign. </p><p>‘City.’</p><p>“City, huh?” Charles sounded curious. “Big city?” </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>“New York?” </p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>“Chicago?” </p><p>Henry hesitated. </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Charles said. “I can see that.” </p><p>Can see what? Him scarfing down Portillo’s hot dogs at Wrigley or what the hell was that supposed to mean?</p><p>Henry didn’t ask. He didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to talk about himself. That was still a little too much. </p><p>They were gliding above the cliffside now, grass waving underneath in waves of its own. Henry’s hands were folded around a knee. The landscape was so stark. The colors ran into one another beautifully. Looked like a nature documentary. </p><p>“Wanna land and walk around a little?” Charles asked. </p><p>Henry’s gaze whipped around and the pilot broke into a wide grin. </p><p>“Understood,” He said, and brought them down. </p><p>Henry stayed seated, watching the guy immerse himself in flying once again. </p><p>Charles Calvin, an eighteen-year-old kid from a farm in Montana. </p><p>That’s who his friend had been when he started on the road that let them to intersect. There was something so absolutely humbling in learning that about him. Something humanizing. </p><p>Would he feel the same way? Would he want to know about the constant runaway kid from Chicago? How he escaped for good when he was sixteen and used the skills he learned throughout childhood to make it by? His story was embarrassingly pathetic up until he was the age Charles was now. </p><p>He was a petty thief, then he broke into a bank, escaped jail, stole a diamond and ended up being illegally kidnapped by the government to run a covert operation on a band of thieves he had run into on previous heists. His pardon was overthrown by a foreign military and he was tossed in the Wall. He met Ellie and the two of them called for Charles to rescue them. Together they took down the biggest Toppat operation in history and were raised up to be The Best of the Best. Together. </p><p>It’s like his life only started a little over two years ago. </p><p>The blades above were quiet, and Charles turned his whole body towards Henry. </p><p>“Go ahead,” He said, soft eyes shining. “Let’s go look around.” </p><p>Henry stood, acutely aware of Charles’ eyes on him as he walked to the body of the copter, sliding the door open. </p><p>He hopped out, sneakers crunching the grass, squinting against the wind out onto a wide horizon. </p><p>He heard Charles behind him, the sound of him affectionately patted his aircraft. Henry shook his head, smiling, still looking out over the sea. </p><p>The pilot came up next to him, standing so close their arms touched from shoulder to elbow. </p><p>Henry’s hands were in his blazer pockets. If he took them out, he’d probably do something stupid like try to hold his hand. </p><p>“It’s really beautiful out here,” The pilot noted, “Quiet.” </p><p>Henry nodded. </p><p>It smelled amazing, too. Clean, salty, beachwater and crisp air. </p><p>Without looking at him, Henry leaned, nudging Charles with his whole body. </p><p>He felt the other look. </p><p>“Thanks,” Henry said. </p><p>Thanks for trusting me. Thanks for telling me all of this. Thanks for bringing me out here. Thanks for getting me into this mess in the first place. </p><p>Charles’ voice was glad. Confident.  </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>If he had the balls he’d kiss him right now. He was pretty sure Charles was into him at this point. Maybe. Could still be just being a friendly, sweet guy. </p><p>Even when you found yourself with your riches within reach, snatching them up before the proper moment could land a thief in a lot of trouble. Best wait for an opportunity that felt safe. Not fragile. You know, if you were into doing things the safe way. </p><p>Henry wasn’t, but he also wasn’t in a heist. </p><p>He was standing on the cliffside with Charles, close enough that he could feel him breathing in the same ocean air. The body heat through his jacket. </p><p>He was genuinely, wholly happy. And for now, he just wanted to savor that. </p><p>Henry leaned heavily and Charles let him. The two let the wind whip at their clothes and hair together on the coast, Charles’ helicopter casting a faint shadow that encompassed them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Charles can be suave, too. </p><p>Next up: The Trio is about to be transferred and Henry has sticky fingers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everyone wears a Coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey. <a href="https://inedibleperiwinkle.tumblr.com/">I have a Tumblr.</a></p><p>Not super active at the moment, but if you ever have requests, comments, questions, it's a good place to find me. Hope to see you there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry might tease Ellie, but she definitely talked to more people than he did. </p><p>He preferred to ignore everyone on the base that wasn’t Charles or Ellie. It hadn’t made him very popular but there was no point in getting to know these people anyway. They were due to ship out again tomorrow. A new location, new base. </p><p>Ellie was looking forward to it. She was chatting her goodbyes with a dark-haired girl just inside one of the hangars, a mechanic? Technician? Plane doctor. He wasn’t paying very close attention. </p><p>He wondered if the new base would be busier, like the first couple they’d been at before this snowy out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere secret base. Ellie was hoping they’d have decent coffee and more things to do. Henry just wanted to get the move over, get them all shifted at the same time so they wouldn’t have to split up. </p><p>Neither Charles or Ellie seemed to care much, but he had <em>hated</em> being the last one left. </p><p>Anyone could do anything to him, dump his body somewhere maybe, and no one would give a shit. It was just dangerous. And lonely. </p><p>This wasn’t Charles’ hangar. Henry stared around as the girl amiably talked. Maybe he ought to go find out where he was. Follow him around instead and let Ellie talk to actual conversationalists. Wished his aircraft had been in here. Then he could have a talking buddy, too. </p><p>Though. </p><p>Henry gave the girl another cursory look. Did she work in his hangar also? Did he know her? Did he ever think she was pretty? </p><p>He really should have asked last week what kind of people Charles had dated in the past. Missed opportunity. He was pretty sure he liked boys and girls, but mostly he seemed to like helicopters. </p><p>He bet he could get Ellie to help him bring the topic up. Discuss people around the base or previous partners and rope him into it. </p><p>I mean, he could probably just ask Charles himself and get a perfectly honest answer but-</p><p>If he ever went up to him and asked <em>Hey do you happen to like guys</em> he’d say something he wouldn’t be able to take back. </p><p>Because that was it, wasn’t it? He was pretty sure Charles at least had a crush on him. He wasn’t totally sure. If he misstepped now he could screw it all up and he really was enjoying his life right now. </p><p>That moment they spent, standing on the cliffside, later sitting in the aircraft with their legs hanging out, listening to more of Charles’ terrible music as they looked out at grey sky and an endless blue horizon…</p><p>Henry could easily list that among the greatest memories of his life. The happiest he’d ever been. </p><p>A flash of red in his vision had Henry’s gaze immediately. Yep, there he was, headphones around his neck and whistling to himself as he passed the hangar opening. </p><p>He happened to glance in, casually, brightening in recognition. </p><p>Henry smiled, watching as recognition turned into disbelieving befuddlement. </p><p>Charles pointed at him, brows furrowed. </p><p>Henry pointed at himself innocently, acting surprised. </p><p>The pilot nodded, pulling at his own sleeve. </p><p>Henry pretended to misunderstand. He pointed at Charles, scratching his chin in pretend confusion. </p><p>The man shook his head, waved his arms, and started over in sign. </p><p>Endearingly, Charles always signed backwards. Probably because he only ever saw Henry use it. Clumsily the words formed themselves on his fingertips: </p><p>‘What are you doing? What is that?’ </p><p>Henry was going to laugh. </p><p>‘I don’t understand,’ He signed back, feigning ignorance. ‘What is what?’ </p><p>Charles wriggled his fingers in the air, brows furrowed in consternation. He was thinking. </p><p>He formed fists up by his shoulders, bringing them down in a jerky motion. </p><p>‘Coat.’ </p><p>‘What?’ Henry asked. ‘What is that?’ </p><p>‘Coat.’ </p><p>‘No, you’re doing it wrong. What are you trying to say?’ </p><p>He absolutely could figure it out, even if it wasn’t obvious. He was just enjoying watching chill, sweet Charles lose his goddamn temper over American Sign Language. </p><p>‘C-O-A-T,’ The pilot spelled with more aggression than necessary. </p><p>Henry tapped his own forehead, pretending he’d just gotten it. </p><p>‘Oh yeah!’ He waved a hand casually. ‘Yes, I’m wearing one. It’s cold out.’ </p><p>Charles ran both hands through his hair, messing it up beyond easy fixing. </p><p>‘That. Is my coat.’ </p><p>Henry’s shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. ‘It’s your what? I still can’t understand that.’</p><p>Charles stared at him. Henry stared him right back in the eyes, smirking. </p><p><em>What are you going to do about it?</em> </p><p>To Henry’s absolute delight, he actually stormed into the hangar. Ellie stopped talking with her friend and all three of them stared at a red-faced Charles, now embarrassed at the scrutiny. </p><p>“Yeah, excuse us,” He said, grabbing Henry by the arm. </p><p>Ellie shot them both a knife-sharp smirk, signing to Henry as Charles dragged him away. </p><p>‘You were right.’ </p><p>Henry shot her a thumbs up. </p><p>Charles had his hand still in the crook of his elbow, pulling him out of the hangar and around the corner. </p><p>Henry gave him a shit-eating grin when he let him go, leaning back against the building comfortably. </p><p>Charles was so flustered. This was amazing. What a gift. </p><p>“Look, I know you know what you did,” He poked Henry in the shoulder. “Why are you pretending not to understand?” </p><p>‘Understand what?’ </p><p>Charles was irritated. He locked eyes with Henry and wasn’t looking away. The thief’s smile only grew, own gaze flitting over the pilot’s face. </p><p>“It has my name on it, Henry,” Charles said, incredulous, “I know it’s mine.”</p><p>Oh. Henry looked down where Charles was pointing. Yeah, there was his last name. Wow. Dumbass. And here he was going to continue playing stupid for a good while longer. </p><p>“I didn’t notice,” Henry said honestly, running a thumb along the embroidery. </p><p>“Wh- how?” The pilot had skipped right to bewildered. “You had to know it was mine when you took it.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“So wait. Why are you-” Charles rubbed his face. “I’m… confused.” </p><p>‘I knew it was yours,’ Henry shifted to sign, finding he’d walked them right into an awkward position, ‘I didn’t know other people could tell it was yours.’ </p><p>He didn’t understand at first. Henry saw that in his soft, puzzled eyes, the tilt of his head. When the lights came on, he winced. </p><p>“Yeah, uh, <em>how</em> many people have you worn that around?” </p><p>Henry smiled awkwardly. ‘Sorry.’ </p><p>Fuck. He hadn’t thought about that at all, had just wanted to tease Charles about stealing something he got out of his apartment. He’d seen the coat and recognized it, decided it would do perfectly, and he’d been waltzing around with it all damn day. </p><p>He was not dating Charles. Everyone on base was going to assume some form of that. </p><p>‘Good thing we’re leaving?’ </p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Charles’ cheeks were red and Henry doubted it was just the wind. “I’ll probably hear about it some, but...yeah. It’s not a big deal.” </p><p>Henry raised an eyebrow. That didn't seem right, but he sounded totally genuine. Charles lightly shoved him, in a gentle, teasing sort of manner. </p><p>“I mean it,” The other reassured him, “But uh...how the hell did you find that in my apartment?”</p><p>Like it was hard or something.</p><p>‘I was surprised by how neat it is.’ </p><p>“Thanks,” Charles teased him right back. “Nothing like yours.”</p><p>Henry let that slide. He gave Charles a look to let him know, though. He could take that further. </p><p>The pilot shook his head, leaning back against the shed and exhaling audibly. </p><p>They were arm-to-arm again. Henry closed his eyes, soaking in the instant comfort that provided. </p><p>The jacket fit him decently. A little too broad in the shoulders, a little long on his torso. But Charles always seemed to get jackets that drowned him anyhow. He was tall, soft in the face in places but firm. He was startlingly strong and definitely had muscle. More than Henry. </p><p>Henry was built for flexibility, speed, short bursts of energy. He wasn’t much shorter than Charles and really, he swore it was his boots that gave the pilot the most height advantage, but he was certainly made for different work. Even Ellie was stronger than he was. </p><p>Charles leaned, resting his head on Henry’s shoulder. </p><p>He opened his eyes, staring at the blank wall in front of them with a stupid smile on his face. He held absolutely still, even slowing his breaths. </p><p>“Why my jacket?” </p><p>Because it’s the only damn way he knew how to get attention, that’s why, Calvin. </p><p>“This one’s from the airship days,” Henry noted, feeling soft puffs of breath against his neck. “Tempting.”</p><p>“So you could tell that,” Charles was laughing, “And not notice my name was on it?” </p><p>His lips twitched. “I wasn’t thinking about it.” Henry ran the material between a thumb and forefinger, “I’m right though, right?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Charles shifted his head but didn’t get up, “For sure, you are. Ruined the sleeves on a mission later that year. Before I got you at the Wall, though. So yeah. I was given a new one.” </p><p>Henry nodded, cheek brushing Charles’ hair. Something about that was so tender it made his heart constrict. </p><p>Boy he didn’t want to open his mouth right now. Henry inhaled, steeling himself. </p><p>“Weird thing,” Henry made his voice as casual and cool and possible. “I liked you from the beginning.” </p><p>He had. As someone who could barely tolerate people in whole, he'd taken to him quickly.</p><p>He felt Charles shift. He might be looking at him. </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” </p><p>No, he was supposed to say he did too and they were supposed to move on. Henry licked his lips, signing higher up so Charles could see his words. </p><p>‘Yes. I trusted you, so you had to know that.’ </p><p>“Well,” The pilot’s head was off his shoulder but he was still close enough that his words breathed across Henry’s ear. “I mean, the General didn’t really give you much of a choice. It was his idea to toss you into the airship.” </p><p>He didn’t get it. Henry wanted him to understand. It wasn’t a romantic flight out over the coast, but it was the best thing a thief could give a man of morals: Honesty. </p><p>‘Could have left,’ Henry pointed out, ‘Once I was onboard. Escaped with riches. Joined the T-o-p-p-a-t-s.’ He really needed to come up with a sign for their organization. </p><p>Charles made a soft ‘hm’ sound to himself, something Henry normally wouldn’t have heard. He was going to have a dumb smile stuck on his face for the rest of his life. It gave him some extra courage.</p><p>‘But I didn’t. I trusted you. And you’ve never let me down.’ </p><p>Charles jolted, slightly, reaching up for Henry’s arm.  </p><p>“I’m glad it was you,” Henry said, quietly, “I’m glad I’m here.” </p><p>“Hey, me too!” Charles had no idea how to match tones, his voice sounded unnaturally loud. It made him want to laugh and elbow the guy. “Yeah. I’m, uh…I’m glad you’re here too.” </p><p>"I wouldn't be here," The thief admitted, "If you weren't here."</p><p>"Nah," Charles sounded alarmed. "I'm not <em>that</em> great on missions, Hen."</p><p>He avoided rolling his eyes. Narrowly. By pretending he had something in them.</p><p>"I wouldn't stay," he amended, "I wouldn't want to be here and I wouldn't step foot in a place like this without you." 

</p><p>There was a moment of quiet. Henry didn't dare look over.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>There was a hesitance there that Henry did not like. He was tempted to clam up and leave it. But Charles had been open with him, out on the cliffside, and Henry felt like he was stumbling along behind.</p><p>"Everyone knows that," The ex-convict told his pilot. "Everyone. Ellie, the General-"</p><p>"The General?!" Charles squawked.</p><p>"He knew," Henry recounted. Clever old coot. "Only way to make me stay was to use you as bargaining."</p><p>He felt the other shift. Was he uncomfortable? Was this too much? His joints were starting to lock up in sheer terror.</p><p>"And that worked?"</p><p>"Of course it did."</p><p>He was at his limit, here. He could go on forever. His faith and trust was in Charles entirely. He loved him, adored him like the deep reflection of gems and the burning cool of metal and the melding colors of the northern coast. Ellie would probably have followed Henry anywhere with a decent gig and a chance to have fun. He chose Charles. He wanted him to understand that.</p><p>He deserved to understand that.</p><p>The pilot wasn't saying anything. He was starting to sweat. Henry chanced a look over at him. </p><p>He was staring, and still so close. His smile was disbelieving and potent at this distance, focused and quiet in a way Henry hadn't seen on his face before. He had dirt smudged under one eye and across his cheek. He was staring back, he knew it, but he couldn't help but notice his lips were chapped.</p><p>Do not look at his lips, Stickmin. You’re a weak-willed man. Resist. </p><p>“Henry?” </p><p>The voice was so soft it startled him. </p><p>Henry looked back up, staring into Charles’ eyes, at the most hopeful look he’d ever seen. </p><p>He…did he actually <em>want</em>-</p><p>Why would he want-</p><p> Charles realized what Henry was debating. That was plain, his eyes widened and flit down to gaze at Henry's mouth.</p><p>Henry reached for the edge of his jacket but pulling him was unnecessary. Charles moved willingly. </p><p>They met awkwardly at first, one going in too quick and the other too slow. Soft huffs of laughter, and a second attempt now that they were on the same page, soft and warm. </p><p>Henry rested his other hand on his shoulder, accidentally knocking against his headset. He made an apologetic noise. Charles chuckled into the kiss, unbothered. </p><p>He couldn’t form any thoughts. Any notes. He’d wondered what it would be like to kiss Charles for <em>so long</em> and his head was totally empty. </p><p>It lasted seconds and it was wonderful. That’s all he knew for sure when they parted, so close their noses bumped. </p><p>Charles looked nothing short of triumphant. There was something mischievous in his expression, something so utterly fresh and endearing that it was messing with his ability to think. He grinned all the wider at whatever gobsmacked expression Henry had to be wearing.</p><p>Henry wanted to kiss him again, so he did. </p><p>Charles let him, melting this time, leaning so much weight into Henry that he became afraid his own jittery legs might give out. His lips were moving, slow, wetter, corrupting Henry's awareness to something akin to tv static.</p><p>It was good. It felt good. Henry felt like he'd been cracked open, exposed. A live wire. But it was good.</p><p>Charles had on the same bright grin he had after victorious missions. The same he used during his ‘go team, we’re awesome’ wind down speeches. </p><p>Neither of them said anything at first, clinging to one another in the snow. Henry couldn’t stop smiling, chest nearly bursting. Charles looked as delighted as he felt. He should have done this sooner.</p><p>“I should have kissed you on the cliffsides,” He blurted, with all the IQ of a jellyfish. </p><p>Charles laughed.</p><p>“I thought you might!” He was glowing, “I was kinda hoping maybe you’d get the idea.” </p><p>Instead, he kissed him outside a dirty hangar in the middle of nowhere. Henry winced, smiling through the pain. Boy, he really goofed that up. </p><p>That moment had felt so fragile. He wanted to keep it close, safe, commit it to memory.</p><p>“I was enjoying it,” He confessed, “I didn’t want to ruin it.” </p><p> “Yeah?” The pilot looked both touched and ridiculously pleased with himself. “Then I don’t mind at all.” </p><p>God, Henry loved him. His brain was completely offline at this point, floating out somewhere in the void instead of being a functional organ in his head. </p><p>He moved back, out of his arms, but immediately reached for Charles’ hand. The other gladly wove their fingers together, not commenting on Henry's sudden need for space. </p><p>Henry leaned against the hangar, brain feeling less fuzzy with the distance but still satisfied with the contact. </p><p>Well now he just had ten million questions to add to his list of wanting to know about Charles. </p><p>He could hear the pilot breathing, like he'd gotten done running. Henry shivered, moving to lean against the other's sturdy frame.</p><p>He'd wanted him to kiss him on their flight-date. He'd hoped Henry would kiss him. He'd been happy with the kiss. If Henry wanted to kiss him again, right now, he'd probably let him.</p><p>He should say something. Nothing was coming to mind, just happy, swimming feelings rattling around his empty skull.</p><p>There was an odd sound, a metallic clanging, that was getting harder and harder to ignore. Henry peered towards the front of the hangar, Charles leaning to look around him. </p><p>“HERE I AM!” Ellie’s sharp voice carried over the wind easily, “Walking around this corner of the building!” </p><p>Henry raised an eyebrow and Charles laughed as a grinning ex-thief popped her head around the corner, wielding a wrench in her left hand. She waved it at them merrily. </p><p>“We’ve got to get back,” Ellie told them, eyes flitting immediately to their held hands. Her sentence never paused. “Get our last talking to before we leave tonight.” </p><p>“Technically, we’re leaving tomorrow,” Charles reminded her. </p><p>“Technically,” Ellie mocked back, swinging the wrench with abandon, “Any time it’s dark, it’s night to me. Come on, you weirdos. I’m not explaining why I showed up alone.” </p><p>She didn’t ask. She didn’t even mention it. Henry adored Ellie Rose and her shocking ability to be both brash and discreet. </p><p>They let go of one another but they didn’t go far. Henry’s heart was soaring. They could shove them all into a frozen tundra, a barren desert, a death trap in the jungle, and they wouldn’t be able to touch his good mood. </p><p>What does this change? What stays the same? </p><p>Charles’ megawatt smile reminded him that he was going to get to find out. </p><p>They followed Ellie, both with hands in their jackets and keeping step with one another. No one gave them a single look, but Henry felt like they ought to. Something so monumental had changed, shifted, and it seemed strange that no one else knew. </p><p>“Hey, Henry,” Charles asked, interrupting his thoughts, “What’s the sign for ‘coat’?” </p><p>He snorted. </p><p>He constructed his fists to form the letter ‘a’ near his shoulders, swooping them down and towards himself. </p><p>Charles’ brows furrowed. </p><p>“That’s what I did!” He protested. </p><p>‘Nope,’ Henry signed smugly, demonstrating the difference in the fists. Thumb across. Thumb over. </p><p>Charles’ deadpan look sent him laughing again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awww, they kissed! That means we're all in the clear, right?</p><p>Next up: Out on a new mission, new location! Maybe they can actually do something right this time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Good Kid in Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Split this chapter into two because it was a little too long for my tastes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was downstairs waiting for Ellie before his alarm was even supposed to go off. </p><p>He hadn’t slept. Their first mission at the base was today and his skin was crawling with anticipation and anxiety. </p><p>The sun wasn’t out yet. Henry stared out the window, arms crossed, jaw set. He had to make this mission better than the last one. Needed a better plan. It sounded like more things were at stake this time. </p><p>Ellie, thankfully, was bounding downstairs five minutes before they were supposed to meet, dressed in the same dark clothes and dark lipstick to match. </p><p>Henry smiled, following as she headed for the door. </p><p>“Is he here?” Ellie asked him, holding the door open for him to follow. </p><p>‘He better be,’ Henry looked out over the base, ‘It sounds like a long walk.’</p><p>The two jogged down the pathway, past palm trees and brick buildings. </p><p>“And he didn’t message you, either?” Ellie waited for his shake of the head. “I’m sure everything’s okay. We’ll hear about it today.” </p><p>Henry wasn’t sure. When he learned Charles’ transfer had been delayed, he’d panicked. He’d spilled out what happened between them at the hangar to Ellie, frantic that he’d somehow gotten the pilot in trouble. </p><p>He’d been delayed right up until last night, where he’d gotten in and they hadn’t been able to get a hold of him before takeoff this morning. Henry was panicked. </p><p>The only thing keeping him sane was the gift sent to him, a package Charles must have purchased and had delivered, because it was the dumbest fucking thing he’d ever seen. </p><p>The shirt was black and it read, in obnoxious letters over a skyline: </p><p><strong>Only LEGENDS are born in Chicago</strong> </p><p>It was the worst and best thing he’d ever gotten. He’d laughed his ass off and wore it to bed every night since. </p><p>Only Charles knew where he was from. Only he had abysmal taste like that <em>and </em> liked Henry enough to give him a gift. There hadn’t been a note, but he knew. So he held onto that shred of hope that everything was okay. No one was in trouble, and Charles didn’t regret being kissed. </p><p>“Everything’s fine, Henry,” Ellie was trying so hard to be patient with him, bless her, “They’re not going to break up the team because someone saw you sucking face with your ace pilot.”</p><p>Henry wrinkled his nose at her. What a way to phrase it. </p><p>“You wanna know the truth?” She challenged, raising her eyebrows. “Everyone with eyes already knows you’re inseparable and I’ll beat up anyone who gives you two trouble. Problem solved, Diamonds.” </p><p>His heart squeezed with affection. He offered her a faint kind of smile, grateful. It didn’t help, but the effort absolutely wasn’t unnoticed. </p><p>What if they replaced him with someone else. What if he was discharged. What if they found out about Henry’s odd jobs and were waiting to drag him away. </p><p>Their ride was ready to go, the blades starting up before they even hit the helipad. Henry set his jaw, hoping. </p><p>The door slid open and Charles waved them both over. </p><p>“Saw you guys coming,” He was shouting, “Looks like we’re all on the same page today!” </p><p>Henry didn’t slow down to match Ellie’s speed. He broke into a run, hopping into the body of the aircraft and running into the pilot entirely on purpose. </p><p>Charles laughed, bright and cheery, not staggering back a single step. </p><p>Henry buried his nose in his shoulder, taking a moment to recover. Everything was fine. He didn’t fuck anything up. </p><p>Charles let him go as he backed up; eyes crinkled at the corners from the force of his smile. He looked tired but delighted, beaming at them both. </p><p>“Hey Charles,” Ellie said, hopping up herself. “I’m also really glad to see you.” </p><p>“Hi Ellie,” The pilot beckoned them both to sit. “Sorry it took me so long.” </p><p>“You should be,” Ellie called over the noise, reaching for a headset. “I had to deal with Henry worrying about you.” </p><p>He paused in picking up his own earpiece to shoot her a warning look. He hadn’t had time to tell Charles that he told-</p><p>“Aw, you worried about me, Hen?” The pilot teased. “I missed you toooo.” </p><p>“Oh, nuh-uh,” Ellie’s voice crackled over the air. “If we’re nicknaming, I’m throwing myself out right now.” </p><p>“Well I haven’t taken off yet, so you’ll just look silly,” Charles was saying as Henry hissed at her. </p><p>“<em>You’re</em> the person who nicknames other people,” He wasn’t putting up with the teasing today. He was exhausted and they had a mission to run. </p><p>“Look, I’m as happy as the next person that you two are smooching now,” Ellie said, adjusting her gloves as they lifted off, “But I’m not going to treat you two any different because of it.” </p><p>“<em>Henry!</em>” Charles whined from the front. He couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. “You <em>told</em> her?” </p><p>He was being attacked on so many fronts right now. He held up his hand to both of them, feeling like he was staving off raptors in a Jurassic World reboot. </p><p>“Don’t be like that, Charles,” Ellie waved vaguely in his direction, shooting a mischievous look towards Henry. “I’m so serious. He was <em>distraught</em>.” </p><p>Henry directed her a murderous glare. </p><p>“Oh! Uh, really?” Charles sounded surprised. His voice turned warm. “Wow. Neat.” </p><p>‘Neat?’ Ellie mouthed at the air, hands spread. Henry mimed slapping her with one of his gloves. </p><p>“Later,” He told Charles through gritted teeth. He’d embarrass himself with recounting some other time. “Why are you here so late?” </p><p>“General was going to be on the base,” Charles flowed right into the subject change, “He had something to catch me up on and wanted to see me in person.” </p><p>Henry looked across at Ellie, who also seemed to be sporting a similarly puzzled look. </p><p>“Why was your General at some nowhere base up North?” She asked, picking at her lipstick. “Seems really out of the way.” </p><p>“Uh…so I shouldn’t tell you this,” Charles clicked his tongue, “They’re going to raid the base we left.”</p><p>Henry’s brows shot up. They could do that? Why the hell did they need Triple Threat for, then?</p><p>“Yeah, so the only good thing that came out of that mission was we were able to give testimony to illegal activity by the Clan,” Charles continued, pausing to listen to something over another frequency before continuing. “The uh…the General isn’t 100% up for it so he went out there personally to get a feel for it.” </p><p>Charles was trusting them with more information. Henry met Ellie’s eyes. She’d always said she felt he was holding things back from them. She raised a shoulder at him. </p><p>Everything was okay. Henry could breathe again. </p><p>He leaned back, soaking in the familiar sounds. Time to focus on the mission. </p><p>“Alright,” Charles might look tired but his voice was as even and ready as always. “I know you guys didn’t get briefed correctly, but I just found out the details today and…yeah. I’m glad I’m the one that gets to tell you.” </p><p>Ellie and Henry gave each other a side-eye. Charles said nothing, obviously waiting to be asked. </p><p>When Henry crossed his arms, ready to out-wait the pilot, Ellie kicked him. </p><p>“Tell us what, Charles?” She humored him like a tired mother. </p><p>The pilot paused for effect, smugness oozing into every word. </p><p>“So do either of you know what an obelisk is?” </p><p>Henry rolled his eyes so exaggeratedly he hit his head on the wall. </p><p>“Yeah,” Ellie watched Henry rub his head with disinterest. “Like the Washington Monument.” </p><p>“Cool! Nice job,” Charles spoke like he was a particularly encouraging geometry teacher. “Now uh…imagine an obelisk, for a second.” </p><p>Henry had never been to DC or wherever the Washington Monument was. He imagined it tall, like a skyscraper, something you had to tilt your head back to see. </p><p>“Now imagine it’s like…two feet long.” </p><p>The Henry-in-his-head stared down at a tiny Washington Monument by his knees. </p><p>“And made of sapphire.” </p><p>Both thieves’ heads shot up. </p><p>“No fucking way!” Ellie crowed in delight, “We are <em>not</em> being ordered by the <em>government</em> to steal a <em>gem</em>.” </p><p>Henry’s heart was pounding in his ears, a wild sort of smile on his face. </p><p>“Kind of, yeah,” Charles said, all-knowing and proud of himself. “We’re supposed to lure out this division, mostly. We think they’re hiding someone important.” </p><p>“Why’s that?” Ellie asked, now gratifyingly invested. </p><p>“Well, this division mostly handles storage and transportation,” Charles recounted to them, “But yeah, apparently an informant for us told us that like…some guy was trying to sell them the obelisk.” </p><p>“Okay, but why do you guys want it?” </p><p>“See, it’s not so much we want it as…” He paused for a moment and started over. “Let me finish telling you what I learned.” </p><p>Ellie tapped her boots against the ground, hands in her lap. </p><p>“I’m missing a little bit of information,” Charles admitted, “But when I was looking into this on the flight over, I heard there was a prison break.” </p><p>“Who?” Henry asked, a dozen faces flitting into mind. </p><p>“Yeah…they’re not releasing that information yet,” Charles was banking over a valley of towering rock and dry land, “But the informant said they were told they were selling on the orders ‘of the big boss.’ “ </p><p>Henry was leaning forward so far he had to reposition as they turned the other way. “Big boss.” </p><p>“Yeah. Dunno who that is yet.” Charles shrugged his shoulders, Henry could see his sleeve. “But <em>I</em> came up with a plan. Get the obelisk first, worry the Toppats and see who…you know.” </p><p>“Stir up the wasp nest?” Ellie pulled a lank of hair over her face, deep in thought. “I…got to admit, that’s not bad, Charles.” </p><p>Henry was tempted to ask who got to keep the obelisk. He didn’t, because it wasn’t going to be him. </p><p>Maybe he could ‘lose’ it. </p><p>“Isn’t it?” The pilot said cheerfully. “Of course, I have no idea how to go about stealing jewelry, but I knew you two could handle that.” </p><p>A gem wasn’t jewelry but Henry was too hyperfocused on what he was being allowed to do to correct him. They were going on a heist. A real, actual heist. </p><p>He was chewing the skin off his lips, elbows on his knees and folded hands under his chin. He wished he’d taken a better look at the plans they had. </p><p>“Do you have a map,” Henry asked, staring down at the opposing side of the aircraft. “Or know anything about it?” </p><p>“I have a map,” Charles assured him. “And I know a little. I’ll brief you on that once we’re closer.” </p><p>“I can’t believe this is all legal,” Ellie said gleefully. </p><p>“Yeah, well,” The Army boy’s voice was colored with some discomfort. “It’s…not…reallyyy. It’s just my plan.” </p><p>Henry’s stomach swooped, staring his pilot’s sleeve with a punch-drunk sort of smile. </p><p>“<em>Charles,</em>” Ellie’s eyes sparked with mischief, “You’re becoming a <em>rebel.</em>” </p><p>Okay, Henry didn’t know that was something, but boy that did it for him. He was biting the inside of his cheek, leaning to try and get a better view of the sneaky pilot. </p><p>“Don’t,” Charles laughed. “I got the idea because that’s how we found Henry. He stole a diamond from some museum. It put him on the General’s radar.” </p><p>And the Toppats’, but Henry was a little too enamored to bring up the organization again. </p><p>Damn. Hell yes. Charles had organized a <em>heist</em> for them. Had come up with the greatest plan Henry had ever heard of, and he’d done it because he thought of Henry. </p><p>He signed to Ellie, quick, heart racing. </p><p>‘Can you get off the helicopter first?’ </p><p>The woman blenched, muting her headset with clumsy haste. </p><p>“Henry, ew!” The words were accusatory.  </p><p>His grin nearly split his face. </p><p>‘Just for a moment. Let me talk to him.’ </p><p>“I have a feeling you won’t be talking,” Ellie dramatically crossed her arms. “I will give you a minute. A single minute.” </p><p>Henry smiled. </p><p>“Only because you’ve been worrying about him.” </p><p>He signed, a sickly-sweet smile on his face. </p><p>‘I love you, Ellie.’ </p><p>“You'd better.” </p><p>“Okay, we’re coming up on the place,” Charles was saying. Ellie reluctantly turned her headset back on. “So it’s uh…it’s pretty guarded. If they’re low on guys, they must send ‘em all here.” </p><p>“Map?” Henry reminded him. </p><p>“It’s in your bags,” Charles promised. “Along with whatever requests you sent and a couple of my own. Checked ‘em this morning before you showed up.”  </p><p>Henry made a ‘shhh’ gesture to Ellie and slipped the bags from their perch, handing Ellie hers and digging through his bag before he was told. </p><p>Lockpicks. Steel and glass cutters, like he asked. Diversion beepers, that wasn’t his, he didn’t know they had something like that. Hey, most of this stuff was new. </p><p>Henry shot a look towards Charles, unnoticed. God, he loved that man. </p><p>There was the map. Henry pulled it out, pouring over the contents. </p><p>Reminded him of the bank, a little. He’d learned a lot since then, this would be smooth. </p><p>Ellie was looking over her own copy, lips pursed. </p><p>“Again, I don’t know where it is and I’m new to this, but…willing to bet it’s in the vault.” Charles’ soothing voice blended right in with Henry’s racing thoughts. “Means you’ll have to travel through most of the building to find it.” </p><p>“Not uncommon,” Henry said absently. “Safer.” </p><p>“Yeah, but there’s only two stories and it’s below the bottom level,” Ellie tapped her map, leaning forward to speak to Henry directly. “We could land on the top and tunnel through.” </p><p>“Not very subtle,” Henry pointed out. </p><p>“Not sure I could take you in that close without you being seen,” Charles piped in. </p><p>Ellie wrinkled her nose. Henry rolled his eyes. </p><p>Ellie liked making a scene. Hit and run, beat down that front door and leave them wondering what the hell happened. </p><p>He tended to favor sneaking. Slipping away with the goods before anyone knew something was wrong. But maybe they could come up with a compromise. </p><p>“Ellie.” He waited for her attention before signing. ‘We could sneak in. Get in the vault. Tunnel <em>up</em>.’ </p><p>Her eyes widened, lighting up. “Hey, Charles?” </p><p>“Ye-ep.” </p><p>“If we needed to get <em>out</em> of this building from the rooftop, could you pick us up?” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” The pilot affirmed with absolute confidence, “Piece of cake. We’d be out in seconds.” </p><p>“Alright,” Ellie leaned forward again, looking back over the map. “Now just to get in.” </p><p>Henry had it, already. He got up, moving to sit next to her, and pointing out the object he’d noticed right off the bat. </p><p>‘The ground is dry,’ He said, ‘They pull the water away from the building to stop the area from flooding.’ And furthermore, it was level with the vault.</p><p>“Those pipes might not be huge,” Ellie pointed out. </p><p>‘Neither are we.’ </p><p>“Point,” Ellie said, leaning back against her seat. “Inside might be a problem.” </p><p>He nodded. He was hoping the ‘low employment rates’ would help them in the long run. And if anyone else was thinking of defecting, all the better. They might not be so quick to shoot them both. </p><p>“Alright. Any specific angle you want to go at?” </p><p>Ellie was the one to hop up, annoyingly, and show Charles the map. He obediently switched course for the waterline and she came back to sit. </p><p>A real heist. Henry crossed his arms, elbow-to-elbow with Ellie as they descended. </p><p>They’d have to be careful once they got in but their plan was solid. <em>And</em> it involved Charles. Henry had noticed the pouting when he was simply ‘chauffeuring’ as he called it. He loved being involved. </p><p>He used to think Charles would make a terrible thief. Maybe he’d have to rethink that. He could teach him a few tricks for lifting things from people, see how he did. It was a useful skill, to be honest. </p><p>Ellie was shoving everything in her bag with gusto, slinging it over his shoulder. Henry took longer, packing slowly. </p><p>Charles stood between them and the cockpit, resting his hands on the ceiling.</p><p>“Hey, it looks like the waterline’s a decent size,” He noted to them both, “Hope you get in easy. Again, I’ll be here if you need anything.” </p><p>Henry retied his shoes, biting the inside of his cheek. </p><p>“I said a minute,” Ellie whispered aside to him, hopping up and sliding the door open with aggression. “Thanks, Charles.” </p><p>“Yeah…” The pilot watched her go, turning a puzzled look onto Henry. </p><p>He tucked his shoelaces under the other strings, slowly straightening. </p><p>Henry strode towards Charles with purpose, eyes locked on his face. </p><p>Confusion, worry, bewilderment, they all flit across his handsome face for instants at a time. Henry reached for the back of his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss without saying a single word. </p><p>He felt the other shudder, hands weakly grasping at his arms as Henry moved. He’d caught him completely off-guard, enough that when he pushed, Charles’ back hit the side of the aircraft without resistance. </p><p>Yes. Finally. Henry was not going to take things slowly. Not once he was sure of something. And he'd never seen anything more sure, more reliable, than Warrant Officer Charles Calvin. </p><p>He slowed the kiss into something nearly filthy and Charles shivered again. He breathed across Henry’s lips, breathless and faint, hands traveling up to his shoulders. </p><p>“Henry,” Charles was trying to speak and the thief tried to kiss the words away. “Oh, <em>god</em>-”</p><p>Oh. Chills ran over his arms, he might actually have goosebumps. He ghosted his lips across Charles’ cheek, to his jawline-</p><p>“Nope,” Charles’ delicate grip turned harsh and he coaxed Henry away from him. </p><p>His face was red, lips parted, a breathless laugh previewing one of the sweetest smiles Henry had ever had the pleasure of receiving. </p><p>“Yeah, uh, I’m not complaining,” The pilot squeezed his arms gently, “Just…hey, Ellie’s out there, and with the mission, I really shouldn’t let you do this but I'm not saying I don't like-”</p><p>“Can I take you somewhere?” Henry blurted, courage building into an inferno. “When we’re back on base.” </p><p>Charles deserved something nice done for him. If Henry couldn’t articulate how much he appreciated him, loved him, respected him, he’d damn well show it. </p><p>“Anywhere,” The pilot said, voice painfully soft. “Yeah. I’d like that.” </p><p>Henry smiled at him. He rested his hand on his shoulder, squeezing affectionately, before finally stepping back. </p><p>He felt Charles’ eyes on him as he retrieved his bag. He felt confident, sure. Ready. The heist was going to be perfect because they were the Triple Threat, they were together, everything was going really, really well and Henry was happier than he'd been in 28 years of life on this planet. </p><p>He met the pilot’s eyes and watched the other try not to smile. </p><p>“Hey,” The fond look in his eyes had always matched that easygoing tone, how had he ever missed it? “More professional on missions.”</p><p>He wasn't sure he'd listen to that. Depended on what he meant by more professional, because Henry was an asshole and he adored bothering him. But Henry conceded for now, parting his hands in an amicable gesture. </p><p>“Just missions, though,” The pilot’s grin was crooked. Sweet. Another wave of teasing affection washed over Henry. “Alright?” </p><p>Henry slung his bag over his shoulder, speaking with all seriousness. </p><p>“Yes, Sir.” </p><p>He watched Charles’ brain visibly go offline, swinging himself out the door with ill-disguised glee. </p><p>Ellie was watching him, deadpan, though he swore he saw her almost smile behind him. Charles must be watching in the doorway. </p><p>Henry didn’t turn around, pleased with his exit, humming whatever tune the cheerful military boy had been singing on the way over. </p><p>Ellie matched his pace, hands in her pockets and a shake of her red hair. </p><p>“I’m going to take him on a date,” Henry told her, self-satisfied. “Just me and him.” </p><p>“After what he pulled for us today?” Ellie said, nudging him with her elbow, “You better take him on the best date he’s ever been on.” </p><p>He didn’t look behind him, but he swore he could feel Charles watching until they had reached the dry creekbed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Charles is just going to have a minor crisis alone for a second, he'll be fine. </p><p>Next up: Finding the vault!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Somehow This Mission Went Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie was right, the waterline was small. </p><p>Henry was hunched, one hand trailing along the smooth side of the tunnel, following the light of his flashlight. Ellie’s boots splashed behind him, a welcome reminder that he wasn’t stuck down here alone. </p><p>He’d die before he’d admit he was slightly claustrophobic when underground. It was an embarrassing trait in a thief. </p><p>“Better than a dinner,” He said to Ellie, “Something special.” </p><p>“I’m not sure I can actually help you with that.” </p><p>Her voice sounded labored. After so long trekking like this he was starting to get tired himself. They were going to be no good once they got inside. </p><p>“It’s weird to think about,” The woman continued, “But I actually don’t really know that much about him.” </p><p>Henry was about to protest, then closed his mouth. </p><p>He knew what state he lived in and who still lived there. And how old he was when he enlisted. But that was…that was really it. </p><p>What had he been like growing up? What had he been like in school? Henry knew he loved flying more than anything but was there something other than that? He seemed to like music. Trashy music. </p><p>He’d never even seen Charles wear anything other than his uniform. He could guess his favorite color but it was just a guess. Literally everything else…was just a guess. </p><p>He really didn’t know anything about him, either. </p><p>“What? What do you see?” </p><p>Henry realized he’d slowed when Ellie spoke, startling him from his thoughts. This was not the time to have a crisis. </p><p>“Not far,” Henry replied shortly, hoping it were true. Mission. Keep your mind on the mission. </p><p>Yes, here was an exit. Metal bars in the wall led upward, into a thin diameter than even Ellie was going to have trouble squirming through. </p><p>“You guys alright in there?” Charles’ voice came from the headset and Henry sighed, letting Ellie answer. </p><p>“It’s interesting,” The pilot was saying as Henry surveyed the upper tunnel, “I decided to take a good look around here and this place you’re at…doesn’t look much like a complex.” </p><p>“Nah?” Ellie said behind Henry, “What’s it look like?” </p><p>“Uh…dunno. Roof looks like a normal person roof. Place is huge, though.” </p><p>Henry clambered up the built in ladder, peering best he could through the metal grate. All he could see was muted colors of a ceiling. Whatever room this was, it was obviously closed for now. </p><p>It’ll do. </p><p>He tested the grate’s integrity, squinting at the cracks in the concrete. Not impossible, but he was going to be in danger of it falling on him. And that was if this went well. </p><p>Henry held onto the metal bar in one hand, looking down at Ellie below. </p><p>“No good?” She asked, arms resting on the bottom rung.<br/>
“Need a chisel,” He said, mind whirling. “I could break through.” </p><p>Ellie rummaged through her pack, tossing up a screwdriver. Good enough, but-</p><p>He didn’t see the rock in the dark and took it directly in the shoulder. </p><p>“Sorry, Henry!” Ellie sounded apologetic enough that Henry didn’t chuck the screwdriver back down at her. “Here comes another one.” </p><p>He caught this one, making sure his look was absolutely scathing. She didn’t flinch. </p><p>He firmly placed his boots on the metal rungs, bracing his back against the tunnel. Using the driver and rock, he chipped away at a piece of concrete around the grate. </p><p>Bits fell below and Henry felt encouraged. </p><p>A few good whacks and he had a hole, a few seconds more and the grate tipped in dangerously. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Ellie said, now a few paces back, “That’s unstable.” </p><p>Henry pointed behind them, at the tunnel they just left. He’d noticed the cracks and crumbling ceiling the whole way in, taking note of the piles of debris they had to step over. </p><p>He’d spent the whole time thinking about it caving in on him. </p><p>“This place is old,” He said, trying to shift out of the way as he went to chip away at the other side. Hm. He wasn’t getting anywhere. If he took much longer, someone could walk in and notice…</p><p>“How old is this place?” Ellie asked over the headset, as Henry pondered his choices. </p><p>“Uh…that I don’t know,” Charles sounded like he was shuffling around, maybe looking for that information. “It’s been here forever. We just didn’t know it was a base.” </p><p>“Well maybe that’s why,” Ellie commented. “I guess an abandoned building works as a hideout.” </p><p>“Easy to steal, though,” Henry said absently, from his contorted position braced against the tunnel. </p><p>He kicked the grate, hard, and it fell with a crash. It grazed his shin on the way down and his eyes watered in pain. </p><p>He swore, loudly, constant, smacking his head against the rough wall behind him. </p><p>“Whoa,” Charles’ concern was sort of belied by the laughter he was talking around. “Henry?” </p><p>Ellie was muttering something under her breath, she’d forgotten to mute her headset for it. She shoved Henry, nearly hefting him out of the damn grate herself. </p><p>He rolled over in pain, dirt and moulding papers sticking to his sweaty skin. </p><p>“I swear to God, Henry,” Ellie had no right to scold him like that. “Did you break something?” </p><p>He grit his teeth, shaking his head. No. But he’d definitely feel that for the rest of the week. He sat up, wiping his face. </p><p>“He’s alright,” Ellie’s hand squeezed his shoulder, nails digging through his jacket. “Big idiot.” </p><p>He smacked her hand away, good and irritated now. Where were they?</p><p>This used like maybe it was a bathroom. You know, once upon a time. There were no stalls and no toilets, not much at all but the gritty ceiling and floors and a broken sink on one wall. </p><p>The walls looked interesting. Henry knew art deco when he saw it. Almost mixed with a regional taste, something traditional. What was this place? </p><p>When he thought he could stand up without collapsing, he staggered to his feet. He had a high pain tolerance and was used to taking bad hits. He’d be fine. Shake this off until later. </p><p>He wiped the sweat from around his mouth, reaching for the map he’d tucked into his belt. They were probably on the westmost side of the building. That was good, because they were probably level with the vault. </p><p>He pointed this out to Ellie, who chewed on her lower lip. </p><p>“If most of this building is abandoned,” She said, “We might be able to get in and get out your way, Henry.” </p><p>He tilted his head. Charles had already told him this place was fortified. </p><p>‘If they have security in front of the vault,’ He pointed out, ‘Once we hit it, we need to get out quick. That,’ He gestured to the shambling hole in the ground, ‘Took too long.’ </p><p>Ellie conceded this. “Still tunneling up?” </p><p>“Charles,” Henry said over the headset, “Could you breach the building from the top?”</p><p>“Like, break in? Blow that fragile little roof up?” Charles sounded more ecstatic with every word. “I can <em>absolutely</em> do that for you guys.” </p><p>Ellie’s plan, then. A little flashbang for his taste but he’d get over it. Compromise was the backbone of a team, and all that. </p><p>The door was locked. And this place didn’t have any vents. </p><p>There was a grate, however, leading directly from the bathroom to the room next to them. Considering he was already dirty, Henry didn’t complain about squirming around on the floor for a look. </p><p>Old potted plants filled a tiled room with bright, natural light filtering in from heavily barred glass. The sour smell of rot made him nearly choke. It was festering in here. </p><p>This grate was far less rusting and crumbled but Ellie had a metal cutter and a decent amount of strength, so all was well. </p><p>Henry slid through first, crawling on his arms across mouldy tile. </p><p>God, this place reeked. </p><p>He stood, slowly, giving grimaces towards pots of sliming soil and flies. The glass being mostly metal bars puzzled him, as if this were the damn Wall instead of what looked like a conservatory. But something else was puzzling him more. </p><p>A conservatory. In a vault? </p><p>“Charles,” Henry said, offering Ellie a hand up, “This looks like a normal house.” </p><p>“Uh…define <em>normal,</em>” The pilot tsked his tongue. “Well, it’s definitely not what I was expecting. I should’ve noticed that from the plans. I was imagine like…like a bank building, or a bunker.” </p><p>“It’s a house,” Henry said as Ellie brushed herself off, “Isn’t it?” </p><p>“It’s a big house, but yeah. Very…very house-ish, -ouch-” </p><p>Henry raised his eyebrow as Charles muttered something. </p><p>“But yeah. Uh…one of those orange, ugly roofs. Not uh…not shingles, the other thing-”</p><p>“Clay tiles,” Henry imagined another house he’d known a long time ago, “You’ll be able to pick us up?” </p><p>“Well I can’t really land on ‘em, Hen, but I can <em>get them out of the way</em>.” </p><p>Henry’s shin still ached and he was a little nervous about what this ‘getting them out of the way’ might entail. </p><p>But that was a problem for future Henry. </p><p>There was a door on the farthest wall. He hesitated. The last thing he wanted to do was step into a room of Toppats. </p><p>“Hey, Henry,” Ellie tapped her fist against his shoulder, pointing.</p><p>Windows, built into the wall and covered with bars like the rest. These, however, faced the interior. The two thieves were able to sneak freely across the empty room, but that’s where their luck ended. </p><p>Henry could hear voices, far enough away that they clearly weren’t coming in, but close enough that they may be a problem. </p><p>Ellie reached for the windowsill, gloves brushing crackling glass, and peered carefully through. </p><p>Henry settled back into a crouch, touching the firearm on his hip. He didn’t want to run into a single soul out here. Something about this place made him uncomfortable. </p><p>“Come take a look,” The other thief said quietly, relinquishing her place to Henry. </p><p>The light from the conservatory made it hard to see into the darker room. At first, all Henry could see was the glow of candles, and then a carpeted room. With a bunch of rolled up rugs in the corner. And stacked canvas. </p><p>Henry’s eyebrows shot up. </p><p>He knew stolen goods when he saw it. </p><p>Eyes alight, he took in the massive paintings, most taller than him twofold, the furniture from various eras scattered around. </p><p>“Yeah, whoever your contacts are, they suck, Headphones,” Ellie pulled Henry back before he could start drooling over the artifacts. “This place is nothing more than an old manor of all kinds of goodies.” </p><p>“I’m really looking into this guys, honest,” Charles said, as if this were his fault. “All I can find is it used to be owned by a cult in the 60’s. Literally all I know.” </p><p>The voices were talking again, the kind of casual, normal way you talk to friends. Henry couldn’t see them. </p><p>He ducked back down, darting alongside the wall to another one of the windows and looking through. </p><p>Hampton. Henry’s heart jumped. So much for defecting, then? He was leaning against the wall, looking more withdrawn than the thief had ordinarily encountered. Sitting on a desk with a much more common expression was that guy, the head of communications, the one with a solemn look always drawing his face down. </p><p>When he’d first seen Charles, he’d thought of this guy. Something similar in the getup. After that all similarity ended, especially now that he knew his pilot better. </p><p>‘Two’ He held up his fingers to Ellie. ‘I know them both.’ </p><p>He absolutely didn’t trust Hampton this go around and didn’t know not-Charles enough to even think of it. </p><p>‘Takedown?’ Ellie signed hopefully. Henry shook his head. </p><p>Not with two of them. One for one, and Henry wasn’t really known for his fighting prowess. Sure, they could just shoot them, but he’d prefer to keep things clean and anyhow. You fire a shot in a Toppat bunker and it’s like throwing a rock into a wasp nest. </p><p>It doesn’t end very well for you. </p><p>‘Distraction,’ Henry said, and Ellie nodded. </p><p>He settled back against the sill, squinting. They could lob a chirping distractor through the broken windows. Keep them busy enough to slip by. They’d just have to be fast. </p><p>“…Hey.”</p><p>Henry turned, seeing Ellie holding up one morosely. </p><p>“If I throw this in there,” She gestured, “And they find it, they’ll know we’re here the second they see it.” </p><p>Oh. That was a good point. </p><p>Henry slunk down, sitting on the disgusting floor, deep in thought. </p><p>Waggling fingers in the side of his vision made him look, and Ellie’s smile was nothing short of maniacal. </p><p>‘Wanna see what I used to do for fun when I was a kid?’ </p><p>Turns out, if you ball duct tape up and set it on fire, if you’re quick you can toss it into some kind of kindling- like millions of dollars’ worth of paintings- and run away while it starts smoldering- you make a damn decent distraction. And turns out Ellie was probably more a terror than even Henry had been as a child. </p><p>Henry heard Hampton gasp and he jerked open the door, heart pounding in his chest. </p><p>Okay, map said around the corner, past the staircase, there was the entrance to the vault. Get in quick. </p><p>“On our way, Charles, get ready to go,” Ellie was saying and Henry felt his pulse spike. </p><p>This was it. Heist time.<br/>
It was a normal wooden door, double and with elaborate handles. It was locked, but Henry sliced through the simple chain like it was nothing. It was nothing. And the door was pushed in. </p><p>The carpet was god-awful ugly. Red and blue patterns swirling into something Victorian and gross, more valuables tucked against walls. A couple of actual safes this time, finally. Henry was pushed in by Ellie and the doors closed, quiet. </p><p>The two of them took a moment to breathe. </p><p>“Charles,” Ellie said, firmly, “Your contacts legitimately <em>suck</em>.” </p><p>This was so easy. Henry’s thieving little heart squealed in glee as he darted around the room. </p><p>So many things. So many things he could fit in his pockets. </p><p>“Ellie!” Henry whispered, grinning ear to ear. “Come here.” </p><p>He gestured for her to take her bag off, and she got the idea as he piled his mission items into her bag. </p><p>“Load up,” She told him in delight, tossing him a half-broken diadem with diamonds the side of her fingernails. </p><p>No sign of the obelisk, but Henry poured whatever small things he could find in the bag. Gems, jewelry, statues, whatever. </p><p>“Do we really <em>need</em> the obelisk, Charles?” Ellie said, admiring a particularly clean-cut emerald, “There’s a lot of good stuff in here.” </p><p>“Obelisk is being sold,” Charles reminded her, “We want them to know we took something.” </p><p>“You’re really catching onto this thief stuff,” The woman complimented, watching Henry pour coins into his bag. “But something tells me they’re going to know.”</p><p>“You guys still need me to come in there?” Charles asked, and the thieves exchanged a look. </p><p>No reason why they couldn’t go out the way they came. Ellie shrugged, and Henry felt vindicated. Finally, a mission on <em>his</em> terms. </p><p>“Henry and I’ve got it,” Ellie said, shooting Henry a thumbs up. He returned it, beaming. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>He leaned to the left, staring around her. </p><p>Yeah, that looked like a tiny blue Washington Monument. </p><p>It was hefty. He turned it in his hands, admiring the weight. It was tagged, a paper taped to the side, and while it didn’t have a name it might be useful to keep, so Henry left it alone. </p><p>He settled it in his backpack with a soft jingle of items, and pulled it on. </p><p>Ellie stared at the face he made, unimpressed, hefting her own bag lightly. </p><p>“We’ll meet you at the tunnel entrance,” She said. “Be ready for us.” </p><p>“Always!” </p><p>Henry tossed his bag onto of the safes to tighten the straps, intending to just take a moment before heading back. Instead, a chill ran down his body. </p><p>Something was wrong. </p><p>He held still, staring off across the room, where Ellie was swiping the emerald as if he couldn’t see it. </p><p>There was a sound, something high-pitched and constant, something mechanical in this old, abandoned house where nothing but the candles lit the place. What would they splurge on using energy for? </p><p>“Ellie,” Henry’s voice was so loud the girl jumped, “It’s a silent alarm.” </p><p>A thief’s worst nightmare. Ellie’s face was white, and she was fumbling with her headset. </p><p>Henry got there first: “They know we’re here, Charles, we need you to-”</p><p>The door bust open and Hampton came barging in like a deranged Kool-Aid man. Not-Charles was with him, along with the tallest guy Henry had ever seen. Hampton’s eyes widened with recognition, but he drew up his weapon anyway. </p><p>Ellie and Henry both dived for cover, shots fired into the vault. Henry knew how to fire his own gun but he was an infamously bad shot, shattering glass with his first aim instead hitting anything helpful. </p><p>They stormed into the room and Henry was pretty sure they were dead, someone was shouting, and Ellie had thrown something into the group. </p><p>A loud bang, a shrieking whine, and Ellie grabbed Henry’s arm and shoved him past the group before he even knew what was happening. </p><p>They flew up the stairs, bullets shredding the wooden railing a little too close to Henry’s face for it to feel safe. </p><p>“Get away from the main area of the building,” Charles ordered over the air, “I’m coming right in.” </p><p>Oh, hell no. Henry had seen that once before and he was not doing this again. They reached the second floor and Henry grabbed Ellie’s sleeve, yanking her away from the staircase and down the nearest padded hall. Out of range.</p><p>Someone stepped out of a room and the thief skidded to a stop, heart leaping out of his chest. </p><p>The Right Hand Man of this whole operation, RHM, looking more tired and bedraggled than ever and currently, absolutely murderous. </p><p>“You…” He snarled, and Henry went for a swing. </p><p>The older man swiped his hand to the side, punching Henry in the face so hard he saw stars. Ellie was shouting, Toppats behind them were yelling, and RHM was saying something about not shooting and Henry’s ears were ringing. </p><p>They had Ellie, were holding Ellie by the arms and Henry’s muzzy mind screamed. </p><p>“No, no, no,” He said, tongue heavy in his mouth, “Wait…” </p><p>“We just need him,” RHM was telling the big guy who somehow had overpowered the screeching, rageful thief. “Just him, take this one-”</p><p>Time seemed to slow for him. Henry took a single, full breath. Air filled his lungs, he was able to blink. And then, a horrific crash. </p><p>The walls rumbled, floor vibrating beneath them, and RHM fell into Henry before grabbing his arms, slamming Henry’s face against the ground. </p><p>He felt himself slide, realized the floor was tilting, felt all the loot in his bag shift as suddenly they were all moving. </p><p>He thought of the cracks in the caverns below, the crumbling ceilings. Of a fierce pilot a little too willing to ram into things with an aircraft. </p><p>And then he didn’t think of very much more for a few moments. </p><p>He was tasting blood. His brain slogged, panic firing his nerves up before he was even fully aware of himself. Someone still had his arms pinned, solid and unmoving, and the hallway was now at an angle hallways typically weren’t. </p><p>“Kabbitz!” A gruff voice was shouting in his ear. “Kabb- You! Get Kabbitz!” </p><p>Henry blinked, feeling a fresh breeze on his face. The rooms to their left now had open walls to the outside, floors crumpled in the middle like a book lying on its face. </p><p>Henry stared out at the sunlight, the blinding warmth of the sky, ripped curtains floating in the air. Breathed. </p><p>“He’s alive!” A hesitant voice called up, and Henry looked down. </p><p>The wooden stairway was now split into pieces, with the tall blond and a small redhead lying prone among the boards. </p><p>“Ellie?” Henry’s voice was coming out wrong. “Ellie?” </p><p>She wasn’t moving. </p><p>Henry’s lungs purged every bit of air, and his stomach almost followed suit. </p><p>“Ellie!” He struggled weakly against the pin, spitting blood with every word. “Don’t…let me…” </p><p>“Henry?!” </p><p>Charles. </p><p>The pilot flew into view, boards cracking under his feet dangerously, gun drawn and pointed directly above Henry. </p><p>That cold, unwavering look was back on his face. Henry waited for the shot, but Charles had frozen, silhouetted against the sky. </p><p>Then, he was aware that the pressure in his head might not all be internal. </p><p>The side of his head was nudged by cold gunmetal. Henry felt bile rise in his throat, a dark and heavy sort of terror. Three Toppats had their guns on Charles. RHM had a gun to Henry’s head. </p><p>“Don’t,” He didn’t know who he was talking to. “Please don’t.” </p><p>“Remember me, Henry?” RHM whispered down, barrel of the gun poking into his cheek. “Know who I am?” </p><p>“Yes,” Henry’s eyes strayed back to Charles. The other was staring back at him, a new expression in his eyes. </p><p>He didn’t have a plan. </p><p>“I’ll cut you a deal,” The Toppat second-in-command whispered. “We’ll let you walk away from this unharmed.” </p><p>“They walk away too,” Henry said back, holding Charles’ gaze. “Both of them.” </p><p>“If I say yes,” RHM said, slowly, “You’ll do whatever we ask?” </p><p>“Yes,” Henry willingly gave, “But you don’t touch them.” </p><p>“They walk away free,” The Toppat promised. “But you come with us.” </p><p>That he could do. Henry nodded, feeling the gun brush his face. </p><p>“Then tell the soldier to <em>stand down</em>.”</p><p>Ellie still wasn’t moving. Henry was going to hyperventilate. </p><p>“Charles,” His voice was rough, strained as if he’d been screaming, “Gun down.” </p><p>The pilot scowled.  </p><p>“Gun down, boy,” RHM followed Henry’s order, “And we’ll put away ours.” </p><p>Henry saw a couple Toppats exchange looks. Charles didn’t look anywhere near ready to obey. </p><p>Look, they were out of choices. He wished he could sign that over to him. Either they get shot now or later, did it really matter? Neither of them walked away from this alive, and Ellie might- Ellie was- </p><p>“Charles,” Henry shifted, getting a gun jammed back against his forehead. The pilot readied his aim again, now looking quite pale. “Look at Ellie.” </p><p>Charles’ face never changed expression, but Henry could see fear etched between the lines. </p><p>“You need to get Ellie out of here,” Words spilled from Henry’s mouth like vomit, “Get her home. Get her help.” </p><p>“Henry,” The Army boy said warningly, mouth twitching like he wanted to grimace. </p><p>“She might…she might be dead, Charles,” Henry’s voice cracked. “I need you to take her home.” </p><p>Uncertainty flit into his pilot’s eyes for the first time. </p><p>“I’m going to go with them,” Henry said, slowly, “And I’ll be fine.” </p><p>He had no idea what was going to happen. But Ellie was hurt, or worse, and Charles was a sneeze away from being shot by at least four different people. </p><p>“You and the girl walk away,” RHM never wavered, “We just need Henry.” </p><p>“I’ve got a plan,” Henry promised Charles. “I’ve got it, this time.” </p><p>Charles’ hands were shaking. Ellie still hadn’t moved. A Toppat moved up the stairs, within better firing range. He was running out of time. </p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Henry had never begged for anything in his life, “Please, please, Charles. Put the gun down.” </p><p>He knew from the look in his eyes that he’d won. He also knew that Charles expected to be shot immediately. </p><p>He dropped the gun anyway. </p><p>It felt to the ground, the Toppats readied their weapons- </p><p>And RHM waved them down. </p><p>“Get Kabbitz out of there,” He ordered Hampton and a weasel of a young kid, “Leave the girl alone.” </p><p>Henry almost asked they check for a pulse. He was too afraid of the answer to speak up. </p><p>Charles kept staring at Henry, arms at his sides. Expression devoid. </p><p>“Get Ellie,” Henry begged as he was hauled to his feet. “Charles, please. Make sure she’s okay.” </p><p>He was marched down the hallway, away from the broken walls and scrunched floors. He couldn’t hear his own footsteps, his head was swimming so badly. </p><p>Ellie was the toughest out of all of them. She was so still. So pale. Henry had the image burned into his eyelids for the rest of his life. </p><p>“Get what you can out,” RHM was barking orders, “Torch the rest. We ain’t coming back.” </p><p>Henry dragged a breath through blood-soaked lips. </p><p>If they lied to him, he’d kill every single one of these bastards from beyond the grave. </p><p>“Burt,” Not-Charles looked up at the name, “Tie his hands. I can’t keep holding him.” </p><p>Henry stood still, let himself be bound. They had taken his pack. He never felt them do it. </p><p>“Wondering why we were nice enough to leave your little platoon alone?” RHM looked pleased with himself, scarred fingers brushing his mustache. </p><p>Henry watched him coolly, wishing he’d at least gotten a good punch in before this all started. </p><p>“We need someone of your exact expertise,” RHM beckoned to the weasel boy, who tentatively gripped Henry’s arm. “We were on the run, but Reg was in bad shape. Got caught elsewhere.” </p><p>Copperbottom. Henry grit his teeth. </p><p>RHM leaned forward, beady eyes glittering under the brim of his hat. </p><p>“We’re takin’ you back to the Wall.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'That's a problem for future Henry', he thought to himself. And boy, was it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Out On the Town With the Toppats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter split for readability. Final chapters will now be posted Monday AND Tuesday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry watched the waves crash against the hull. He was soaked to the bone out here and freezing. The metal railing was sticking to his forearms, chilling him through.</p><p>Even he couldn’t escape from a ship in the middle of the ocean. </p><p>Didn’t mean he didn’t think about trying. Didn’t mean he didn’t run a thousand scenarios through his head. He hardly slept, barely ate, just sat in his little cupboard of a room and poured over documents and wished he could breathe underwater. </p><p>“Hey, Henry,” Hampton was walking over, ran washing over his raincoat. “Right wants you in the briefing room. We’ll be at the Wall tonight.” </p><p>Henry didn’t move. </p><p>His jaw stayed clamped shut and he pretended he couldn’t hear. He didn’t have to help them. If Charles and Ellie had made it, their window was already over. If they were going to be safe, they were already, or they were…not. </p><p>He had faith in Charles. He did. But however he tried to tell himself they made it, he couldn’t let himself hope that. </p><p>They hadn’t found him, or contacted him, in the three days they’d been gone. Surely the government had like…injected a tracker into his skin or something. He was too much of a liability to leave alone. So why weren’t they here. </p><p>Henry looked up into the low-hanging clouds, rain pelting his face. </p><p>“Hey, Stickmin!” The girl, Katie, called over the ship. “Let’s go, already.” </p><p>Henry narrowed his eyes up at the sky. </p><p>“Listen,” Hampton leaned against the railing next to him, so close into Henry’s space that he debated kicking him in the nuts, “This is a really good thing for us, okay? If we can get the Chief back as the big boss, we’ll be pretty comfortable again. He was always good to us, anyway.” </p><p>Why the hell would Henry care. He shot the Toppat a look, hoping it came across. </p><p>“We let your friends go,” The mediator said calmly, “And you have a bargain to hold up. So get inside the cabin.” </p><p>Katie was standing behind them, ready to be backup if necessary. </p><p>“Now, Henry. I mean it.” </p><p>He pushed himself away from the railing, expression cool, walked between the two back inside and out of the weather. </p><p>The ship was old but reliable, and came with dinghies attached to the side. An old fishing boat, with bunkers underneath and a room that served as a kitchen/dining room/conference room. </p><p>It was this room that Henry was brought into, a long folding table set up in the middle with mismatched chairs. </p><p>RHM sat at the head of the table, various Toppats already seated. Henry recognized most of them from when he ran small jobs for Hampton’s division, the rest he’d learned their names while in the bunks. </p><p>He glanced at Kabbitz. The guy was worse for the wear but alive. He was bigger than Ellie, though. He’d never seen her actually hurt and wasn’t sure how hard of a hit she could take. The tall giant stared back at him, threatening. </p><p>Henry was nothing if not defiant. He took a seat at the other side of the table and he swore he saw two Clan members gasp at him. </p><p>Good. He wasn’t here to be nice. </p><p>RHM drew gnarled fingers over the brim of his hat, staring down Henry with indifference.  </p><p>“‘Ello, Henry,” The man didn’t look away and didn’t look pleased. “You know where we’re headed and why, and you know why you’re here.” </p><p>Henry wasn’t going to say anything. He didn’t know why people still expected him to. </p><p>“You’re the only one that ever got ‘imself out of the wall before,” RHM continued from across the table, “And we need Reg out <em>tonight</em>.” </p><p>That was going to be pretty hard, considering the person who helped him escape the complex had been lying crumpled on a broken staircase and his method of escape had nearly been shot in the head for trying to help. </p><p>He glowered across the table, silent. </p><p>“Uh, Chief?” Hampton piped up, a placating smile on his face. “Henry doesn’t really talk for some reason-”</p><p>Ex-fucking-scuse you, he was right here. </p><p>“Anyone have…a notepad or something?” </p><p>The Toppats all checked their pockets, bags, hats. The Weasel Boy, a kid named Dave that looked eerily familiar, slid Henry his notebook and pen with a nervous sort of smile. </p><p>Henry took it, sliding it around. Flipped it open. </p><p>Everyone’s eyes were on him as he wrote, taking his sweet time to form every letter to his liking. </p><p>If Charles and Ellie were still alright, and for some reason they just hadn’t found him yet, he needed to get back to them. ASAP. And if this mission meant that was possible. </p><p>“He says he needs clarification-” Hampton’s words died as Henry shot him a truly murderous look. “What?”</p><p>Henry blocked his notebook with his arm like a kid trying to fill out a test without his neighbor cheating off him. He clicked the pen afterwards, holding it up with one hand. </p><p>
  <strong>I need clarification. If this gets done, I need to get to leave. On my own. Freely.</strong>
</p><p>“We already agreed to your terms-” Kabbitz’ snapped, but RHM himself interrupted. </p><p>“You get Reg out, you name the terms,” The second-in-command ignored the startled looks from the rest of the table. “We’ll give ‘em to you. But this gets done tonight.” </p><p>Henry trusted RHM a hell of a lot more than Copperbottom. From the small amount he’d spent with them (and even that was too much), the guy at least had a sense of loyalty. </p><p>He nodded and the tension at the table seemed to ease. </p><p>“So?” </p><p>So. </p><p>Henry flipped to a new page, expression solemn, scribbling out the basic shape of the Wall. </p><p>The complex on top was a no-go for entry. Henry crossed it off lightly. He’d come back to it. He drew quick lines down the paper, scribbling in the windows of the fortress. </p><p>He ripped off a piece of paper and lifted it in the air, still focused on his scribbling. </p><p>
  <strong>Sneak in and hit hard.</strong>
</p><p>It was their only good chance. But they needed the guards away from the pier. Henry tapped his pen against the paper, deciding to go through with it. </p><p>Someone needed to steal one of their boats and make away with it, drawing people from the pier. Once their attention was on the thieves, a team could sneak in and find Copperbottom. </p><p>Henry knew a little bit about soldiers, now. Unless they were told to do something, an event like that happening away from their division would mean they’d be busy gossiping. Guards down, trying to find out who was dumb enough to steal their things. </p><p>Toppats hit more harshly than the government wanted Henry or Ellie to. They’d have no problem mowing down whatever guards were inside if they did come running. </p><p>“And how are we supposed to get in?” The head of communications said over the palm of his hand. </p><p>Henry circled an area in the middle of the towering complex. </p><p><strong>This is where he will be</strong>. He knew that because it was the most fortified. He’d been waiting for transfer into the middle banks himself. </p><p>And in the middle of the place, where he had sat next to Ellie waiting for this transfer, he’d seen no less than two bodies being dragged down the hallway. </p><p>He drew a tiny circle, writing next to it: </p><p><strong>Corpse chute</strong>. </p><p>It was a good distance up, but if they could get in…</p><p>Henry looked up. Toppats were crowded around him, over half the table now gathered around his shoulders. </p><p>“How do we get out?” Dave asked, intrigued. </p><p>He made an uncomfortable face at the man across the table. RHM looked oddly calm but expectant. </p><p>He circled where he had crossed the top off before. He knew they could cause a riot again, easy. There were more of them this time. </p><p>He’d written that and drew a tiny truck speeding down the roadway. </p><p>They could meet the boat out on the coast after they’d driven off. Home free. </p><p>Or at least Henry would be. </p><p>Hampton picked up Henry’s paper and the thief nearly broke his damn fingers. </p><p>“Hey, nice job,” He said, “This is actually not bad.” </p><p>Well that just felt patronizing. </p><p>“So wait,” Katie was saying, watching Hampton hand it to RHM, “How many teams do we need?” </p><p>Henry held up three fingers, sighing inwardly as he mimed. </p><p>‘One for stealing the boat,’ He went slow, a little too aware of the many eyes staring at him. ‘One for getting inside,’ RHM was squinting at the paper, tapping fingers against the table, ‘One for staying with the ship and picking everyone up.’ </p><p>“I can stay,” Burt offered from over Henry’s head, “I’ll keep everyone in touch.” </p><p>“I’ll stay,” Dave echoed nervously, “Yeah, I’ll keep things good around here.” </p><p>“Kabbitz will lead a group to steal the boat,” RHM pointed at the man. </p><p>He looked directly at Henry. </p><p>“You’re coming with me,” The man said, jaw set. “Howie, Gremlin, Hampton. DeMeanor stays with the ship, everyone else to the boats.” </p><p>He watched Toppats clear out, still sitting at the table. </p><p>So he was going in. He assumed that. He just didn’t like having to confront it. </p><p>The Wall had been rough with just the little he’d been left in it. He didn’t have Ellie this time, or Charles. This was solo. And he’d better do it right. </p><p>He slowly stood from the table, not saying a single word. He walked past Clan members running about the hall, calling to each other from their rooms, and stepped back outside. </p><p>Henry took his place at the railing again, looking up at the sky for a silhouette of a familiar helicopter. </p><p>--</p><p>It was dark by the time the Wall was in sight. </p><p>Henry dropped into the dinghy easily, taking a seat alongside a girl with scraggly blonde hair. She nodded at him amicably. </p><p>Hampton hopped down, taking position by the motor, alongside a young man with a reddish beard and a worried look in his eyes. </p><p>RHM took his place up at the front of the dinghy and Henry watched, expression devoid. A long-haired girl was tossing down weapons to the miniature crew, handing Hampton a large bag afterwards. </p><p>“Give Henry one,” RHM said while signaling to Kabbitz’ crew. </p><p>“Boss?” The girl up on the boat, DeMeanor, looked tentative. </p><p>The second-in-command turned, a fire in his look, and she shut her mouth. </p><p>Henry was tossed a rifle, and that at least he was a far better shot with. He sent a wary look towards the Toppat leader's back. Arming a known enemy would definitely not be his own agenda. </p><p>“Alright,” Hampton said up to the bow, “We’re off.” </p><p>The air was cold. It whipped at Henry’s face as they started off, rain having turned to sleet and ice. This was going to make the trek up to the Corpse Chute harder, but it would help for cover. </p><p>He looked up at the sky, watching the low-hanging clouds.

</p><p>“First mission with the Toppats?” The younger one, Howie, asked politely. </p><p>Henry shook his head, looking away to try and dissuade any other questions. </p><p>He pulled his mask up, huddled in a borrowed coat, a single government-aligned thief among a ring of Toppats. Salt spray misted over them all. </p><p>The chill and the smell of the air reminded him of their flight out by the cliffsides. Henry’s heart twisted and he shoved the thought away. </p><p>He loved Charles, he wanted to get back to him and Ellie, but to do that he needed to focus. This was turning into a delicate operation and any mistakes he made, he’d have no one to have his back. He was alone. </p><p>Alone. </p><p>He had been used to that for most of his life and here he was feeling so emptied by the feeling. He’d forgotten what it was like, to not have people in his corner for every argument, fight, and mission. They were inseparable, a weird little family, and he wasn’t even sure- </p><p>“Ready for this, Henry?” Hampton called over to him. </p><p>Everyone was being so fucking nice to him and he was getting more and more unnerved. This really wasn’t how he was used to being treated and it shouldn't at all be how he was treated. Did these morons have any sense of self-preservation? </p><p>He settled the barrel of the rifle over a shoulder, staring at the building looming in the distance. </p><p>Was he ready for this. Interesting question. He hadn’t anticipated the dread that pitched itself into his stomach the closer they got. Old memories floating back to haunt him. The dinghy drifted left, traveling parallel to the complex. </p><p>Lights were on inside. Henry wondered if Dmitri was still around. Honestly, if anything good could come from this it would be Henry coming back to add insult to injury. </p><p>Oh, no break outs ever, in 50 years? And now I did it, just now, me and another random thief from the holding cells? How about I come back a year later and break someone else out, then, hmm? How about fuck you, Dmitri. </p><p>An involuntary smile twitched at his lips. </p><p>This was fine. He could do this. He was Henry Stickmin, one of the greatest thieves in his goddamn generation. It brought him to the Wall, it brought him to the government, it placed him on a special ops team and it got him headhunted by Toppats- the greatest criminal band around- to help them break their leader out of a fortified prison. </p><p>He could do this. He’d be home in no time. </p><p>“Kill the motor,” RHM barked at Hampton. </p><p>They fell into blissful silence, just them and the sea and a towering complex. </p><p>They glided in onto the rock beach, avoiding spires of jagged, rough stone. Henry stepped out after the blonde, Gremlin, boots crunching down on pebbled smoothed by the waves. </p><p>Everyone was quiet but efficient. Hampton handed RHM the bag and handed his weapon off to Howie. He and Gremlin pulled the boat all the way in, beaching it so it wouldn’t float away. Henry stood by and watched them dust off their hands. They were going in.</p><p>Henry squinted up at the sky one last time, ice stinging his face. </p><p>“Sucks, doesn’t it?” Howie said, standing next to him. No one in this goddamn clan had any sense of personal space. “This isn’t going to make it easy.” </p><p>Henry shot him a weird look. Had he expected it to be easy?</p><p>“I mean, it’ll be harder than it would be,” The Toppat fumbled to correct himself, “You know, if it wasn’t raining?” </p><p>Henry was tempted to tell him to shut up. But once he started talking, people tender to pressure him to talk more. As if him not liking to talk was preference instead of something he had to fight. </p><p>Despite telling himself not to think of them, Ellie and Charles filled his mind again as they trekked the beach. They never acted like it was weird. Charles had been a little too intrigued by the times he spoke aloud at first, that had embarrassed him a little, but he’d never actively tried to make him uncomfortable. They both learned sign for him, they were patient, loving friends. </p><p>And it was likely Charles had a huge crush on Henry back then, so that made it kind of endearing in hindsight. </p><p>They were walking single file, Henry behind RHM and Hampton bringing up the rear. Ice crystals were forming outside of Henry’s mask and coat and he had to keep brushing it off. They squeezed in between boulders, and Henry swore he'd gotten fatter from actually eating meals regularly. Didn't used to be this hard.</p><p>“Hurry it up, Kabbitz,” RHM was saying. Henry hadn’t even noticed that he’d had an earpiece. “We’re ready.” </p><p>“Once we’re in position,” Hampton told the trio, “We’re headed up the stairs. Be quick.” </p><p>Henry gave his back a derisive look. Please, this was going to take a while. </p><p>“Henry first,” RHM said then, almost as if he heard his thoughts. He gestured violently, a clear order. </p><p>Henry’s pulse clenched in his jaw. </p><p>“Hurry up.” </p><p>He didn’t do authority. These knuckleheads didn’t seem to understand that. He was <em>aligned</em> with the military, sure, but only because a wild, airheaded pilot had stolen a thief’s heart. He tolerated a lot there and he shouldn’t tolerate it here. </p><p>He wouldn’t, ordinarily, but Henry had something to lose for once. He swallowed his pride for today and today only. </p><p>He stepped ahead, avoiding the leader’s gaze, setting his sights on the Wall. </p><p>Okay. It was a mad dash to the building then up. He could handle it. Up, up, up, and through the chute. They’d have to wing it from there but Henry was sure he was right. Copperbottom had to be in the most secure area of the complex. They had to imagine an escape attempt, after what Henry pulled here. </p><p>He was given a hard shove between his shoulder blades, and with the speed of someone who had run most of his life to survive, he darted across sliding stones. </p><p>He grabbed the railing, swinging himself onto the stairs and storming upwards. His boots shook the grated steps, metal ringing with the effort. </p><p>There was a guard on the stairs. Someone below had a silencer because Henry barely heard a noise and then he was down. He had to leap over the corpse to continue, not looking down for a second. Look where he was going. Focus. </p><p>“There,” He blurted, nearly biting his tongue off at the sound. He pointed at a chute four stories up, leading into the sea where bodies were dropped to keep the complex from piling up. </p><p>Dmitri really was a sick bastard. </p><p>More noises below. Shots? Were they caught? Henry wasn’t used to being in a position where he couldn’t ask, didn’t know, wasn’t given a headset. He wasn’t in charge here and it was infuriating. Almost terrifying. He wasn't in control.</p><p>“They know we’re here!” Howie was calling up. “We’re going to have guards on us, Sir!” </p><p>“Kabbitz is going to cause trouble,” RHM snapped down at him, “Just keep going!” </p><p>Goddamn. What had happened? How were they supposed to be the greatest criminals of their time? Henry blew out all his breath, chest protesting at the needless waste of oxygen. Didn’t matter. Get in. Just get in the building. </p><p>RHM shouldered ahead. Henry was knocked into the railing, given a good look of the rocks below. He glared over at the leader. </p><p>He was surveying the chute, pale and sweating. </p><p>Yeah, it looked different than it had a year ago. Part of it was gone, but that was good. He could see the door they slid open to toss bodies out. They just had to move about five rooms over. </p><p>Charles would recommend blasting directly through the wall if they were already found out. Henry didn’t quite feel so bold, and also he didn’t have a helicopter. </p><p>“Right,” RHM reached for the nearest window with metal bars. He tested them, twice. “If you fall, you’re dead. Stay if you think you can’t make it. Cover Kabbitz.” </p><p>And then the man stepped onto the sill. </p><p>Henry’s brows shot up. He hadn’t expected the guy to do this parkour style. Old school thief style. He had more balls than his boss did. </p><p>Right. No one else pushed ahead of Henry. Guess that was him, then. </p><p>RHM had swung himself over the next room, traveling along the ledge and using the bars for balance. Henry reached for the first sill, gloves sliding a bit on the sleet-covered metal. </p><p>If he stepped out and slipped, they were right, he was a dead man. </p><p>Henry planted his boot firmly against the concrete. It was slick. He took a deep breath, swinging himself elegantly onto the sill. </p><p>He did this all the time, back in the day. 28 years of breaking into houses and stealing from neighbors. This was no different from a manor downtown. Just another little heist from high-school Henry. Just another day sneaking in to take a pearl-and-diamond necklace for the thrill. He loved the thrill. </p><p>Henry breathed evenly, every movement precise. Just like when he broke into the Greene’s when he was 13, it was raining hard and there were dogs below, was all. Nighttime made it hard to see the ground. It was fine. He hadn't fallen then and he wouldn't now.</p><p>Focus on the thrill. That flood of adrenaline and need. You could get caught. You could die. You were a young rebel who hated everyone around him, you were better than anyone else and you were treated like trash, there was nothing to aspire to in life but you’d make it, you’d always make it, you had to make it because you couldn’t let yourself think about what you were going to do if you couldn’t. Not an option.  </p><p>Henry kept traveling along. For a moment each time his weight was suspended on a single bar on the window, a second away from plummeting to his death. </p><p>His throat was dry. He reached the last set of bars and was waiting to proceed. His arms ached. </p><p>The temporary Toppat leader was forcing the door open, precariously balanced on about half a foot of concrete. The door suddenly opened, free of the man’s influence. </p><p>He slipped. </p><p>Henry didn’t know why he did it. No one would blame him if he fell, it wasn’t his problem. And there would have been a chance they’d give up if their leader was dead. They could turn right around and go home. </p><p>Henry caught him with the reflexes of a honed thief, hand clamped around his wrist. His shoulder strained, pain shooting up into his torso. The other braced his feet, grabbing the windowsill, and someone shot the guard out of the chute. </p><p>He helped the Toppat leader up, until he could grab the bars on his own. Muscles were a new weapon in his arsenal and his arm was quivering once the Toppat leader righted himself.</p><p>He stared at the wet concrete in front of his face, feeling weirdly numb. The hell had he done that for? </p><p>RHM swung up onto the landing now that the door was open. Henry grit his teeth and followed, aching arms hauling him into the relatively warmer building. </p><p>The second-in-command clapped Henry hard on the shoulder. He wasn't proud but he flinched. The other went to check on the rest of the group and Henry took deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate. Only Hampton and Gremlin had followed, but Henry barely acknowledged this. He’d just saved a Toppat ringleader. He wasn’t sure what to think about it, it went against both his brand new (imposed upon him) morals and his dislike of other human beings. </p><p>He looked down the hallway. Blackened, rotted blood streaked the hallway tiles, leading down to a dark corridor. Hollywood ought to come out for a photoshoot, because that spooked even him just a little. </p><p>Gremlin punched him in the shoulder while he was staring.</p><p>“Nice catch out there,” She said, approvingly, “Keep it up, Stickmin.” </p><p>Henry gave her a nasty look and inwardly talked himself out of smacking her in the face with the butt of his gun. Don’t you dare bring that up ever again. He already wanted to forget it. </p><p>“Right then. Let's get on with it, Henry,” RHM leaned against the hall, pushing his hat brim up with a thumb. “Any leads?” </p><p>Henry shook his head. He tried more of their charades with his hands to get across that they’d just have to search. </p><p>They seemed to understand. They had Henry take point, Toppats flanking him with weapons drawn. </p><p>It was kind of reassuring, honestly, it gave Henry more time to think and less to worry about being shot in the face.</p><p>They were inside. It was just a matter of finding their leader, now, he hadn't spent enough time in the place to know where exactly in the middle section the most dangerous people were kept. He and Ellie had booked it out of here pretty early.</p><p>Henry's heart squeezed and he shoved his feelings off. He had to think...if they knew people were inside they were already out of time. It would take forever to check each cell. </p><p>He turned around, waved his hands at the group. Carefully, slowly, he mimed a hat and gun, angry, looking around the corridors. Then he mimed a headlock, a gun to the head, a look of realization. </p><p>“Hold up a guard?” Hampton asked, actually understanding it on the first go. “Alright, sure. Should have grabbed that guy that Howie shot from the stairs.” </p><p>“He wouldn’t have been any help,” Gremlin snorted, “He was US military. Saw the uniform on his way down.” </p><p>Henry froze, every vein in his body icing over. </p><p>A US soldier at the wall. Henry had heard the body hit. Dismissed it. Caught a Toppat leader instead of giving the guy a single look. What if. </p><p>One name screamed in his head, on repeat, until someone grabbed his shoulder. </p><p>RHM shook him, violently, but there was something solemn in his eyes. He shook his head, and that spoke volumes. More than Henry would ever want to suspect he knew. </p><p>He shrugged the hand off his shoulder, feeling only about a thousand times worse. </p><p>The entire Toppat Clan at the manor had to have heard Henry plead with Charles. He hadn’t given it a single thought at the time, too worried about him and Ellie’s broken body on the stairs. Nothing else had mattered and he never thought of this being an outcome. Everyone knew. </p><p>As if Henry needed to be <em>more</em> anxious.</p><p>Gremlin fired. A guard Henry hadn’t even seen crumpled, shot in the leg, falling at Henry's feet. The girl was on him in another instant. Her boot sat on his chest and her gun to his face. </p><p>Henry kicked the weapon out of his hand, automatically, and the Toppat second-in-command was snarling in his face. </p><p>“Reginald Copperbottom,” His nostrils flared, “Which cell is he in?!” </p><p>The guard groaned in pain, writhing. </p><p>“Answer me, right now, or the girl shoots,” RHM grabbed the front of his shirt, “The Toppat leader. Where?” </p><p>“Med bay,” The soldier groaned. “Down the hall. Toppats on the banks…our reinforcements are coming in.” </p><p>RHM let him go, flying into a run. </p><p>Henry scrambled after him, Hampton running into him in equal haste. They pelted down the hall, following the frantic leader. </p><p>Reinforcements. A US militant at the door. Was this the government? Could Henry possibly be lucky enough to warrant a rescue mission from this place? </p><p>It sounded absurd. But it also sounded exactly like something Charles would do and he'd spent the past few days hoping he was going to see him on the horizon, be rescued, could this mean it was actually happening? He wasn't sure he could let himself hope that. The disappointment would be far too great if he didn't know for certain.</p><p>One thing he knew for sure was that if the tales of the med bay were true, Right was going to freak out. He’d listened to the whispers, in the holding cell. Med bay is where you go to die, no matter the condition. </p><p>There was a guard stationed at a large, metal door. RHM shot him in the face and kicked him aside. </p><p>Gremlin had caught up, and the three of them stood in the doorway. </p><p>“Reg?” </p><p>Henry peered in, taking slow steps into the front of the room. It was long, barren, and a little damp. Only dirty blankets and the stench of bodily fluids for atmosphere. There were people staring, bloody, or with boils, a weird sheen to their skin, and a couple that might be dead already. </p><p>And at the end, piled in a filthy blanket, was the previous leader of the Toppats. </p><p>Henry took a couple extra steps, morbidly transfixed. </p><p>He looked horrible. His arms and legs were too thin for his body size and his skin was grey as death. His normally-trimmed facial hair had grown in odd, a brown bush streaked in grey hair and dried blood. For a second, Henry wasn’t sure he was alive. </p><p>Right crouched next to him, suddenly slow, and placed a hand on his back. </p><p>Henry jolted, feeling like he was watching something he shouldn’t see. </p><p>“Reg?” Right ran his scarred, deformed fingers through his hair. His gruff voice was gentle. “Come on.”</p><p>Hampton had come to stand beside Henry, looking equally as solemn and uncertain. Henry shoved his hands in his coat pockets. </p><p>“Oi, I went through a lot of trouble to get you. Come on.” </p><p>The other stirred, and Henry heard the second-in-command sigh in relief. </p><p>“Need help, Boss?” Hampton called over, careful. </p><p>“Nope,” RHM handed his firearm off to the man, which Hampton took without question. Then the Toppat second-in-command was reaching to pick his friend up in his arms. He hefted him easily, like he weighed nothing, cradling his head on his shoulder, and looked up. </p><p>There was something in that. Henry met his eyes by accident and quickly looked away. </p><p>That was something burned into his memory forever now, too. He wished it hadn't been.</p><p>"Right," RHM was saying, holding the Toppat leader's body like it were nothing, "Only thing left is to get Reg out of here."</p><p>He was so still, which wouldn't have normally bothered him except for how Ellie had looked when he'd last seen her. He was an anxious mess of emotions and honestly, he felt a little sick over it all. Whatever happened to being an indifferent asshole?</p><p>The second-in-command was staring right at him.</p><p>"Lead the way," He said simply, and Henry realized that not only had he suddenly become head of this mission, they were in the home stretch. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Henry is soft gay for Charles and has learned empathy from his friends, more news at 11. </p><p>Next up: The escape out with the Toppat crew.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You get this early because I love you. Yes, you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The injured that could still move hobbled out of the med bay. Henry had his weapon still slung over a shoulder, arms crossed, teeth grit. They were wasting too much time. </p><p>Down the hall, he could hear Gremlin opening cell doors and the rush of footsteps.</p><p>“Just make sure you let more go on your way out!” She said gleefully. “Kick some ass, kids. Remember to have fun!” </p><p>Alright. Now they were causing trouble. This was both good and bad because they'd already done this once. Dmitri seemed to have made things so cells opened individually rather than as a whole, so that would make their job harder. More than that, he was concerned about one thing in particular.</p><p>RHM adjusted the Toppat leader in his arms, not paying attention, so Henry went to his only other choice.</p><p>He waved his hands at Hampton, who blandly paid attention. He mimed the gun and angry face again, and made a motion of catching something in his hands. </p><p>"We'll be out soon," The Toppat reassured him, and Henry had to count in his head. </p><p>Boy, he missed Ellie and Charles so damn much right now. Both of them had learned to communicate with him on purpose, attempted to comprehend every gesture he offered to them, and he didn't have to deal with the casual disinterest on this idiot's face. He took a deep breath and tried again.</p><p>Many. Guards. Angry. Faces. Tighten a lid on a jar. </p><p>Hampton was staring blankly. Henry was going to throw him out the Corpse Chute.</p><p>"They're going to contain us," RHM spoke from behind Henry, saving Hampton from a terrible fate. "Upstairs, you lot. Let's go." </p><p>The fell back into file, Henry chewing on his lower lip. If he were Dmitri, if he was supposed to stop everyone here, he'd keep them from reaching the top. Put a lid on it, like he'd tried to say a second ago. Only thing was once they got up past a certain point, security was far more lax. If they could clamber up to the administration tier they'd be golden.</p><p>He could be on his way home tonight.</p><p>Gremlin held the door to the stairwell open for Henry and RHM, Hampton still bringing up the rear. </p><p>The internal stairs were crowded with people already, pressed shoulder-to-shoulder against painted beige bricks. They’d taken Gremlin’s words to heart, clearly, there were a good number of people shoving past. RHM was flanked by the two Toppats. Henry walked behind really because that was his only choice. </p><p>“Up and out,” Hampton said firmly to him, blocking inmates from touching his two leaders, “We’re all doing great, guys, and they’ll be picking us up first.” </p><p>The encouragement reminded him of Charles' cheerful voice over the headset. His heart ached. First thing he'd do was see Ellie, make sure she was alright. As soon as he was allowed to contact the outside world. Surely Charles would come and get him then, right?</p><p>Nearly there. Nearly free. Henry pushed past bodies of inmates, step-in-step with his Toppat companions.  </p><p>"Nine floors to go," Hampton shoved a man aside, making Henry leap to not be taken out by his tumbling body. "Try to stay with us, Henry." </p><p>He was trying. He still needed them. The Toppats were satisfied and would probably drop him right outside the base if he asked. </p><p>He could imagine himself strolling in, seeing (a perfectly fine, perfectly healed, perfectly unharmed) Ellie and trading stories about the assholes he worked with and how the Wall really hadn't improved all that much, security was still shit. He'd kiss Charles right on the mouth and tell him of course he made it out fine, please, what were you worried? Silly pilot, he was Henry Stickmin, the greatest thief the world has ever endured, and he had to come back to you.</p><p>The Henry-in-his-head was a super smooth bastard and the Charles a little more easily flustered. He was such a steadfast kind of guy, really solid, thinking of making him blush brought a special kind of joy to Henry's-</p><p>A shot fired so close to his ear that his head rang. </p><p>Henry stumbled, inmates started to flee, and he clung to the chipped railing to avoid being trampled. </p><p>"Hold your fire!"</p><p>He looked up, meeting someone’s eyes. He had been pretty sure this would happen. </p><p>Toppats were struggling to keep their leaders from being trampled and Henry found his voice. </p><p>“Dmitri,” He greeted.</p><p>He expected a look of horror. Rage. Something. He was infuriatingly smug, maybe he didn't understand the situation. </p><p>Henry breathed, drawing himself up to his full height. His eyes flit to the flanked guards, a new light sparking in his chest. </p><p>Oh, he could work with this. Absolutely.</p><p>Inmates scurried around them, trying to flee the stairwell. Henry stood still, gripping the bars so tightly his knuckles were white, and stared the man down with derision. </p><p>"Henry!" Gremlin had her weapon pointed at Dmitri, both hands steady. "Get out of the way!</p><p>Nope, he didn't need them anymore. He was finally, completely in control of the situation. They could find their own way out.</p><p>"Go," He told her, an evil sort of smug squirming delightedly in his chest. "I've got this."</p><p>She looked startled, glancing at her superiors.</p><p>"Let's get them out," Hampton spoke nearly into her ear, nodding respectfully to Henry.</p><p>Oh. They thought he was being self-sacrificing. Well, fine by him.</p><p>Henry turned back, smiling. It was him again. The biggest pain on the planet, flinging himself back into danger with old-fashioned Stickmin style. </p><p>But what was really delicious who he was flanked by. Two military guys, in uniforms he had become very familiar with the past few months. </p><p>This was Army. These were his. </p><p>This was fucking Christmas is what it was. He rolled his shoulders, getting casual. The Toppats had fled and that was alright with him. He was getting a cozy ride home and a chance to rub everything in Dmitri's face. It was all over. </p><p>“Sorry to hit and run,” Henry said, smug. “I'm being collected” </p><p>"Oh?" The warden's look was crafty, and he was smiling in a way he really didn't like all of a sudden.</p><p>The two military boys had their weapons trained on him. Henry felt his blood turn icy. </p><p>"I'm a military agent," He said, in case these guys didn't recognize his face, "Special Ops. I-"</p><p>“Oh, they know, Henry,” The warden’s eyes shone. “They know.” </p><p>So what? Bribed? What was going on? Was he just playing mind tricks on him? </p><p>"So you don't have the authority to do anything," He attempted. The military boys didn't move.</p><p>"Henry," Petrov said gleefully. "Henry, Henry, Henry. You're a wanted man, you know.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Henry’s heart thudded in his wrists. “I’m-”</p><p>“Hmm. Let’s see,” Petrov stroked his beard, “You’re working with a violent criminal organization-”</p><p>“I’m a hostage,” Henry snapped. </p><p>“-Attempted murder-”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Abandonment-”</p><p>“Aban-”</p><p>“We had to call in reinforces when we heard some Toppats were travelling north,” Dmitri explained, “When we found out you were in the group, these guys offered to help us out. We just didn’t realize you were already inside.” </p><p>This didn’t make sense. Henry didn’t understand. He was a government agent, he was covert ops, he hadn’t tried to kill anyone and he was coerced. </p><p>He'd gone straight, hadn't they realized that? He'd left his criminal ways behind and behaved himself, for the most part, and tried very very hard to stay like that, to keep it like that, he had a home now, a place he belonged, he had people he cared about and he was <em>so close</em> to getting home.</p><p>“No,” He denied, knowing how stupid it sounded. </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Dmitri was nearly gleeful as two more soldiers showed up to flank him. “You’ve been a pain in my ass for far too long. I’m going to be asking if I can just keep you here. Heavily under lock and key, of course, we would take good care of you.”</p><p>Henry's heart was making it hard to hear anything. His head was swimming. He had to think of something, quick, Dmitri was <em>winning</em> and he was...he was being arrested? Taken in? Kidnapped?</p><p>Another soldier entered the mix, making the number six-to-one in total. Or. Henry’s heart somehow both soared and plummeted. He was going to be sick.</p><p>Charles was pale, he had dark bags under his eyes. Those eyes widened when they saw Henry, staring up from the bottom of the stairway.</p><p>Henry wasn't listening to Petrov anymore. He didn't matter. The pilot was here at the most perfect and worse time and he needed to talk to him.</p><p>He no longer felt hopeless.</p><p>Henry kicked Dmitri into one of the soldiers, fleeing up the stairs. </p><p>“GET HIM!” Petrov bellowed, and Henry heard bullets strike the bricks behind him. </p><p>"I've got him!" He heard Charles shout, and Henry set his jaw.</p><p>He needed some space between them. He flew past a door, two, keeping up the pace with a new surge of energy. </p><p>He could hear shouting in the corridors, shots. He kept heading upward, past screams and bangs, no longer feeling tired or achy. He just needed a quieter floor. They needed to talk. He could explain everything and get Charles to help him and everything was going to be perfectly fine. Everything was fine.</p><p>He was lying to himself, something was wrong, obviously. He wouldn't put it past Dmitri to lie, of course, but the arrival of the soldiers- including <em>Charles</em> himself- meant that the organization he worked for had finally turned against him. That was something he needed to know stat, because if this was true than they needed the greatest plan they'd ever come up with in their lives. </p><p>This was the administration level. Henry burst through the doors, flying over ugly carpet and flinging himself across desks like an action movie star over car hoods. </p><p>He didn’t do as well as he thought, tumbling into the floor. He dragged a monitor and a keyboard down with him, keys flying across the carpet. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain pulsed, causing Henry to groan. The door behind him burst open and Henry struggled up, heart pounding. </p><p>Henry stared, immobile, trying desperately to drag a breath into battered lungs. Charles leapt over the same table, crashing bodily into Henry with a painful tackle.  </p><p>They rolled from the force, he was kneed in the side and it hurt like fuck and Henry laughed, curling shaking fingers into the back of Charles’ shirt. He was alive. He could feel him breathing, he smelled like smoke and sweat, and he felt real. The pain from being tackled onto the ground felt real. He was in his arms, safe, unbelievable. </p><p>Henry pushed him away, just enough to look at him, intending to rest his hands on his shoulders and somehow having them frame his face. </p><p>Charles’ lips were pressed hard together, eyes heartbreakingly tender. He looked exhausted. </p><p>He didn't look remotely angry.</p><p>“Charles,” Henry struggled to speak, hands shaking too hard to try signing. He brushed unsteady thumbs over cheekbones. “Ellie-”</p><p>“In the hospital still,” Charles' headset hung around his neck and was wearing a different coat, but otherwise he looked just the same he did when Henry was kidnapped. “Not doing... great. She’s awake, though. She's mostly coherent right now. Somehow still manages to tell me she's angry.”  </p><p>Henry laughed, a little too wetly. </p><p>She was awake. She hadn't been dead. Ellie was alive. Ellie was <em>alive</em>.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” The pilot said, just letting Henry touch him, own hands in his lap like a child, “I heard you were in the corridor, heard your friends made it to the upper level-”</p><p>Friends. Henry’s blood turned to ice. </p><p>“Charles, I am not-”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter anymore, Henry,” The pilot reached for one of the hands on his face, holding it in his own long fingers, “Something’s gone wrong.” </p><p>He felt like the room was spinning. “Ellie’s okay?” He repeated himself.</p><p>“Ellie’s fine,” Charles promised. “Uh, mostly. I’m talking about- look, they’ve taken this all the wrong way, Hen, I didn’t think it would be this bad-”</p><p>“Am I being hunted?” Henry asked, lips numb. “Dmitri-”</p><p>“Listen,” Charles had both of his hands, the two of them sitting amid broken glass, “I have tried, and tried, and tried to reason with them. Henry, I told them you aren’t a Toppat-”</p><p>“I’m not a Toppat,” Henry said, dazed. </p><p>“Yes, I know,” The pilot’s eyes flit to the door and back again. “But with this whole mission thing. They think you set Ellie up-”</p><p>Henry sucked in a breath. “<em>What</em>-” </p><p>“Look, I know you'd take a bullet for Ellie, I get that, but you were the only one carrying loot,” Charles squeezed his hands, hard, expression pained. “There was an investigation and they said I misunderstood the situation.” </p><p>“You didn’t,” Henry told him. </p><p>“I <em>know</em> that,” The Army pilot was struggling. “Look, I absolutely know that. But yeah, they found that out and someone talked, and they know about your past jobs and they think…” </p><p>That he’d been a Toppat all along. That he’d set up his partners to fail, nearly killed Ellie on purpose, and went to break out their head of the operation. </p><p>“But I'm not,” Henry was stuck, brain skittering back over the words like a record needle. </p><p>“I know," Charles said again, ever patient, "I <em>believe you</em>, Hen. But the problem is that they think so and now we're running out of time.” </p><p>He was serious. Henry could hear the ruckus growing ever closer. He dragged in breath after breath, reminding himself that a panic attack here would be a terrible idea.</p><p>"So the military is here to bring me in," Henry said, dazed. Not a rescue, after all. He should have known. </p><p>Charles winced.</p><p>"Yeah, uh, I had to pull some serious strings to even get on this mission," He itched his cheek on his sleeve, hands still preoccupied with Henry's, "They didn't want me here. I'm under rank, supposed to be following orders and things, yeah. So. I just had to come find you, Henry, it didn't seem fair-"</p><p>"It isn't fair," He was struggling to force the words out of his mouth, he was so furious, "I've...I've done everything they asked, I did everything they wanted-"</p><p>Charles moved, grabbing Henry's coat and yanking him close, standing on his knees awkwardly and resting his chin on top of Henry's hair.</p><p>"I know," He said miserably, "You have. You've been amazing and it's so unfair, Hen. I was pissed."</p><p>That was at least gratifying. Henry closed his eyes, shoulders relaxing into the hug.</p><p>Urgency be damned. He was so warm and Henry was freezing in here. His anger had all but dissipated, just leaving soft feelings that were getting easier to deal with by the day.</p><p>"Charles," Henry gently pushed him back, expression serious, "Can you just tell them what happened?"</p><p>The pilot sat back on his heels, avoiding Henry's gaze. </p><p>“Yeah, funny story. I tried that. They uh... they aren't listening to me.” Charles’ breath hitched into an awkward laugh. “They said I was made a fool of.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>"They said you've been kinda coercing me, or something. For our latest missions. So..." Charles shook his head. “I’m not credible.” </p><p>"That's..."</p><p>The dumbest thing he'd ever heard. And he'd dealt with some bullshit the past couple days.</p><p>"Why the hell?!" The thief exploded, "<em>Not credible?!</em>" </p><p>Charles stared at Henry, a confused and slightly awed expression taking over. </p><p>"You're <em>Charles</em>," Henry nearly spit, "Their Golden Boy. A special ops agent and the head of our team! What makes you not credible there?!"</p><p>The pilot was red. He was scratching his cheek nervously, a ridiculously pleased smile on his face. </p><p>"Well, they're not wrong," The man said gently, a soft sort of look in his eyes, "I am sort of compromised."</p><p>"No," The thief told him icily. "You're just too damn loyal for your own good."</p><p>Charles was a protector. He put him and Ellie first every time, in every situation, on field and off. Henry noticed. Of course he noticed that kind of thing. What kind of fucking idiot had looked at someone like Charles and thought 'yeah, can't trust this one. Entirely too loyal and kind, let's just disregard everything he has to say for no fucking reason'.</p><p>Henry trusted him with his life. With his secrets. And he trusted no one.</p><p>"The point is, they can't take me at my word anymore," The man surveyed Henry seriously. "So I can't help you."</p><p>Henry stood, needing to get up from the floor, taking a few paces. Glass crunched under his boots.</p><p>“I don’t have any more plans, Hen,” Charles was still crouched, hands twisting together over his knees. "I'm out." </p><p>Henry turned to look at him, over his shoulder.</p><p>He looked out. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Charles this despondent in the two and a half years he'd known him. He looked resigned, done, but there was something Henry had overlooked. Something he was missing.</p><p>Charles inadvertently gave him the missing piece.</p><p>“So I need you to tell me what you want to do.” </p><p>Henry inhaled, slow, catching in his lungs. Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Charles Calvin was the greatest treasure he'd ever had the pleasure of coming across. </p><p>“You’re not going to turn me in,” He said, not sure if he was phrasing it more like a question or a statement. </p><p>Charles didn’t say anything. But he stood, slowly, leaning back against the desk and just watching. </p><p>That said a lot. Despite the consequences, Charles was not bringing him in. Which meant Henry still had a chance to figure things out.</p><p>He swallowed past the lump in his throat, mind speeding through scenarios like a manic fever dream.</p><p>They didn't have a lot of time. Henry had to think of a way to get the government's trust back and just saying 'nah you got it all wrong' wasn't going to fly if they wouldn't even believe their Golden Boy on this.</p><p>Henry paced, trying to think. Charles watched him walk back and forth, thumb brushing his weapon as he warily kept at eye on the doors.</p><p>Once upon a time, he'd doubted Charles would ever choose him and Ellie over anything else. And now he had, again and again and again. </p><p>It was only fair that Henry do the same, but he wasn't sure Charles would see it like that. What he was thinking would require a lot of trust. More than Henry would previously have ever dreamt of asking for. </p><p>'I have an idea. But,' Henry warned him. 'You aren't going to like it.' </p><p>If he was able to pull this off, he would be set. It was genius, dangerous, and every piece was coming into play for it to happen. They might have to temporarily break up Triple Threat, but if this went through...</p><p>“I know I won’t.” </p><p>God, he sounded so unhappy. Henry’s heart ached. </p><p>'There’s going to be a meetup,' He said, 'On the beach. I’m going to go back.' </p><p>He saw Charles flinch. </p><p>"With the Toppats?!" Charles checked, running a hand through his hair in clear distress. "<em>Henry.</em>"</p><p>'I know,' Henry signed, body tense. He knew he was going to hate it. 'I know. But I need you to trust me, I think I know what I'm doing.'</p><p>They owed him. Any terms, Right had said, and Henry intended to take him up on that offer. He could use this. But Charles was pacing now, too.</p><p>“If you go back with them,” The pilot waved his hands in an anguished motion, “I won’t be able to make an excuse for that.” </p><p>They weren’t listening to him anyway, but Henry wasn’t going to discredit him like that. He licked his lips, leaning towards Charles with all seriousness. </p><p>"It's just another mission, Charles," The thief told him, arms crossed. "That's all this is. I'm going to fix it."</p><p>He wasn't sure Charles believed that. It didn't look like it. The grief was pouring off of him in near palpable measure. </p><p>He looked so tired. He'd tried so hard for Henry and clearly, he felt like he failed. It was Henry's turn to step up, make things better for everyone. He could. He knew could. He was Henry Stickmin, greatest thief, part of the world's greatest team of imbeciles.   </p><p> Much as Henry would love to stop and talk, ask about how he saved Ellie, get a better understanding of everything- </p><p>Say what he wanted, how he felt, how much he appreciated and cared for him- </p><p>It was time to go. The ruckus below was starting to die down.</p><p>“I’ll contact you when I can next,” Henry said, slowly, an idea forming in slow but sure patterns, “I’m going back with them. I can’t run from the government and I need them if this will work.” </p><p>Charles’ gaze flit all over his face. He didn’t protest. Didn’t say a thing. </p><p>Henry kind of wished he would. </p><p>“Can I fly you to the beach?” The pilot asked, and that caught the thief by surprise. “Smuggle you out of here?” </p><p>Wasn't there consequences for that? Henry stepped back, surveying him, the drained hunch of his shoulders but his ever-steadfast attitude. Solid. Reliable. </p><p>"That'll go over well with your bosses," He scoffed, trying not to look as bewildered as he felt. "You know I mean I'm going back with the Toppats?"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>He couldn't pretend anymore. Henry stared at him incredulously. He was offering to fly him out of here, down to the beaches. Keep him safe from harm, one last time.</p><p>Henry loved him so much. </p><p>He all but stumbled forward into his arms, Charles caught him easily, hugging him like he might never have the chance again. It was strong, reassuring, and Henry had needed it so badly.</p><p>He knew the implications of Charles doing something like this for him. He could find another way, if he had to.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” </p><p>"Oh, I know,” The pilot spoke against his forehead, something so domestic and tender that it rocketed through his soul. “Let me do this for you, though. Please.” </p><p>Henry wasn't sure how he ever could have wondered if Charles loved him. Neither of them had said it, they'd only just started....this. But it was between them, more solid and sure than anything Henry had ever experienced. </p><p>"I'll want to send Ellie a message," He said, pulling back enough to look the man in the eyes, "Before we go. I don't want her to follow me." </p><p>"She'd like that," A flicker of Charles' old smile flit across his face. "She's been worrying. She told me I better get to you first, 'or else'." </p><p>"Or else?" Henry questioned, a smile tugging at his own mouth. </p><p>"I don't know. She's under a lot of pain medication." </p><p>Henry laughed, feeling a large ache in his chest. This was...a goodbye. Charles knew it too, it was etched in every new line of his face. </p><p>They needed to go. Henry was dragging this out.</p><p>"Thanks for coming to my rescue," Henry tried to tease, be the lighthearted one for once. </p><p>His answering smile was a little pained. Henry understood how he felt. He tried again.</p><p>"I'm not-" The words felt heavy in Henry's mouth. "Charles, I just want you to-"</p><p>Nothing would come. His fingers twitched, but no words formed in his head to say whether aloud or nonverbally. Whether it was his own pride, his fear of saying goodbye, the fact that he'd spent so long afraid of saying such things that he couldn't make himself be that vulnerable. He couldn't say it. Charles deserved to hear it, but Henry had always been a weak man. </p><p>Tarnished morals, a penchant for stealing, a proud, selfish personality. </p><p>Yes, it was time for him to make this up to him. All of it. Him and Ellie. He was going to make this right and they wouldn't have to worry about anything.</p><p>He just needed time. He'd be back to them, he wouldn't rest until he was.</p><p>When he didn't speak, his companion was the one to step up as always.</p><p>"C'mon, Hen," The pilot settled his headset where it belonged, reaching to take the thief's hand in his own. "One last flight with me?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He never got to see Ellie, either. Charles gets to break this news to her. </p><p>Next up: An epilogue...and Henry's plan revealed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. This is it, everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles wasn’t used to living off base. </p><p>Aside from when he was working with Ellie and Henry, he’d never done that. And now that he was more or less forced to take a break from missions, he was just like…living out in the town. In an apartment building. </p><p>At least it had a gym that no one ever used. He’d go during normal-people work hours, give himself something to do that took a while, made him sweat, with headphones instead of a headset and a tshirt and shorts instead of a uniform. </p><p>Or, on really bad days, he’d stand in front of the mirrored wall and sing to himself, full on ham with sweet dance moves like he was auditioning to be backup dancer for someone with risque taste. 
 It was fun. Gave him a way to unwind.</p><p>He was wiped afterwards, though, sitting in front of the mirror and guzzling down water, red-faced and tired. </p><p>He’d give anything to fly, right now. Take some wide banking turns over barren plains or swoop in through tight valleys. Just be up in the air, above the earth, an aerial view of the world he lived in. Be in control, confident, happy. </p><p>But he was banned from flying until further notice. </p><p>Which sucked. </p><p>But yeah, he could understand. His mental health had kind of taken a skydive from a thousand feet once Henry left. That he could have borne a little better if everyone would just stop telling him how <em>stupid</em> he was, how <em>foolish</em> he'd been to trust him in the first place. As if Charles was a child. </p><p>He used the collar of his tshirt to wipe at his face, taking deep breaths.   </p><p>The General said he believed that Charles believed in Henry, but he simply couldn’t change the undeniable fact that Henry had been seen doing jobs for them, sporting a new hat and seeming to take delight in being chased. </p><p>He was a Toppat. </p><p><em>His</em> Henry. </p><p>And that was just a little much. Henry had asked him to trust him, promised he had a plan. Well, he was really trying, but having everyone aside from one person tell you that you're a fucking idiot day in and day out really took a toll on you. It was just a lot to deal with, okay? </p><p>Almost worse though, he’d been asked. Directly. If he knew where Henry was going or if he’d spoken to him. And Charles had looked the General- a man he’d respected and looked up to since he was teenager- thought about him dropping Henry off by the beaches with a final goodbye and a promise to talk later, and said, simply: </p><p>“No, Sir.” </p><p>And it had been easy. </p><p>It had been <em>easy</em>. </p><p>Charles picked himself up off the ground, ready for a shower and maybe a nap. Trying not to think about the implications about what was happening.  </p><p>He was honestly kind of struggling. Parts of his mind were…not really sure Henry had been telling him the truth. Oh, not about him letting Ellie take a fall. Henry would take a million hits for Ellie; Charles knew that with all the faith in his being. </p><p>He believed Henry had a plan, he just wondered if maybe…he’d have so much fun, maybe, and maybe just not want to come back to him. Maybe, though. </p><p>Henry loved stealing. Charles knew that well and accepted it. Tried to make it fit in a legal sense the best that he could. He was good at it, too. He was willing to try anything, had a way of thinking that was crazy and brilliant, and something that was just…just <em>charming</em>. He couldn’t tell you exactly what that was, but he did know that at heart, henry was a pure-blooded thief and it shone in his personality somehow. The best thief. </p><p>It <em>was</em> admittedly attractive, somehow. He’d always tried to shut that thought away. But I mean… </p><p>Boy his mind was just all over the place today. </p><p>Charles shut the door behind him, jogging on sore legs back to his building. </p><p>He felt more and more confused lately. He didn’t know what to think. Or do. And that indecision had finally crippled him. </p><p>All his life, he’d known exactly what he wanted. Who he was, wanted to be, what he wanted to do, when he wanted to retire. He knew his morals and limits and he knew he was an anomaly. He’d been proud of himself for being so sure of him. So put together. Well now he was catching up for lost time. </p><p>He paused on the stairs, eyeing one of the apartments on the ground floor. </p><p>He hadn’t seen her today. He should at least see how she was.  </p><p>Charles knocked on Ellie’s door, a soft rap of knuckles in case she was busy or sleeping. </p><p>“It’s not locked, Charles!” </p><p>Alright. A smile made its way onto his face. </p><p>“Yeah, still a creepy trick,” He said, swinging her door open grandly. “Also you should lock your door.” </p><p>Ellie peered at him upside-down from the couch. “I do at night.” </p><p>Not really good enough, but Charles wasn’t going to play big brother to someone barely a year younger than him. Or lecture someone kind enough to step back and wait for him to feel better about his stupid feelings instead of go on missions solo. </p><p>She looked better today. Charles smiled at her when she shut her laptop, giving him her full attention. </p><p>“Thought I’d say hi,” He said, leaning back against the door. “Your hair looks a lot better.”  </p><p>Ellie actually laughed, righting herself into a more human position. “A lot better?”</p><p>Whoops. </p><p>“I mean,” The pilot pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead as if it could keep his Big Stupid thoughts in there. “You colored it again. And the cut looks better.”</p><p>Ellie ran her hands through her hair, part long, half clipped nearly to the skin. </p><p>When he’d finally be allowed to see her at the hospital, it had taken him aback a little bit. Ellie had looked tiny, pale, and one half of her hair cut so short he could tell it was naturally brown. It had broken his heart a little. </p><p>She’d done a much better job of it now, though, looking more like something kinda edgy instead of something to allow them to stitch up her skin. </p><p>“I’ll let it grow out a little, cover the scars,” She ran her hand through it once more, “But yeah. I think it’s pretty badass.” </p><p>“It fits you,” He said honestly, earning a bright smile in reply.  </p><p>Yeah, she definitely looked better. Better than she had in a while, that could help him rest a little more easily at night. </p><p>He worried, lately. </p><p>“I stopped by on my way out,” Charles said, grateful that Ellie never made fun of his weird mannerisms. After everything, sometimes you just wanted to know your friends were <em>safe</em>. “I didn’t see you this morning.” </p><p>“Oh, I thought I texted you, Charles, I’m sorry,” Ellie pulled out her phone, scrolling through it. “I went to the mall with a friend.” </p><p>Good. That was kind of comforting to hear. </p><p>“Fun,” He said, gladly, “I was at the gym.” </p><p>“Oh,” The girl texted something, setting her phone back down on the couch. “We should go together, then, that could be fun.” </p><p>“Half the time it devolves into a singing dance-off with myself,” Charles warned solemnly, “It’s a serious thing, Ellie.” </p><p>The girl laid back, trying to look like she wasn’t laughing at him. </p><p>“Okay, <em>Henry</em>,” She teased. “I’m down for that, actually. Better than running on the treadmill alone for half an hour.”</p><p>Henry’s name sent a spike in his pulse. He kept smiling, but Ellie had seen something, because she raised her eyebrows. </p><p>Charles cleared his throat. </p><p>“Ye-es?” Ellie crossed her arms, having to catch her laptop from sliding off her lap. </p><p>“Something I heard,” The man shifted from foot to foot, squirming. “Just wanted to…if you’re okay with me mentioned it.” </p><p>He’d hate to layer something else on her. She had such a hard time lately, and he didn’t think she would open up to him. He was friendly, but Ellie didn’t trust him like she did Henry. Those two…they understood each other. Charles felt like an outsider, unable to fathom what they were thinking or even feeling at times. </p><p>He felt a little like a shitty friend. </p><p>“What’s up?” Now she looked serious. “Everything okay?” </p><p>“Y- Mmm…” Charles rubbed his face. “It’s about Henry.” </p><p>“Yes?” The woman was sitting up now, fists on her laptop. “Charles, is Henry in trouble?” </p><p>“Man, I wish I knew an answer to that,” The pilot twisted his fingers. “I’ve heard he’s climbed the ranks.” </p><p>Ellie nodded, slowly, contemplative. </p><p>His Henry, reaching high ranks as a Toppat. Exactly what led them to ask henry for help in the first place. It looked bad. It did. </p><p>Charles fidgeted. </p><p>“You okay?” She asked him, and that was ironic. </p><p>“Are <em>you</em> okay?” He replied, astounded. She was the one who- She didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. </p><p>He wasn’t even sure why she was still here. He loved Ellie, but she wasn’t as close to him as she was to Henry. He’d expected to be left here alone. </p><p>“I trust Henry,” Ellie traced the edges of her computer. “He said he was coming back.” </p><p>Charles could tell she was holding things back. He wished she would just- she could <em>trust</em> him, he’d listen to whatever she needed to talk about and sure he wasn’t Henry, but he was her <em>friend</em>. </p><p>“You’re…”  Ellie wiggled painted fingers, “Spacier, even more than normal. You’re starting to worry me.” </p><p>“You’re worrying me,” Charles began to protest before the rest of her sentence caught up to him. “Hey, I’m not spacey.” </p><p>“I’m surprised you’re not in NASA instead of the Army, Space Boy,” Ellie teased. “It happens all the time.” </p><p>She was deflecting. He didn’t know what to do. </p><p>The woman watched him, closely, with what Charles was trademarking the Thieving Look. Uh…Thief’s Eyes. </p><p>Steal Gaze. </p><p>He laughed at himself, tired and frustrated and she really had to think he was crazy at this point. </p><p>“You look way rougher than me,” She thankfully ignored his slight breakdown, “But you’re lucky you have such good friends.” </p><p>That got his attention. He tilted his head, swiping his cheek on his sleeve and ignoring her cringe. </p><p>“Gross,” She said, and then pointed at him like an accusation. “I got you a gift at the mall.” </p><p>“Aw, Ellie,” She’d gotten him something, she’d seen something and just…oh, that was really sweet. “Why?” </p><p>“I need a reason?” The redhead raised an eyebrow, looking more chipper than she had in ages. “You’re a great person, Charles, and you deserve it. It’s on your bed.” </p><p>“It’s on my…” </p><p>“Bed,” Ellie finished helpfully, “Yes. I hope you like it. Might be a bit fancy for your tastes.” </p><p>“What is with you thieves and breaking into my room?!” Charles ought to be angrier but all he could do was laugh. “I should just give you a key at this point.” </p><p>“Well that’s no fun,” She retorted. “Go on. Get out of here.” </p><p>He scrunched his shoulders up to his ears. </p><p>Give him anything that flies, drives, even floats and he’ll figure it out. Slap him down in the middle of a socially fragile situation and he just chokes. </p><p>He took a step back, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Then he walked forward, slowly grinning.</p><p>“If you dare,” Ellie warned, eyes going wide, “Charles, I can smell you from here, don’t you-”</p><p>Charles squeezed her into a tight hug and she smacked the side of his head. </p><p>“You’re so SWEATY!”  She swatted after him again and he was grinning ear to ear. </p><p>“I love you, Ellie!” He promised, darting away. </p><p>“I’ll kick your ass,” Her dark red lips smiled sharp and devious. “Get out of my apartment.”</p><p>“Stay out of mine,” Charles retorted sweetly, and left her door cracked so she’d have to get up and shut it. </p><p>Seriously, though. He was going to have to set rules about breaking into his apartment, which shouldn’t be a thing because locks ought to be the rule in the first place. </p><p>He jogged up the stairs, giggling to himself, getting his keys out in a jangle. </p><p>Honestly, though, if this perked Ellie up this well, he wouldn’t even push the issue. He’d feel like an absolute dick. </p><p>It really sounded like she was trusting Henry. That didn’t stop Charles from worrying he’d wake up one day and she’d have dipped. But it was nice to hear, sort of. </p><p>His apartment was locked. He wasn’t sure how she did that without a key, either she had one or she came in another way. He could see her clambering in over the balcony, actually. He’d have to check the door there.  </p><p>Charles stepped in, spotting the sweater in the living room of his rumpled apartment immediately. It was draped over the couch. </p><p>He closed the door behind him without looking, letting it fall shut. His bag dropped to the ground and he reached for it. </p><p>It was a toned-down maroon crewneck. It had a circle on it, inside the circle was a lake, some mountains, evergreens. It looked like something you’d wear to a coffee bar no one but university students knew about, something clean and hipster and neat. </p><p>What was sending his pulse racing, though, were the letters elegantly scripted above the circle. </p><p>Montana. </p><p>Charles picked it up like it may fall to pieces in his hands, rubbing it between his fingers reverently. </p><p>Sure, there was a possibility she asked someone who knew him really well. But not a lot of people knew where he grew up, and this was something that was a certain taste, something snobbish. </p><p>Something that felt like a retaliation to a shirt Charles had sent, as a secret sort of ‘I love you, thank you for telling me this’ gift. </p><p>He held it to his nose, wondering if it smelled at all like him. It didn’t, just smelled like whatever generic store it came from, but he knew Henry had a hand in this somehow. </p><p>The fabric was soft against his face. </p><p>Ellie knew about this, even if she said bed instead of couch. He wondered if that meant Henry had talked to her. Henry had been broken up about…about leaving her, and things. </p><p>It would explain her good mood, if she did. </p><p>He was going to take a shower and run back downstairs. Ask her specifically, did she talk to Henry. Was he okay? What was his plan? Why was he running so high with the Toppats? Do you miss us? Can I help you somehow?</p><p>A note, a message, an order, something. He’d take anything at this point. They were in the dark.</p><p>Charles set his keys on the rack, hugging his new sweater to his chest and skittering to his bedroom to wash off really quick and get downstairs. He got as far as the doorway. </p><p>He froze, momentarily forgetting how to breathe. </p><p>Draped languidly over his previously-immaculately made bed was a tall, slim figure, cut handsomely in a dark vest and fitted trousers, a navy suit, shining black shoes. </p><p>He was scrolling through a phone, a wide-brimmed navy hat dangling from his hand off the bed, ignoring Charles as if the pilot simply wasn’t there. </p><p>He was pretty sure his brain had forgotten that breathing was supposed to be involuntary. He kickstarted it again with a soft gasp, something desperate and awestruck. </p><p>Henry looked up, smirking, a playful sort of gleam to his eyes. </p><p>He dropped the phone from glittering, ringed fingers, letting it fall onto the bed. He swung his legs to dangle off the side, heels clacking on the floor. </p><p>Charles was staring. His boots had chunky heels. Henry was wearing heeled boots and his legs looked absolutely fantastic and he was having far too many crises at once to deal with how fucking good he looked lying on his bed, thanks. </p><p>“Henry,” He croaked, and the thief’s face split into a joyful grin. </p><p>He crashed into the man, toppling them both over and cupping his cheeks so he could kiss his Big Dumb Face all over. </p><p>Henry was laughing, running his hands down his back wrapping around his waist. Tight. </p><p>“You are,” Charles nuzzled the words into his cheek, “The best and the worst at the same time, somehow.” </p><p>Henry ran his hands up and down his back, maybe supposed to be soothing, but Charles just got serious chills. </p><p>Henry took his hands back, gently nudging Charles away. </p><p>He was nearly straddling him, sure, but he was not really feeling like distance. He made sure to look forlorn, but Henry just shook his head. </p><p>‘I missed you,’ The thief spelled out with jeweled fingers and shining eyes, ‘I think about you every day.’ </p><p>He had earrings. Charles kept getting sucker punched every time he looked at him. </p><p>“You look nice,” He blurted, as if he’d never talked to another human being in his life. “Uh, just as a note.” </p><p>Another smirk, head tilting so far to the side his ear nearly touched his shoulder. </p><p>He made a sign, but Charles didn’t know that one. Like two spiders descending from the ceiling. </p><p>“…Cold?” He guessed, puzzled, and Henry shook his head. </p><p>‘S-w-e-a-t-i-n-g,’ He spelled, and laughed at Charles’ expression. </p><p>He looked like a Toppat. Funny how that thought came after he realized Henry had the nicest legs he’d ever seen. And how tight his slacks fit across his hips. Charles was starting to lose track and he was a much stronger person than this. </p><p>“It’s been rough,” He said, “Out on the base. Everyone’s saying you’re climbing ranks.” </p><p>Henry shrugged. ‘I am.’ </p><p>The pilot looked at him, mouth dry. </p><p>Why? He couldn’t figure out how to ask, the words just wouldn’t come. What are you doing? I’m trying so hard to get you to come home and I don’t understand. I’m worried, I’m confused, and I’m so, so tired. </p><p>Charles said nothing, but Henry had lived the majority of his life in silence. There’s more than one way to communicate. </p><p>He reached inside his jacket, to a secret pocket, and pulled out a nicely-folded paper. He offered it to Charles, a smug confidence oozing off of him in puddles. </p><p>He took it, watching as Henry nearly bounced in delight. That was kind of cute and Charles was grinning by the time he unfolded it. </p><p>It was neat, organized. Names. Locations. </p><p>
  <em>Toppat bases</em>
</p><p>Charles’ breath rattled in his chest like a dead man’s last. </p><p>“You’re spying,” He croaked, “You’re spying on the…on the Toppats.”</p><p>Henry nodded frantically, wriggling his fingers with pizzazz. ‘E-s-p-i-o-n-a-g-e.’</p><p>Charles clapped a hand over his own mouth, not sure if he was laughing or crying. Of course. That was what he was on about. What a crazy, batshit, fucking insane plan. </p><p>‘Can you use this?’ </p><p>“Can I?” Charles’ face hurt from smiling. “You bet I can! This is- this is perfect.” </p><p>Henry settled back against his arms, tilting up his chin. He’d looked smarmy ever since Charles nearly lost his brain cells (among other things) while walking in.  </p><p>He looked back down at the list. He could absolutely make the argument that Henry was coerced into joining them and used that advantage to become an inside spy. </p><p>“With this,” He waved the paper, bubbly with joy, “I can make you a hero.” </p><p>Henry waved him off, insanely pleased with himself. </p><p>He flipped the paper in his hand, over and over. He never knew Henry could play a long con. This actually gave them a fair, fighting chance. Ellie had to know, too. </p><p>Gift on his bed. Might be too fancy for him. </p><p>He laughed to himself, shaking his head when Henry looked questioning. </p><p>“I was just…” He shook his head a second time, “Don’t you…I don’t know, like it?” </p><p>He spoke casually, as if he were just curious, but his pulse was beating so quick he was feeling kind of dizzy. </p><p>“Being part of a large criminal organization,” He clarified when Henry looked puzzled. “You look…” He gestured, from the spotless suit to his jeweled ears and fingers to those clacking heels. “…Gorgeous.” </p><p>Henry beamed. He scooted forward, expression devious, and Charles held absolutely still. </p><p>But the man just tapped him, gently, against his chest. Twice. Three times. A sweet, soft expression. </p><p>Henry flipped a sign, something Charles had specifically looked up more than once, just to be sure if it was ever said, he absolutely wouldn’t miss it. </p><p>He swallowed. That hit him pretty hard, actually. After everything. He kinda needed to hear that. </p><p>Henry rested one of his hands over Charles’, the one holding the paper, and signed it again. </p><p>He signed it towards Ellie’s apartment- so he <em>had</em> been the ‘friend’ she went to the mall with- and then back at Charles, pressing a hand to his face. </p><p>Henry’s gaze was determined. Sure. Charles wasn’t sure he could speak. </p><p>He placed a hand on Henry’s thigh, leaning in. He hadn’t kissed Henry since the last flight they had together. </p><p>He exhaled into Charles’ mouth, he might be laughing, but Henry’s hand touched the back of his head just then and his brain decided it was too happy to continue existing on this plane and deleted all coherent thoughts from its memory bank. </p><p> He pulled Henry’s legs back onto the bed, crawling between them and bracing his elbows on either side of his torso. </p><p>He just looked at him for a moment, propping his chin up and staring Henry in the eyes. Brilliant, devilish, conniving thief. Always going for the oddest outcome. </p><p>“I missed you,” Henry said, more open and honest than Charles had ever heard. </p><p>“I love you,” He told him, just in case he wasn’t sure he’d known the sign for it, hadn’t seen it directed at him half a dozen times. “I missed you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this little fic of mine. It's been a journey and I'm looking forward to writing more for you in the future. </p><p>Not quite this quickly from now on, perhaps, but I have a lot of ideas coming for you soon. I hope you'll be there, too. </p><p>Love, </p><p>IPS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>